We're in Naruto's World!
by IrisGirl
Summary: Me and my cousin get sucked into the Naruto series, and we have a blast meeting everyone but when we're suddenly thrown back into our world and certain ninja's follow us home, what are we gonna do with ninja's in our world? NarutoXoc DeidaraXoc
1. Chapter 1

**Ok well me and my cousin are big Naruto fans so I just asked her one day "do you want me to write a fanfic with us meeting our favourite characters?" and she totally wanted me to. Well weeks later I finally got this thing going (stupid job), now I've never written a fanfic before so this is one of my very first attempts so be nice.**

**I do NOT own Naruto (if I did he would be tied to my bed), I DO however own the characters Iris/ Ayame and Elli/ Rin (me and my cousin created them as ourselves, they belong to us), so without further delay, this is what I came up with, Enjoy. DeidaraXOC and NarutoXOC**

**

* * *

**

I don't believe it, I cant believe it, me and my cousin are suddenly standing in front of the Naruto Uzumaki from the Naruto series!

We both turned to look at each other and we were both probably thought the same thing, 'how to hell did we end up here?', well I guess it all started back when I decided to let my cousin move in with me…..

~~~~~ several hours earlier ~~~~~

**Iris' POV  
**

It was the end of another school year with summer right around the corner, and after a lot of compromising, me and my cousin Elli finally convinced our parents to let her move in with me.

I, having already graduated 2 years earlier didn't think it was a problem, and Elli only having a year of high school left thought it was a good idea since we grew up together and thought of each other as sisters and her parents seemed to move at least 5 times a year.

"Rin! Hurry up and get your clothes put away, or else your gonna miss the new Naruto Shippuden episodes I downloaded!" I yelled back at her, Rin is the nickname me and my friends gave her since her favourite anime character is Rin from Inuyasha, not counting Sesshoumaru-sama of course.

She quickly came running from her room and jumped over the couch landing beside me,

"I'm here I'm here don't start without me Aya" that's the nickname my friends decided for me, not only cause my name was the English translation, but because my favourite anime character is Ayame from Inuyasha.

"finally, lets get this movie going, I heard this is the one where Naruto fights with Deidara" I grin knowing Deidara is her number one guy and I see her with this big smile since she doesn't care if he's English or Japanese 'he's still awesome, un!' as she puts it.

So I start playing the episodes and we start watching, now that we're distracted, let me tell you a little bit about us. Elli is my little cousin by 2 years, or at least 2 years until her 17th birthday next week on June 1st, and I wont be turning 20 until November so I have a long wait to go.

Anyways, Rin is 17 right now, she has naturally light blonde hair that she dyed lavender, mostly my fault since I got her into anime at a young age, and she has it cut pretty short and keeps it messy and she has light blue eyes, she's kinda short but still growing and she's in pretty good shape considering she doesn't really do anything.

Me on the other hand, I'm 19 for now with long rust color hair that reaches half way down my back, and hazel eyes that have a little bit of orange and gold mixed in, I'm pretty plain looking compared to most girls here, but I'm very loud and energetic like a certain loud-mouthed ninja (can you tell I love Naruto) I'm also pretty short, tallest I am is 5"2', I'm also in pretty good shape but I have ADD so bad that I sometimes just run in circles, but I can be mature too, its just not very fun.

My attention is suddenly pulled by a loud squeal coming from my right, I cover my one ear and glare at Rin then look at the screen and see Deidara so I figure I wouldn't say anything. But that didn't stop me from squealing when I saw Gaara. Ok so there's a couple of character's I love in this series, so sue me.

"Ok Rin you can stop squealing now", I say while rubbing my ear, man that girl has a high pitch voice. She just smiles at me but then we hear the loud thunder outside and the lights start to flicker.

"no.. no no…..No….NOOOOO!" Rin shouts as the lights suddenly go out and the TV turns off, I roll my eyes at her sadness from lack of Deidara.

"chill out Rin, it'll come back on soon and I remember where we left off so I'll just fast forward until we find our spot" I reassure her as I get up too get some candles.

When I get back I see Elli staring at the TV with a surprised look,

"Rin? What's wrong? You're not scared of the dark are you?" I grin knowing that teasing always snaps her out of anything, apparently not this time.

I glance towards the TV and my eyes go wide and I drop the candles, the screen was swirling, like a vortex.

I slowly walk over and reach out to touch it, "Iris! don't touch it", Elli hisses at me, but I'm to distracted to listen to her.

My fingers lightly touch the screen and nothing seems to happen, so I turn and smile lightly at her and lift my hand to give her a peace sign but she starts screaming while looking at my hand.

I look and start screaming too, my fingers and hand are starting to digitally disappear and be sucked into the television, as it starts working down my arm and my body I reach out to my cousin for help and she grabs my other hand but then she starts to disappear too.

Soon both of us are floating in an area unknown to us but we hold tightly onto each others hand, "Where are we Iris?" Elli shouts, "how the hell should I know? Not like I do this while you're at school" I shout back.

Suddenly the area around us gets blindingly white and we close our eyes tightly as we feel our bodies being pulled in a certain direction.

And everything goes black.

When we wake up, we're in a forest. "where the heck are we? You ok Rin?" I ask as I glance over at her, she's just coming too as well.

She nods then gets up and offers me her hand, I take it and get up. "Well….I guess we cant stay here, lets start walking" I offer trying to be the older cousin here, something about this area looks familiar to me though.

She nods again then follows in the direction I picked, after awhile, it starts….

"Aya.. do you see anything yet? I'm getting tired… can we take a break soon? I'm hungry-"

Please shoot me, its not that I don't love my cousin, oh no, she's like a sister, but she's got the only child syndrome, meaning she can act a little spoiled sometimes, but I let it slide cause she's only seventeen and doesn't really have to do anything.

"….. Oh shut up Elli, we just started walking so we're not stopping… if you wanna take a break go ahead, but I'm not gonna wait for you" I threaten and she stops whining. I love doing that.

"As soon as we can find someone I'll ask if there's a phone or heck a map so we can try finding out where we…. are?" my voice seemed to leave me as I noticed we were in a training ground, me feet stopped working and I just stared at where we were.

I put my hand out to stop Elli, "Elli? Look around…. do you know where we are?" I ask in a whisper, she looked around and started taking in all the kunai, targets, and a few traps that went off at some point.

This place is starting to look way too familiar and its freaking me out.

"Aya? I don't think we're in Canada anymore" she whispers back, that's when I hear the bushes rustle beside us, we both freeze, Elli hides behind me while holding onto my arm and I stand in front of her.

I'm a little worried but if this place is where I think it is, then I'm pretty sure I know who's going to pop out. Sure as shoot I see a small cat dash out of the bushes followed by a certain blonde hair, orange jump suit wearing ninja with a Konoha head band around his head.

"Stupid cat!.. Stop running and come here so I can catch you, dattebayo!" he shouts loudly at the cat.

I quickly bend down and scoop up the cat before they both crash into me, "is this what your trying to catch?" I hold up the cat that's now calm and is starting to purring.

The ninja looks up and stares at me and my cousin, who's starring at the two of us like we're crazy, then quickly smiles a big foxy grin as he rubs the back of his head, "ha ha yea that pesky cat always seems to be getting away tebayo".

I hand him the cat and lightly scratch behind its ear and smile, "my name's Iris… and this is my cousin Elli.. its nice to meet you" I hold out my hand and he smiles brightly and shakes it, "my name's Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you too", my hand is suddenly very warm and tingly, I think I'm gonna like it here.

* * *

**Rin: AH! *tackles me* thank you Aya this is soo cool, when do I get to meet Deidara?**

**Ayame: your meeting who? *tilts head confusedly***

**Rin: *glares***

**Ayame: lol just kidding, you'll meet him in a few more chapters**

**Rin: YAY ^^**

**Well that's it for chapter one, hopefully I did ok for my first attempt at fanfic's and I hope you enjoy my story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ayame: alright chapter 2 ready to go, LETS PARTY!!**

**Rin: Uh… IrisGirl does not own Naruto or any of its characters except the two she created *inches away from her slowly***

**Ayame: *dances around* PARTEY!!**

**Rin: remember, Ayame is Iris' nickname and Rin is Elli's nickname**

**

* * *

  
**

**Elli's POV**

'Oh my kami-sama, it's Naruto, and he's shaking hands with my cousin,' I cant help but stair up at him, he's much taller then me, I probably only make it to his chin.

Its pretty calm for a moment before the bushes behind him start to rustle again, but this time I stand beside my cousin instead of hide behind her,

and not two seconds later does Sakura and Sai come stumbling out. 'oh look at that… I can see Sai's belly button'

"Naruto don't go running off like that without telling us you baka," Sakura yells at him then stomps over not even taking any notice of us.

'wow her hair is bright pink….. that's not right,' I ponder more about her strange hair until I notice Sai staring at me " …… "

"HI THERE!!!," I rub my ear when my cousin shouts at Sakura for ignoring her for so long, she's funny that way, she hates when she's completely ignored for no reason so she makes a scene to be noticed.

Sakura pauses her insults to turn and look at the two girls beside her "oh sorry I didn't see you," I try to hide my laugh when I see my cousin's eyebrow twitch, like I said, hates to be ignored for no reason

Sakura fully turns towards us "hello my name is Sakura, the silent one is Sai and the loud mouth is Naruto, you two don't look like your from around here, are you lost?" wow isn't she curious, I don't say anything so I can let Aya handle this one.

"well my name is Iris but my friends call me Ayame, and this…" she motions over to me, "is my younger cousin Elli but I call her Rin," she puts her hands on her hips confidently, oh please don't start something Aya, Sakura does have a pretty good right hook.

Sakura quickly smiles to us, 'wow she looks even faker in person' (I'm so sorry Sakura fans) "oh well its nice to meet you Ayame and Rin," she holds her hand out to shake ours, I smile a little and shake her hand

but when she turns to Iris she just says "I never said you were our friend," then turns and smiles at Sai and turns back to Naruto, 'wow, my cousin really hates Sakura.'

**Iris POV**

I hate Sakura, I really do, she just doesn't seem that interesting and important to me, she's sooo girly it makes me sick.

"oh uh… I-I'm sorry," 'HA I totally threw her off being mean, bet nobody but Sasuke ever talked to her like that,' I turn to Sai and smile a little at him then turn to Naruto again

"ok listen up people, me and my cousin are really really lost so do you think you could maybe possibly take us to your guys' place?"

I mentally cross my fingers hoping they don't think we're spies, I'm not a spy, I barely play Team Fortress (lolz get it?)

Sakura looks like she doesn't wanna talk with me anymore let alone bring me back to Konoha, but I plead with Naruto some more and he smiles that foxy grin at me "yea sure, we can bring you back to Konoha, that's where we're from, and you can talk with baa-chan dattebayo!"

'dreamy sigh, oh Naruto your so cute, but I cant just tell him that, or else I'll be just as bad as those other fan girls back in my world,'

Sakura quickly steps forward "Naruto do you think that's such a good idea? We don't really know them," she kinda looks us over and I glare a little,

Elli quickly steps forward before I can say anything to bubble gum head, "well you can sense our chakra's right? Well ours are either really low or non-existent so we cant really be a threat if we cant do anything to fight you guys"

'wow smart move Elli, I didn't even think about chakra,' Sakura and Sai look us over and from the looks their giving us, we probably don't have any, I mean I don't think it exists in our world so why suddenly have it when we're here, makes no sense.

"I guess we can take you to Konoha, maybe Tsunade-sama will know what to do with you two," Sakura states then storms off I'm guessing to Konoha, I turn back to Naruto and smile and he smiles right back

"guess that means your coming home with us… uh…. Iris," I can tell he wasn't sure if he could call me by my nickname since I said only friends can call me that

"thank you so much Naruto, this means a lot to us… and you can call me Ayame if you like," I smile again and I cant help it, I hug him, he's so tall its kinda sad for me, but he's got muscles and I'm happy about that, squee.

**Elli's POV**

Well that was interesting, my cousin just had a fan girl moment, only I saw her face and she looked ready to melt, I swear if Naruto had hugged her back we would need a large bowl to put her in,

"well I guess we should start moving if we wanna make it back anytime soon," Sai mentions then starts back for Konoha

the hugging due quickly stop then head in the same direction as Sakura and Sai and I quickly follow behind.

Pretty soon we see the gate and just walk right in when the guards see the familiar ninja's, 'holy cow this place is HUGE!!' I think to myself, I don't really wanna draw attention to myself here

"HOLY CRAP THIS PLACE IS FREAKIN' AWESOME!!!" way to be subtle Aya. Well quite a few people take notice of us as we walk down the street to the Hokage tower, but as we walk by I notice some of the other characters looking at us like Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Ino.

' I wonder if we can talk with them after meeting with Tsunade,' I look back to Iris and I see she noticed them too, she then looks over to me and grins evilly, "we're so talking with everyone here," I smile evil back at her, "agreed"

Well, here we are, inside the tower, staring at the fifth hokage Tsunade, 'huh she has bigger boobs then me…….'

I glance over and notice Aya staring too, her jaw is slightly open and I try not to laugh, she always complains about her B-cup boobs and hates that I have D's, ok I can still smirk.

**Iris' POV**

Oh don't think I didn't see her smirking at me, yea so my cousin has D cups and I have B's, mine aren't small their just fun size…… ok maybe more hand held size…. Shut Up!!

Tsunade looks back and forth between the two of us, "well, from what I can tell, neither of you have any type of chakra system, its similar to our genin Rock Lee but even he has some chakra. I would like for you both to stay in the village so we can understand you better

however I do not want either of you walking around the village unsupervised, so I'm appointing you both your own.... lets call them guards shall we?"

We both nod numbly, we don't wanna piss her off, "so Naruto you will watch over Iris, and Elli, we'll have Hinata watch over you," with that said, Tsunade dismissed us and we quickly left, I like her and all, but I wanna go see everything and everyone.

"Well I think I'm gonna head to the hospital, I have some work I need to get done," and Sakura is now gone, and Sai just walks away, he really doesn't talk much

"well since I'm in charge of you Ayame I can show you around the village and let you meet everyone, and Rin, we can find Hinata and tell her what's going on," Naruto states and I just nod very fast,

Rin gets this big smile, "alright, I cant wait!" well Rin's favourite female character is Hinata so yea she'll be happy.

"Rin, please try to control yourself, I know your excited but… well just try to calm down," I say to her

"easy for you to say, you've already met your crush, I still gotta at least hear about mine, so I can be as excited as I want and don't you sa-" I quickly cut her off with my hand as my face heats up

I glance back to Naruto and see he's distracted with something else then turn back to both of us and smiles his foxy grin "where you guys saying something?" he asks

I shake my head quickly and let go of Rin, "oh no no we were just wondering… uh….. if there's any ramen around? I'm starting to get hungry and I really love ramen," this should definitely distract him.

"You love ramen? Awesome! Ichiraku Ramen's is the best place to get ramen in the whole world, we should go there after I show you around," well he's excited now

"alright lets get this party started," Rin bounces off down the street and I quickly follow after her, well neither of us know the way around Konoha so we might as well stick close by, even if we do have guides.

"dammit Rin get back here you brat!" I shout at her but she just laughs and keeps running and I keep chasing, I glance back and notice Naruto right beside me with this cute little smirk on his face then he just full blown smiles when he looks at me

"your cousin sure has a lot of energy huh Ayame," I just smile back then look back to Rin, "you have no idea Naruto"

* * *

**Ayame: Yay I'm so excited I got chapter two done**

**Rin: *glares* I still didn't get to see Deidara Aya *taps foot*  
**

**Ayame: truuuuuue but you get to meet everyone else in the next chapter**

**Rin: *crosses arms*  
**

**Ayame: did I mention Kiba's dog Akamaru is big enough to ride on?  
**

**Rin: O.O ......... I can wait a few more chapter**

**Ayame: goody ^-^  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ayame: Alright chapter 3 is finally ready to go, sorry it took so long and that it's a really long chapter, there's a lot of stuff that I needed to get done and over with**

**Rin: that's for sure, a lot of characters in this series**

**Ayame: oh yea before I forget *clears throat* IrisGirl aka me, does not own Naruto or anything that has to do with ninja's but I do own myself and my cousin**

**Rin: hi ^-^ *waves* now… ON WITH THE STORY!**

**

* * *

**

**Iris' POV**

'.…. I lost my cousin,' I think to myself as Naruto and I wandered down the street looking for my cousin Rin who, if you remember in the last chapter, had run off ahead without an escort.

"wow Rin sure is fast when she's excited," Naruto exclaims laughing slightly

"yea we're probably not gonna see her for a little while so we might as well do something while we wait for her to wander back to us somehow," I explain knowing if she keeps running around then she'll just meet up with us eventually.

Naruto just looks unsure for a moment then lightly nods, "alright… but before I show you around how about some ramen dattebayo?" he smiles his big foxy grin

I cant help but smile back, it really is true about his smile, you cant help but smile back when its directed to you, "great, I love ramen, but you'll have to show me where to go so I'll remember where I can always meet you if we get separated," I joke a little but he agrees and we begin our journey for ramen.

**Elli's POV**

'let the fun begin,' I grin when I look back and see I've lost Naruto and Aya,

I slow down to a nice walk and I put both my hands on the back of my head as I look around at everything, "I wonder who my first victim shall be….." not a moment later I pause in my walking when I see a ninja with long brown hair in a loose pony tail and lavender, pupil-less eyes, Neji Hyuuga.

Now I don't really like Neji but then I remembered something I always do when I see a pony tail,

I walk over to him, his back is turned a bit away from me so he doesn't notice me yet, and no chakra means he cant sense me coming.

I slowly reach up and in a matter of seconds I grab the end of his pony tail and wag it like a tail, I notice him completely freeze then spin around, ' aww my pony tail fun is gone *tear*,'

"um… what do you think your doing?" Neji asks while giving me a confused look, "… uuhhhh…pony tail!" I smile brightly then run away leaving a very confused Hyuuga behind me,

'heeheehee that was fun,' sadly my gloating is short-lived when I'm suddenly eating dirt, I blink then get up from my adventure in meeting the ground and look at my feet, "hey money!" I pick up a coin then behind my hand I see chips for sale and I grin.

I quickly run over and scan the selection and gasp, "omg you have BBQ!" I exclaim and luckily the coin I found was enough for the small bag, 'this day is getting pretty good,' I smile then open the bag only to turn and face Choji, Shikimaru, and Shino walking past me.

I almost drop my chips, I love Shino he's so cool, "I wanna see his bugs…" I murmur to myself then quickly run over and start walking along with them and they don't even notice until I bite a chip, "crunch!" that's a loud chip.

They stop walking and look at me and I just look back then smile and wave, "konnichiwa,"

Choji is the first to break the silence, "is that….BBQ I smell?" he asks and I just nod then offer him my bag, "you can have it I already had some"

I don't even get to blink and I still couldn't see how fast he grabbed the bag, "oh man thanks I was starting to get hungry but I ran out of chips so I would have had to start on my cake stash," Choji explains while eating,

"great and we finally managed to stop that crunching noise too… how troublesome," Shikimaru sighs as Choji mows down my chips.

I smirk a little then quickly turn to Shino, "um…Shino?" he turns to me slightly then I quickly put my hands together like I'm praying," can I see some of your bugs? Please?"

Shino quirks an eye brow but says and does nothing so I assume he's not gonna show me, "you really are a strange girl, normally girls stay away from Shino because of his bug, not openly admit they wanna see them," Shikimaru explains.

I glare a little at him then come up with an interesting idea, "oh yea? Well I only want to see his bugs because I wanna see if they'll mistake your head as a pineapple and try and eat you!" I state loudly to the lazy ninja.

Shikimaru blinks then sighs and mumbles another 'how troublesome' then glares a little at his arm when he sees a few bugs crawling up it,

I laugh when I notice them too, "ha ha ha ha I knew it! They're mistaking your head as food ha ha ha," I laugh more then walk away still giggling leaving more confused ninja behind me, this is becoming a habit I could like.

As I walk around a corner still giggling about the bugs I suddenly smack right into someone's chest and fall to the ground again,

I pause for a moment staring at the sky then look over to whoever I bumped into, "ah gomens, I wasn't watching where I was going," I apologize then stop when I see that its Kankuro.

"ow dammit, that hurt," he whines as he rubs his head as, he too, had fallen to the ground after the collision,

He then takes notice of me and blinks before he kinda dusts himself off as he gets up, "ah well if it's a cute girl like you then its alright, I wasn't really watching where I was going anyways,"

He offers me his hand and I take it and get up, I just stare at him, well not really him but his funny hood, 'it looks like he has cat ears'

I'm so distracted by the cat ears that I don't notice Kankuro giving me the once over, "you know….I've never notice you around Konoha before, you must be new, I'm Kankuro of the Sand Village," he grins a little as he introduces himself.

"oh yea I know that, your Gaara and Temari's pervert brother," I state still distracted by the ears, 'did they twitch?' I raise an eye brow slightly,

"ah so my reputation has spread around Konoha now huh," he sighs then shrugs

"oh well," he then smiles at me, "so you wanna go out with me since I'm so famous?"

I just reach up and swipe his hat then laugh, "I knew it, you don't have cat ears your hat is just funny," I laugh as I put it on my head then walk around him,

He blinks then frowns as he watches me "hey gimme my hat back you brat!" he tries to grab it from me but I step back then run off with his hat while he chases after me.

**Iris' POV**

I sigh again, still no sign of Rin, and all Naruto is talking about is ramen, I mean I like the damn soup too but holy crap dude, you can only talk so much about something before you get bored, well apparently not this knuckle head.

I look around the street we're going down and I notice that quite a few people were glaring at either me or Naruto, I wasn't really sure but I had the feeling it was both because I was with him.

I glance up at him and he seems to have noticed too cause his normally happy eyes now look much sadder even though he's still talking,

I frown when I hear someone whisper the word 'demon' then quickly latch onto his arm and smile brightly when he looks confusedly at me.

He slowly smiles back at me when he realizes my good intentions,

"just what we need… a demon lover," someone mumbles and I blink blankly then stop walking and slowly turn to the teenage boy who said it, Naruto glances down at me when I let go of his arm,

"I am sick and tired of you _**people**_," I whisper at first putting emphasis on certain words, "Naruto has done nothing but protect you _**stupid**_ humans as though you were his family and this is how you treat him?" I slowly grin as I look around at everyone staring at me.

Naruto gives me a funny and confused look but doesn't say anything, I notice his eyes keep zoning in and out so I'm not sure why but I get the feeling he's talking with the Kyuubi,

I smirk slightly then quickly turn it into a small growl when I turn back to the villagers,

"pathetic, ignorant, idiotic, lame excuse of living creatures," I don't know where this is coming from but I don't feel like stopping, I guess I figured if they thought I loved a demon then I must be a demon myself, 'so lets let them have what they want'.

I slowly reach into my pocket and I realize my yellow fox colour contacts are still there when I took them out last night, (A/N: their in their case don't worry)

I grin a little as I take them out and hide them in my hand as I walk over to Naruto and hide my face into his chest and bring my hands up to my face pretending to be sad while secretly putting my contacts in,

Naruto looks down at me and whispers quietly, "what are you doing? you could get into a lot of trouble saying stuff like this," I just smile slightly while keeping my head down and whisper back "don't worry, this is just to give them a bit of a scare."

I've been wearing contacts as a cosplayer for years so I'm naturally fast with putting them in now, I keep my eyes closed as I turn back around and growl a little,

"if it weren't for the fact that _**my**_ future mate seems to love this stupid place so much," I take a few steps away from Naruto and miss the funny look he gives me when I say he's my mate, "then I would have killed all of you years ago along with the kyuubi!"

I quickly open my eyes showing off my fox contacts but I guess they worked a little too well cause a few girls screamed and ran away while many others just gasped and backed away,

I smirk a little trying to look menacing, "now, if I hear anymore of this crap while I'm here, I will rip out your tongues, and gouge out your eyes so that you will never be able to tell the difference between and a human and a demon and you'll never be able to spout such stupid idiotic things that will easily get you killed!"

I scream at them then close my eyes as I turn back to a stunned Naruto and grab his hand before I continue walking, I quickly round a corner then stop and sigh loudly as I lean against it

"I've never done that before," I laugh slightly then lightly sigh as I look up at Naruto and he stares at my eyes for a moment, "they'll be watching what they say around you for awhile," I smirk and I don't notice his eyes flash red for a split second while I take my contacts out.

"how are your eyes like that? your not a jinchuuriki like me, are you?" Naruto asks and I slowly smile, "sadly no I'm not, these are just contacts I wear to make my eyes look like that, lots of people wear them where I'm from,"

"but why would you want to look like a demon?" he asks confused and a little sadly, "I guess I wear them because I think demons are better then humans sometimes, demons have more honour, courage, and loyalty then humans so I like them a lot more, except you and Gaara, I can easily make an exception for you two," I reply still smiling.

I get back up and quickly take Naruto's hand and I start walking again, "alright, now lets go get some ramen, I wanna see if they can make it better then where I'm from," I smile more and he slowly smiles back as he takes my hand and leads me on again.

~~~~~~~~~~time skip~~~~~~~~~~

We haven't been walking long now but this time the silence is a comfortable one, that is until I see something with green spandex,

I stop walking and openly stare at the famous Rock Lee and Gai-sensai, "oh god no, it's the men in tights," I gasp and Naruto looks confusedly at me when smirks a little when he sees his buddy Lee

I glance up at him and I almost have a nose bleed from that smirk, 'holy Jashin he's hot when he smirks!' I think loudly to myself then stop completely when I hear…

"HELLO MY YOUTHFUL FRIENDS!" Lee shouts running over to us, 'please kill me *anime tears* I wont be able to control myself if they stay long'

"Lee my youthful student! You shouldn't just run off like that when I'm in the middle of my motivational speech" (A/N: big words for him lol)

I close my eyes tightly 'I cant stop myself,' "don't you mean your youthful speech of youthfulness?" 'I cant believe I said that.'

The three ninja's stare at me a moment and I laughing nervously slightly, "ah you know, I mean your both so youthful I would have thought your wonderous speech would have been about how youthful you can be no matter your age or physical condition and that true youth is what you feel in your heart!" I proclaim loudly,

'my god what is wrong with me,' they keep staring then Gai-sensai quickly smiles and laughs,

"ah my girl, your words of youth inspire me to feel like a young man again," he praises me

'ok screw my logic I'm going for it,' "oh Gai-sensai your still a young man, your age doesn't matter when it comes to the heart for you and your youthful student Lee both share a large heart that comes with the pride of being a loyal person and friend to many,"

Lee quickly hugs me in tears," oh my friend you truly are a caring person who can bring out the greatness in others," Gai quickly joins in, "agreed! You must join us my friend in our youthful journey to better ourselves and become strong ninja's, first we will run 500 laps around Konoha, then do 1000 push-ups, and then-""whoa whoa hold it!" I quickly stop him, "I'm ashamed to say this but I am unable to join your wonderous journey, for I am already on a great mission that I must complete or else be shamed with the reminder of my failure" I say dramatically and squeak when they hug me again.

"do not fear my friend…." "Iris," I introduce myself, "do not fear Iris for your words of wisdom will surely work for you as well and you _**will**_ complete your important mission, until then good luck my friend, come Lee we must start our journey!" Gai shouts

Lee quickly salutes, "yes Gai-sensei, goodbye my friends, may I see you again soon," and with that they both run off and Naruto stares at me again,

"and what great mission are you talking about?" I just smirk as I dust myself off, "to get Lee and Gai to stop talking about youth, and their gone so that means we cant hear them talking about it, so mission complete" I smile and laugh

**Elli's POV**

Kankuro was still chasing me but I quickly stopped when I saw a giant dust cloud heading in my direction,

before I can even start to ponder what it is, a man wearing a green spandex outfit and a bowl cut hair style runs past me, "HELLO MY YOUTHFUL FRIEND!" he yells not even stopping,

not two seconds later a smaller version of the same person before runs by me, "GOODBYE MY YOUTHFUL FRIEND!" he shouts not even stopping.

I just blink not even caring that Kankuro had taken his hat back and was currently stomping off, I quiver "ew gross, it was the men in tights," I then look around too see if I can recognize where I am,

I notice that I'm not completely in village anymore and kinda wandered into a bit of a park type place, 'seems like a nice place,'

that is until I notice a body with blood red hair laying under a tree a ways away from me.

"Gaara….." I whisper quietly when he slowly looks up at me and I see his sea foam green eyes and the dark rings,

I slowly walk over, hey even if he's nice now I cant just run up and hug him, I kneel down near him and he just stares at me, "what do you want?" he asks in his hushed voice

I just flop down and sit in front of him with my legs crossed, "your Gaara of the sand right?" I ask just do be sure, he lightly nods still waiting for my answer.

I just smile sweetly to him, "I don't mean to sound like a fan girl but its so cool to finally meet you, me and my cousin Iris totally think your awesome," I answer while trying not to glomp him,

he just stares at me a moment before mumbles a 'whatever' then turns his head to the side, we're both quiet for a moment until I break the silence,

"well, I don't wanna bother you too much, but I just wanted to say I'm really sorry about how you were treated in your village as a kid, and that if I was there I would have been your friend"

Gaara's eyes turn to me but he remains quiet while I talk, "and now that Shukaku is gone because of the Akatsuki you don't have to worry about sleeping and stuff, and being the kazekage is pretty cool too," I smile not realizing what I'm saying.

"how do you know about the Akatsuki?" Gaara asks and I pause for a moment before giggling slightly,

"well I promise you I'm not a spy or anything, but where me and my cousin are from your all pretty famous so we know almost everything about you guys, and that includes the Akatsuki, though my cousin Iris knows way more then me, she's been studying them longer then I have, I just know simple stuff like names and where they're from and some stuff they can do, but my cousin can easily name all of them, they're backgrounds, what they can do, hidden plans, everything" I explain excitedly

Gaara just looks like he's deep in thought before he lightly nods to himself and gets up and starts walking away,

"oh Gaara wait a second," I call to him and he pauses a moment, "before you go can I just see some of your sand? Iris is gonna be so mad that I got to meet you before her," I explain

he doesn't move a moment then his sand suddenly comes up and engulfs him and spins a bit and when it goes back down he's gone, 'he teleported!' I blink then squeal loudly and bounce a little.

~~~~~~~~~~time skip~~~~~~~~~~

'Ok I think I'm starting to go in circles,' I think when I see Neji again, but this time he's talking with Hinata and I quickly smile as I walk over to them,

this time Neji notices me and he openly glares a little, I just smile and wave "hi pony tail man," he just turns back to Hinata who has turned and is now looking at me.

"p-pony tail man?" she stutters as I stand in front of her, "yea I wagged his pony tail a little anyways Hinata-chan my names Elli and I need your help, I'm new to the village and Tsunade wanted you to be my guide for a little while so do you think you could show me around or something?"

Hinata stares at me a moment then smiles a little, "oh I'm sorry Elli-chan, but me and my cousin Neji have to go on a mission soon, I can't really show you to any place specifically but I can point you in the right direction,"

I sigh sadly the lightly nod, "alright I guess it cant be helped, but I'm meeting my cousin Iris and Naruto at the ramen stand he always goes to, you think you could point me there?" I smile a little and she lightly nods

"oh yes Ichiraku's ramen stand is just a ways down this road here," she points down the road I didn't go down before and I smack my forehead then lightly nod

"arigato Hinata-chan," I smile at her and quickly hug her then start down the street

**Iris' POV**

"hey there's the ramen stand!" I shout happily and it makes Naruto stop looking at me, he hasn't really looked away from me since the little 'demon' incident,

"yes awesome, time for some ramen, I guess since your new around here I can pay for us and all," Naruto states quickly,

I just smirk and take his hand, "well isn't that sweet of you Naru-chan," I smile as he blushes a little, "if you think about it…this similar to a date isn't it?" he blushes more

"ah no its not a date, I mean, we just met and we don't really know each other that well but I do like you and all and I don't know if you like me or not but this doesn't have to be a date,"

'he's so cute when he's flustered,' I quickly stop his ranting when I suddenly kiss his cheek, "just think of that as a thank you for showing me around,"

He pauses for a moment then slowly blushes more and I laugh a bit, 'why do I get the feeling Kyuubi said something perverted.'

I quickly run to the ramen stand but before I can take a seat I hear a very loud 'woof!' right beside me that makes me freeze. I slowly turn my head to see a giant white dog happily panting and wagging his tail while sitting beside the stand.

'omg omg omg omg omg, its Akamaru, no other dog is that freakin big,' I stare at him for a moment before I finally notice Kiba staring at me as though waiting for me to freak out or something but he quickly smirks when he sees my excitement and not fear.

"I'm surprised you haven't started screaming yet, normally girls are surprised at Akamaru's large size," he states while sliding down his dog's side,

I walk over to the two and lightly pet Akamaru's large ear, "oh I love dogs, personally I love wolves more but dogs are just the domesticated version so I really love them, but my cousin Elli is gonna make you go deaf once she sees-"

"OH MY GOD A GIANT DOG!"

I quickly cover my ears and turn a little to see my cousin come running down the street and stop inches from Kiba, "can I pet him please? please? please? please? please? please? please?" she begs

Kiba just grins at her, "yea of course you can, Akamaru loves getting attention," Elli quickly smiles her big smile then runs over and hugs the giant puppy and continues to love him.

I just stare at her a moment then turn back to Naruto and start to laugh a little, "I wouldn't approach her just yet, this is like a dream come true for her"

~~~~~~~~~~time skip~~~~~~~~~~

After finally calming my cousin down we were able to get some ramen to eat, but sadly our meal was interrupted by a certain silver haired ninja who was always late.

"oh wow your Kakashi aren't you?" I stupidly ask, of course its Kakashi, who else wears a mask like that and cover's his left eye,

He blinks then smiles at me, I think, then introduces himself, "yes I am, I'm Hatake Kakashi, and you two must be the new girls Iris and Elli that Naruto, Sakura, and Sai brought to the village"

I quickly nod, Kakashi is the only technical adult that I find attractive in this series so I'm allowed to stare a little, "oh before I forget I've always wanted to ask you…how dirty are the ichi ichi paradise books and can I borrow one?"

Now its his turn to stare at me, "you want to borrow one? But you're a girl, and the series is aimed more towards the male population so I'm not sure you'd be interested in it," he lightly rubs the back of his head trying to be nice,

I cant help but smirk, I turn a little to my cousin and she quickly rolls her eyes and hides her face knowing exactly what I'm going to do,

"but Kakashi-sensai…I like girls too," I state and try not to laugh when Kakashi, Naruto and Kiba openly stare at me with their jaws dropped, at least I think Kakashi's was,

"wait what do you mean you like girls too? You're a girl!" Kiba brilliantly points out, he really reminds me too much of my youngest brother,

I looked annoyed at him, " no duh you knuckle head, haven't you heard of being bisexual? That means I like boys and girls, you guys really didn't think all girls only liked boys did you?" I ask and see Naruto the only one still in shock while Kiba and Kakashi seemed lost in thought.

Elli soon moves her hands from her face and glares at me, "you know Aya, you really like hearing yourself talk don't you?" she asks and I just smile.

Kiba then quickly jumps in my face, "so wait if you like boys _and_ girls then is there anyone _here_ that you like?" I just nod my head, "of course there is,"

"and who would that be?" Kakashi asks, I love when he's a pervert

"well for the girls around here I would really only kiss Hinata cause she's just too cute, Ino is a hot piece of ass but personality wise she's kind a bitchy and controlling, and Sakura isn't my type of girl really, whereas in guys I would only kiss," I pause to think while I see the guys daydreaming about things I probably don't wanna know.

"Neji, Gaara, Shikamaru, and Kakashi are the only people in this village that I would kiss," Kakashi looks hopeful but Kiba looks sad since I didn't mention him,

"wait why not me?" Kiba asks looking confused and sad, I just lightly pat his shoulder

"sorry man, but you remind me way to much of my little brother so I wouldn't be able to think of you that way," I turn back to everyone else while ignoring Elli's giggling.

"You said _only_ _kiss_ in Konoha, what did you mean exactly?" Naruto asks, I blush just slightly since he's been quiet for the most part,

"well….other people I would only kiss either aren't in Konoha right now or don't go here at all,"

"like who?" he sure seems serious all of a sudden,

"well," I hesitate "for only kissing, I would say Suigetsu, Sasori, and Itachi if he wouldn't kill me"

Judging by their faces, I probably shouldn't have said those names, "how do you know those names?" Kakashi asks

well I'm boned and not in the good sense, "well I kind a just know certain stuff about a lot of people" I half lie, but I should try and change the subject before I say too much,

"but you know the only two people in this whole world I would sleep with are Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto… but only Sasuke cause he looks hot, that's all"

well that seems to grab everyone's attention for the moment, Naruto's eyes look like their about to bug out of his head

"m-m-m-me? Wh-wh-wh-why would you wanna do… 'that' with me?" Naruto asks completely red in the face,

I just smile brightly, "because, you're the nicest, more strong hearted, and special person I know, nothing can come close to how much I love seeing your smile and you always help people even if they've done you wrong, but your determination, and big heart are what I love the most…well that and your totally hot, I'm sorry but you wouldn't have to do much to get me in bed with you"

I laugh out loud seeing his stunned face, 'I cant believe I said that, please someone kill me now,' I can feel my face go red when I calm down from laughing and see everyone still staring at me.

"Aya you're an idiot," I hear Elli murmur to me,

I turn to yell at her but our discussion is cut short when I hear Kakashi clear his throat to grab our attention,

"well as much as this is an interesting conversation, I _am_ here for a reason, it seems the Hokage wishes to speak with Elli and Iris, something important has come up, and with Iris 'knowing certain things about people' I'm sure the Hokage would be interested in hearing about this as well,"

'oh crap'


	4. Chapter 4

**Ayame: well I guess its time for the next chapter of our story**

**Elli: ooo what's gonna happen **_**this time**_** Aya?**

**Ayame: well, spoilers for one, so be warned**

**Elli: ooo what's spoilers mean?**

**Ayame: it means that there are things mentioned in this chapter from the anime or manga that some people don't know about yet**

**Elli: oh….well before I forget, we don't own Naruto or any of its characters *sad***

**

* * *

  
**

**Iris' POV**

I glare at my cousin before sighing as my hand covers my face, apparently when Elli had told Gaara that we knew about the Akatsuki and he had disappeared, he had gone to Tsunade and told her about it.

"Elli you really need to calm down when you meet people here or else this will happen," I wave my hand to everyone in the room which includes the two of us, Naruto, Kakashi, Gaara, and Tsunade.

"eh hem," Tsunade clears her throat to grab our attention again,

"now then," she looks around at everyone making sure their all listening then looks back to me and my cousin, "would you like to explain how you know information about the Akatsuki and failed to mention this when you first arrived?"

I pause a moment to think, "Hokage-sama, I _**will**_ explain everything to you, but I must ask that everyone leave the room, I'm afraid some things are not meant to be heard by other people in this room,"

Tsunade looks around at everyone again then lightly nods, "alright, would everyone please leave the room so we may talk privately," and everyone does leave but in the corner of my eye I see Naruto stay put,

"Naruto that includes you so would you please leave?" Tsunade asks him, but he just crosses his arms,

"sorry granny Tsunade, but if they know about the Akatsuki then maybe they know about Orochimaru and about Sasuke," he explains

Tsunade sighs again while ignoring the nickname, but before she can say anything I interrupt her, "Hokage-sama its alright, Naruto can stay," I look at him and smile a little then turn back to Tsunade seriously, "now what do you wish to know?"

Tsunade leans forward in her chair and looks back and forth between me and Elli, "first of all I need to know how you learned about the Akatsuki,"

I hesitate and glance back at Naruto then to Elli before turning back to Tsunade, "well…you probably wont believe us but we're from another dimension,"

Tsunade raises an eye brow but doesn't say anything so I continue,

"our planet is still Earth but we come from a country called Canada, and in our world, your world is just a television show that was created to entertain people, and if you want proof then we can tell you things that nobody but yourself knows about."

Tsunade and Naruto's eyes are wide with disbelief, so I ready myself, "Tsunade-sama, when you look at Naruto you see parts of your little brother Nawaki as well, they both were happy and hyper and always smiling and both wanted to become the Hokage,"

Tsunade's mouth hangs open slightly and she seems in shock, "how do you know about my brother?" but I don't stop,

"if I recall correctly, he died when he was twelve by stepping into an explosive trap and you were only able to identify him because Orochimaru brought back the first Hokage's necklace you had given him for his birthday,"

Tsunade had to put a hand over her mouth to stop from shaking but I could see it in her eyes that she was believing us.

Elli then lightly taps my shoulder, I turn my head to look at her, "didn't she also have a boyfriend named Dan?"

I nod but motion for her to keep quiet since Tsunade heard her and had to turn away from us to compose herself.

"granny Tsunade?" Naruto asks, making sure she's ok, but stops when she suddenly turns back around being serious again,

"alright, you two obviously know about me, but what are your areas of expertise?" Tsunade asks,

"I know mostly about the villagers of Konoha and some stuff about the members of the Akatsuki," Elli explains

"I also know about Konoha and its villagers, but I also know about the Akatsuki and Orochimaru, and I know about the Jinchuuriki," I state

Naruto's eyes go wide and he steps forward to say something but Tsunade holds her hand up to stop him and he surprisingly listens.

"What do you know about them?" Tsunade asks quietly,

"I know what they look like, who has which tailed beast, where they come from, I know their names, and most of them don't have a lot of information about their pasts but the one tail, eight tail, and nine tail beasts _**do**_ have information which I know about,"

Naruto once again looks ready to interrupt us but Tsunade sends him a glare telling him to keep quiet,

"but please don't worry Tsunade-sama, I would die before giving out the information I have about them to the Akatsuki or anyone else,"

I then lean in close and hold a hand up to my face to cover my mouth so Naruto wouldn't see and whisper to her, "and I wont tell Naruto about what happened and who it happened too _**that**_ night"

Tsunade waits a moment, probably to think, then sighs a little and lightly nods her head,

"I believe you, and if you know as much as you say you do then by no means are you allowed to tell _**anyone**_ the information, but I do have to ask, what do you know about the location of the Akatsuki and Orochimaru?"

I have to pause to think about it since the last episode I saw was Sasori dying but the manga chapter I was on was after Itachi's death and Konoha's destruction, so I try to think back to where their hideouts were.

"the Akatsuki hideout is a tricky place to find since its hidden by a Genjutsu and we're unable to find it that well, but Orochimaru's hideout is actually hidden in a large tree out West, we don't know the exact location but I'm sure if we looked around the area that we know of then we'd be able to find it," Elli explains,

I glance at her and she looks back at me then smiles, "you didn't think you were the only one reading your manga's did you?" I just smile a little and roll my eyes.

"granny Tsunade!" Naruto cant seem to hold it in any longer, "I think Team Kakashi should take Elli and Iris and go look for Orochimaru's hideout and try and get Sasuke back!" he states loudly,

Tsunade rubs the bridge between her nose, probably wishing for a drink, "Naruto, we cant just storm into Orochimaru's hideout, we need a plan,"

Its quiet for a moment, "I may have an idea," everyone turns to Elli.

**Elli's POV**

"well," I hesitate, 'I wonder how Aya can do this with everyone just staring'

"what if Team Kakashi took me and Iris out and we just looked for Orochimaru's hideout, we don't have to attack it but to prove we're not lying and to also find the hideout we could put up a surveillance and keep an eye on it until getting backup for something," I explain

Aya looks quite surprised then lightly smiles and puts a hand on my shoulder while Tsunade seems to contemplate the idea,

"alright, to prove what your telling me is the truth and also to get a heads up on Orochimaru, I will allow you two too accompany Team 7 on their search for Orochimaru's hideout," Tsunade informs us,

"but before you leave, you may want to change your appearance unless you plan on running around without shoes," she points out and we look down at our clothes.

Aya was wearing some light washed jeans that have rips and tears all over them showing more leg then jean and a large black T-shirt with the word D.A.R.E. across the front that she got in the seventh grade, and she wasn't wearing any socks or shoes.

Whereas I was wearing some darker jeans with only one hole in the knee, and a fitting blue shirt with a penguin on the front that said 'the penguin made me do it,' I also didn't have any socks or shoes on.

We both slowly looked back up to Tsunade and Aya started laughing,

"ha ha ha I guess maybe we _**should**_ change our clothes, these probably aren't the easiest of outfits to travel in,"

Tsunade nods in agreement, "alright, team Kakashi will meet you at the front gate in an hour, that should give you enough time to get some proper ninja wear,"

She then hands my cousin some money, 'aww I want moneys' I pout a little and Aya smiles slightly,

"arigato Hokage-sama," then she turns to leave and I quickly follow her, I notice Naruto stay behind so we just wait in the hall while Kakashi and Gaara go back into the room,

'probably for Tsunade to tell Kakashi whats going on,'

After waiting for awhile, the whole gang comes out and just walks past us, me and Aya stay leaning against the wall, but Aya has her head down like she was ashamed she lied to them or something,

Slowly I see Naruto walk over to us, he doesn't say anything at first and he seems unsure about something, but then he glances at me and smiled which I eagerly return then he turns back to my cousin.

"Ayame?" he questions and she slowly lifts her head to look at him then lowers her eyes, 'she must feel bad for lying to him, after all she knows the most about whats happened to him,"

Naruto then puts a hand on the top of her head and smiles brightly, "you know its ok, I get that you weren't allowed to tell us everything,"

I noticed she slowly looked up at him, she had that look in her eyes that I knew meant she was apologizing,

"I _**am**_ sorry Naruto, I know a lot of people have lied to you and I didn't want to be one of them but I couldn't just tell you or else the story could have changed and then we wouldn't know what was going to happen,"

Naruto smiles again then pulls her into a hug with his one arm wrapped around her shoulders, "its ok, I forgive you Iris," I hear him whisper.

I tried not to smirk but it seems they've forgotten I was standing beside them, "would you two get a room already," I state and laugh a bit when they jump apart and I see Aya blush a bit and Naruto rub the back of his head embarrassed,

"so what did Tsunade have to say about us?" I ask

"just that I have to keep a close eye on you two to make sure your not up to anything and no more surprises come up," he smirks a little and I notice Aya smiling,

'aww their so cute,' I think to myself then start walking away, "anyways its time for shopping!" I cheer while waving my arms above my head

But before I can run off Aya quickly grabs the back of my shirt and stops me, "oh no you don't, last time you ran off we completely lost track of you so like hell am I letting that happen again, stay with the group Rin,"

I pout but nod none-the-less, "alright alright, lets just go shopping already,"

I notice Aya pout now, she really does hate shopping unless she absolutely has too so this is gonna be fun for me.

So we start on our trip to get ninja clothes, we make it to the 'mall' and I cant help but feel a little sad, I know me and my cousin live in a small town so our mall is tiny but this is ridiculous,

"well where should we start?" I ask Naruto since he knows more about this place then we do,

"um…uh…I'm not really sure, I don't know what would make you guys comfortable since your girls and…well you know…" he answers while putting a hand in his pocket,

"hi Naruto," we hear a high pitched voice over the small crowds and turn to see Ino walking towards us,

"oh hey Ino, what are you doing here?" Naruto asks

"oh you know, just wanted to get a few things for home, who are your friends?" she points to us,

"oh these are my friends Elli and her cousin Iris, they're uh…new to the village and needed some new clothes so they can move around better," he explains since Ino didn't know about the mission,

"oh well its nice to meet you two, my names Ino and if you need any help shopping then I'm the girl to go to," she points proudly to herself.

**Iris' POV**

'why would someone be so proud to be a super shopper' I thought as I gave Ino a once over, she really was attractive, but god please make her stop talking,

I notice Naruto watching me and I smiled a little that is until I hear my cousin,

"oh Ino could you help us? We don't know anything about the shopping here and Naruto doesn't know what girls like and we could really use some help, pretty please?" she pleads

Ino pauses a moment then quickly smiles and links arms with my cousin, "well of course I'll help, any reason to go shopping is a good reason,"

"hurray!" Elli cheers then they skip into the nearest shop

I glance back to Naruto and give him a pleading look saying 'I don't want to do this' but he just laughs a little then puts an arm around my shoulder as he drags me into the store behind the shopping duo.

~~~~~~~~~~time skip~~~~~~~~~~

'please kill me, please kill me, please kill me, PLEASE KILL ME' I kept thinking while Ino and Elli went crazy going around the store grabbing random articles of clothing,

"what about this?"

"ooo that looks good, and how about this?"

"that's great, lets keep it"

"and what about-"

"STOP!" I shout and both girls freeze, "Elli…your only seventeen, so keep it a little PG please, the only one here old enough to wear most of that stuff is me, so please Ino, keep it simple for her cause she is my little cousin and I don't want people gawking at her," I explain

Ino lightly nods, "yea sure, no problem" then puts back some clothes but hangs onto a few things which she gives Elli who goes into the changing room.

I lean against a rack while I wait for my cousin and take notice of Naruto walking to stand beside me,

"I swear that girl is going to be the death of me," I sigh

Naruto leans up beside me and smirks a little, "she's just excited, but your awfully calm for someone who hates shopping,"

"Oh that's because we're getting clothes for Rin, I'm not changing, at least not into something Ino chooses."

"TA-DA!" Elli emerges from the change room showing off black baggy cameo shorts that reach her knees, a white tank top with a short sleeved fish net shirt over top thats similar to Shikimaru's, and some ninja shoes

I give her a once over, "I like it, definitely works for me, so sold" Elli smiles and hugs Ino then whispers something to her ear and I don't like the way their looking at me,

"alright missy, its your turn, and since your nineteen, my selection is much wider," Ino exclaims,

I back up a little and try to fight Ino off about wearing certain things while being unaware of Elli sneaking over to Naruto and whisper something to him,

I _**do**_, however, notice him look unsure about something and say something to Rin before he sighs and walks over to me

"whatever my cousin said to you, you should know that its not true and you shouldn't believe her anyw-"

I get cut off when he suddenly wraps an arm around my shoulder and leans in close to my face,

"you know…..maybe you should change into something more……comfortable,"

I can feel his hot breath against my ear, I've got shivers down my spine people, my face is flushed and I cant help but nod quickly

"o-ok" I manage to squeak out before Ino shoves some clothes into my arms and pushes me into the changing room,

I don't notice Naruto turn to Elli and see her give him a thumbs up and him just smile and shake his head a little before they wait for me to change.

After a moment I sigh "alright, I'm coming out" I slowly make my way out and cover my face for a moment before looking at everyone's faces,

to say they were surprised would have been an understatement

Ino had given me these black jean mini shorts that showed off lots of leg, I had my chest wrapped up in what felt like a black tube top, I had a long sleeved fish net shirt over top that went to my wrists, and a white vest with a hood that had fake fur on the trim similar to Kiba's old coat, and some ninja shoes to finish the image.

I glared a little at Ino then thought 'ah screw it, I look hot' so I put my hands on my hips and smirked, "so how do I look?"

Elli smiles and gives me a thumbs up, "not too shabby cousin"

I smile but I'm actually looking for another person's approval, I turn to Naruto and smirk a little as I walk up to him

"so Mr. Uzumaki, what do you think of my new outfit?" I give him a little twirl to show off my outfit not forgetting I had left the zipper on my vest open a bit so people could get a good look at some cleavage,

I said I hated shopping, I never said I hated flaunting what I got.

Naruto gives me a once over then gives me a thumbs up, "you look really good Ayame"

I smile and take a step back to bow a little, "why thank you" I straighten myself and skip back up to him before giving him a super quick kiss on the lips then skip over to the cashier to pay for our clothes.

**Elli's POV**

'omg I cant believe she just did that, she's probably squealing in her head right now' I grin at her as we walk towards the front gate,

I soon see Kakashi, Sai, and Sakura waiting for us,

"my Iris, that's quite an outfit you have on" Kakashi comments, 'pervert!'

"thank you Kakashi," she replies while walking right past him but drags her hand across his shoulder and 'omg is she swaying her hips'?

I stare at my cousin and 'yep, she's swaying her hips, wow she really wants Naruto to notice, then again Naruto is pretty dense so he wouldn't notice her if she was being subtle.'

"well come on you guys, we got some hiking to do and we shouldn't waist time standing around staring at my ass," Iris laughs then waits for everyone to catch up and we both ignore Sakura's glaring,

Yea I know that Sakura wants Naruto now, but she was mean to him so I'm helping Aya get him, she deserves him way more then that bubble gum headed chick,

So anyways we start walking, well that's all we _**can**_ do since me and Aya cant hop from tree to tree like the rest of the group, so we're walking,

but its way to quiet, so I begin my plotting to try and think up something to get rid of the silence, I smirk when I get an idea and I suddenly start singing:

_Well I ain't never been the Barbie doll type,_

_No I cant swig that sweet champagne I'd rather drink beer all night,_

_In a tavern, or in a honky tonk, or on a 4 wheel drive tailgate._

_I've got posters on my wall of Skynard, Kid and Strait _

_Some people look down on me but I don't give a rip,_

_I'll stand bare footed in my own front yard with a baby on my hip._

**Iris' POV**

I glance at my cousin randomly singing Redneck Woman by Gretchen Wilson and I cant help but laugh and quickly join in for the second chorus:

_Victoria's Secret, well their stuff real nice_

_Oh but I can buy the same damn thing on a Wal-Mart shelf half price_

_And still look sexy, just as sexy, as those models on TV,_

_No I don't need no designer tag, to make my man want me._

_You might think I'm trashy, a little too hard core,_

_But in my neck of the woods I'm just the girl next door._

And pretty soon both of us are singing together and trying not to laugh,

_Hey I'm redneck woman and I ain't no high class broad_

_I'm just a product of my raisin' and I say "hey y'all" and "Yee Haw"_

_And I keep my Christmas lights on, on my front porch all year long_

_And I know all the words to every Tanya Tucker song_

_So here's to all my sisters out there keeping it country_

_Let me get a big "Hell Yeah" from the redneck girls like me_

_Hell Yeah!_

We laugh as we finish our song then notice everyone giving us funny looks, we pause a moment to look at eachother then laugh more,

But unfortunately, we were too busy laughing and distracting everyone, that nobody took notice of the suspicious looking snake quickly slithering away in the direction we were going.

* * *

**Ayame: oh come on, you know you were singing along**

**Rin: don't be ashamed lols just enjoy the silly before its gone  
**

**Ayame: heh anyways chapter 5 will be up soon**

**Rin: *big smile* so please read and review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ayame: Hello everyone and welcome to chapter 5 of my story**

**Rin: oh Aya what's gonna happen today?**

**Ayame: hmm *strokes chin* some super spoilers and a surprise guest**

**Rin: *gasp* is it Deidara?**

**Ayame: nope *grins* its more on my favourites then your's**

**Rin: curses, well…please enjoy our story *grumbles at Ayame***

**Ayame: oh and Iris Girl (myself) doesn't own Naruto, just the characters me and my cousin created**

**

* * *

  
**

**Elli's POV**

Well its almost night fall, I'd guess around 9 or 10 o'clock when Kakashi finally decides to set up camp,

"alright everyone, this spot will do for the night," he looks around a moment then nods as if agreeing with himself, "Sakura, Sai, I want you two to go and get some firewood for the camp, I'll set up a perimeter, Naruto, Elli, and Iris, I want you to set up camp for tonight, think you could do that?" he asks us

Me and Aya mock salute him, "yes sir!" we shout then laugh as we run around clearing random sticks and stones to make the area more…camp-able.

Sakura and Sai quickly dash off into the forest to get some firewood while Kakashi waltzes away after pulling out a random ichi ichi paradise book, Me and Aya pause a moment when we see that then start laughing some more once he leaves the area and continue our cleaning,

After a few minutes we get all the tents and sleeping arrangements finished as Sakura and Sai return with the firewood and quickly build a fire and Kakashi comes back still reading his ichi ichi paradise book,

Its very quiet and me and Aya start getting twitchy, me and her have never really liked it when its quiet, in our house that usually means something isn't right.

"ok its way to quiet and I'm getting weirded out, somebody please do something before I go insane," Aya whines, I was wondering when she'd crack

"why don't you tell us about the Akatsuki since you both seem to know so much about them," Sakura states and I glance over to Iris a moment and she seems in thought a moment before nodding to herself,

"well I guess we can tell you a few things, but I cant tell you everything, so pick a member or a topic and we'll tell you what we can," she replies

"why are the Akatsuki capturing the jinchuuriki?" Naruto suddenly asks seriously, I don't say anything since Aya would know more about that them me,

"well… there are actually two different goal's the Akatsuki are trying to obtain by capturing the jinchuuriki and taking their biju… one is the leader's plan and the other is a man named Madara's plan" she explains

Kakashi seems even more focused once the name Madara is brought up but he doesn't say anything,

"why don't you tell us the leader's plan and then this Madara's plan" Sakura states

Aya nods before putting a hand to her chin to think for a moment,

"well the leaders goes by the name Pein though his real name is Nagato, I'll tell you about the other member's later but basically Nagato and his two close friends were orphaned by war when they was young, and since then he's wished to end all war, so he plans on using the tailed beasts as a weapon to sort of scare all the other countries into stopping their war's and forcing them into peace… it's a weird way to go about it but deep down he means well"

Everyone is quite a moment to take the information in before Aya spoke again,

"but Madara is by no means a nice person, you see the tailed beasts were original a single being, the ten tailed beast, but it was split into the nine tailed beasts which were sealed within different hosts, Madara's goal is to fuse the tailed demons back into their original form and become the jinchuuriki for the ten tailed demon giving himself immense power, which he'll then cast a reflection of his sharingan onto the moon, then cast a genjutsu known as the Infinite Tsukuyomi which will put the entire world under his control," she finishes

I glance at everyone and take notice that all their faces are extremely serious and a little nervous,

"does he succeed?" Sakura asks hesitantly

"I cant say, the future can always change, I simply know the outcome that will most likely happen" Aya replies

"you mentioned that this Madara had the sharingan, does that mean he's an Uchiha?" Sai asks

"he is… Madara, Itachi, and Sasuke are the only true Uchiha's left alive, though Madara was exiled from the clan a very long time ago not only for his power thirst and war grazed attitude, but also because he stole his younger brothers sharingan eyes since his own were beginning to weaken and he was going blind"

Sai nods lightly taking all the new information in before going back to silence as Aya turned back to everyone else.

"anything else you wish to know?" she asks being very serious, I don't like it when she's serious,

"you said you cant tell if Madara succeeds in his plans, but can you tell us if the Akatsuki at least get all the biju?" Naruto asks

Aya then slowly smirks, "they do get most of them, if I recall I'm pretty sure they get seven of them, the only two who don't get captured is the eight tail jinchuuriki who's name is Killer Bee, weird I know what's funnier is he wants to be a rapper," Iris giggles a little and I cant help but smile a little myself,

"and of course the nine tailed fox in Naruto," Aya fully smiles while looking at Naruto

"I cant tell you everything Naruto, but I _**can**_ tell you that in the years to come, your going to become ridiculously strong and kick some serious ass, and as far as I know… your destined to become the next Hokage of Konoha,"

Naruto blinks a few times before he quickly jumps to his feet and grins widely, "well of course I'm going to become super strong and become the next Hokage, anyone who's anyone should know that Naruto Uzumaki is the world's greatest ninja ever dattebayo!" he shouts excitedly

Me and Aya just start laughing and agree with him while Kakashi smiles and Sakura sighs and face palms.

"Naruto your such a goof you remind me so much of your father," Aya says threw some giggles which makes Naruto quickly stop

"you knew my father?" he asks

I quickly turn to my cousin, "Aya you cant tell him he isn't suppose to know until eight tails," I hiss at her which I don't realize caused a few eye brows to move in confusion,

She just waves her hand at me, "don't worry I wont tell him the _**big**_ secret, I was just gonna let him know what he was like, Naruto deserves to at least know what his parent's were like, no matter how nuts they were," she grins

"my parents were nuts?" Naruto asks confusedly which causes us both to giggle a little,

"well no, but your dad would definitely be considered a very loved and powerful ninja," she replies

Naruto smiles a bit then quickly sits back down and scoots closer to us then quickly motions for her to continue.

"well, your father's name was Minato Namikaze, he was considered a genius since he graduated from the ninja academy at 10, he was taught under Jiraiya and invented the rasengan although it took him two years to master it, so he would be super proud that you got it down in two weeks Naruto," Aya smiles at him and he slowly smiles back

"now lets see what else… well he was very calm and focused during battle… actually I don't think you got much of his personality Naruto, you look almost identical to him with your blonde hair and blue eyes… oh and you have his smile, very warm and friendly, the kind that people cant help but like,"

"heh thanks" he blushes just slightly, "but if I only look like my father then what about my mother?" he asks

"ah you mean Kushina Uzumaki, well for starters you got her last name cause your father was kind of in a high power job and for your safety they gave you your mom's surname,"

Naruto nods understanding then waits for more,

"well Kushina was actually brought up in a bad environment with war and death in the Land of the Whirlpool but that just made her seek a sort of "daily peace" as she put it… she was actually very tomboyish when she was younger and loved to pull pranks and she loved salt ramen," she giggles a little and Naruto quickly smiles

"and when she got older she calmed down a little bit and was actually known for being a very beautiful woman, she had long red hair, pale skin, and dark violet eyes, but my favourite thing about her was that she actually hated your dad at first but he loved her so she would prank or tease him since he was so use to girls always falling for him… but he never gave up and eventually she fell for him and they became lovers and had you,"

Aya quickly pokes Naruto's nose, "so to sum it all up, you look like your dad and your very strong like him, but you act like your mom and have her kind heart and strong will… all in all great things to get from your parents"

Naruto smiles as he rubs his nose but his smile soon fades, "so, did they love me?"

Aya blinks a moment, "of course they did, sadly your mother passed away soon after giving birth to you… and your father……"Aya goes quiet and I know that this is something we cant tell him yet,

"your father passed away after helping to stop the kyuubi and saving Konoha, he became a hero and wished for you to be treated like one as well since if you weren't born then the kyuubi would have destroyed the village… he would have been royally pissed too see what really happened" I explain for Aya

The camp goes quiet again and I quickly try to think of something to lighten the mood, then an idea hits me and I quickly nudge my cousin,

"Aya, why don't you tell Naruto where his name came from" I grin as Aya looks confused for a moment before quickly remembering and start giggling

Everyone seems to think our giggling is a bad thing but wait for us to continue,

"Naruto… you know what Jiraiya's books are about, right?" Aya asks and he slowly nods not liking where this is going

"well do you know what his very first book was about?" I ask and he slowly shakes his head so I turn to Kakashi who seems to be trying to sneak away,

"Kakashi you wouldn't happen to know what Jiraiya's very first book was about would you?" I ask him and I smirk when I see him freeze

"uh… oh his first book… well lets see………hmm oh dear I cant seem to remember," he lies

"oh that's too bad, since Naruto was named after the main character," I say matter-of-factly as Naruto quickly looks back and forth between me and Kakashi

"wait what? Somebody explain this to me," he whines and I notice Aya laughing her ass off so she's unable to even speak

"Jiraiya's first book was about a boy who was very strong willed and had a good heart… your mom thought that if she named you after him then maybe you would be similar to the character," I explain trying to hide my giggles

Naruto nods then sees Aya still laughing, "well then what's so funny?"

But before I can say anything Aya quickly sits up, "the character was super gay!" she then promptly falls back over laughing and I soon join her not noticing Sakura trying to hide laugh and Sai just smiling away.

Poor Naruto quickly turns beat red then shouts" WHAT?!?" which just makes us laugh harder,

"I am _**NOT**_ gay dammit!" he stomps his feet and continues fuming as we finally calm down.

**Iris' POV**

Oh my god I cant believe how funny his reaction was ha ha ha, this is just too hilarious

"I swear I'm not gay!" Naruto shouts at everyone since we're all still giggling,

"yea right Naruto, you got the kind heart and strong will from the character, why not be gay too," Elli laughs and he shoots her a glare but she just ignores it

"your just gonna have to find a way to prove it to us Naruto," Sakura states shrugging

Naruto stares shocked at her, "not you too Sakura-chan" he whines

"sorry Naruto I'm not helping you with this one," she giggles and he quickly looks around probably trying to think up something to prove he isn't gay

He then stops and looks at all of us and I cant help but smile, he's cute when he's frustrated, he then quickly turns to me and stares at me, I blink then quickly smile and wave,

"something I can help you with Naru-chan?" I tease but he simply stares harder at my comment,

I slowly lose my smile and stare back at him,

"you ok Naruto?" I ask honestly concerned since he hasn't done anything but stare at me its starting to make my heart beat faster

Then suddenly in the blink of an eye he's kneeling right in front of me and is staring into my eyes, I blink and my eyes go a bit wide but I cant seem to move,

"Naruto?" I whisper when I see his eyes flash red for a split second and a smirk cross his face before he leans in and suddenly captures my lips with his

My eyes go wide for a moment and I hear a gasp beside me, probably Elli but my mind goes completely blank when I feel Naruto's tongue slide across my bottom lip that makes me gasp and I feel his tongue quickly dive into my mouth and twist around my own.

My eyes slowly close and cautiously put a hand on his shoulder after I feel him wrap an arm around my waist as I start to kiss him back,

After a moment he slowly pulls away and we stare at each other a moment before he slowly smiles and I cant help but blush a little when someone coughs to grab our attention and we both jump slightly and quickly turn to look at Kakashi who's giving us a funny look

"I think that's enough entertainment for one night, we should probably head to bed and get some sleep now or we wont get very far tomorrow" he states and we all quietly agree before slowly going to our designated camping spots though right before the fire gets put out I take once more glance towards Naruto and catch him looking at me and I cant help but smile a little before climbing into my sleeping bag.

~~~~~~~~~~ time skip ~~~~~~~~~~

I cant sleep……

I know I'm Canadian so I should be use to camping in the woods but I had a tent then and a blow up mattress, not just a sleeping bag and the open air,

I sigh and turn to one side, then the other, then I lay on my back and stare up at the stars before I sigh again and slowly sit up and rub my eyes then look around the camp at everyone else

Damn them for being able to sleep like this, I turn to Elli and see her out cold and I cant help but glare a little at her

oh I shall have my revenge on you all when you wake up and I'm all grouchy from lack of sleep,

I sigh again then pull my legs to my chest and lay my forehead on my knees, its very quiet suddenly, not even the sound of crickets

It feels like there's something watching me so I pick my head up and look around the camp ground again, seeing that everyone is still sleeping I look up more to the woods, nothing seems to be there except something glowing red in the bushes…………

Wait… glowing red in the bushes? that better not be what I think it is, I slowly turn back to the red I saw and look more closely and…… holy sharingan!

I quickly look to the ground and put a hand over my eyes so I don't look, I hear some rustling and I dare to glance up and see the eyes get taller, the person probably stood up, I glance around the camp again before I quietly get up and walk over to the red eyes,

I walk threw the bushes and hold in a gasp at seeing Sasuke Uchiha leaning against a tree staring at me as if he was waiting for me.

"Sasuke" I whisper before taking a small step back but quickly stop knowing he'd easily kill me before I could even think about calling for help,

"what are you doing here Sasuke? Come to kill your team mates so they'll stop chasing you?" I ask and he remains quiet but raises an eye brow and I frown a little,

I think for a moment before I realize what's going on, "Orochimaru sent you to bring one of us back" I whisper and Sasuke gets up from leaning on the tree,

I grumble a little about 'stupid snake bastards' then hang my head, "just let me get my coat, its cold and I'll complain less" I glance up at him and he narrows his eyes a little, "I wont wake anyone, you have my word"

I turn without waiting for him to react then quickly walk back to the camp and grab my coat and I notice Elli roll over and sit up a little, "Aya? What's going on? Where are you going?" she asks half asleep

I shrug "oh nothing just Sasuke showed up and he's taking me back to Orochimaru's, but I gotta hurry or else he might knock me out," I explain with a hint of annoyance in my voice

Elli doesn't move but I see her eyes are still half lidded meaning she's not fully awake so she wont remember this until she's completely awake.

I kneel down in front of her, "Rin, promise me that if the Akatsuki take you then you befriend Deidara, stay out of everyone's way, and above all, order Itachi to protect you"

Even though she's half asleep she looks confusedly at me, "why Itachi?"

I just smirk a little, "just tell him if he doesn't protect you then I'll tell Sasuke the _**real**_ reason behind the Uchiha massacre and about Madara," I lightly ruffle her short hair, "now go back to sleep," she just slowly blinks before laying back down and going back to sleep

I get back up and glance at everyone else and my sight lingers on Naruto a moment longer then the rest before I turn and walk back threw the bushes to an annoyed Sasuke,

I roll my eyes "relax Uchiha, my cousin doesn't remember anything when she's half asleep like that, you could tell her I'm being brutally murdered and she'd just stare at you then go back to sleep"

Sasuke just gives me another look before he starts walking off with me close behind, I glance back just once more and sigh before I lightly touch my lips then turn back and catch up with Sasuke,

Things just got a whole lot more interesting around here.

* * *

**Ayame: Happy Valentine's Day everyone, I thought that since it was the day of love I'd let Naruto have at least a**_** little **_**something**

**Rin: like you didn't enjoy it *grumbles**

**Ayame: shush you, your just mad cause Deidara hasn't shown up yet**

**Rin: I want Deidara T-T  
**

**Ayame: and you shall have him soon my impatient cousin**

**Rin: I'd better… anyways please R&R everyone and happy Valentine's day**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ayame: wow already up to chapter 6, I'm so proud of myself**

**Rin: just get on with your story *crosses arms***

**Ayame: keep up that attitude and you wont meet Deidara**

**Rin: aww sadness**

**Ayame: heh anyways IrisGirl (that's me ^^) doesn't own anything of Naruto except the characters we created**

**

* * *

**

**Iris' POV**

I slowly open my eyes and for a moment forget where I am until I remembered everything from last night,

'Sasuke'

I quickly sit up right and look around for said Uchiha but I don't see him around, I cross my arms and try to think back to when I last saw him.

~~~~~~~~~~ flash back to an hour and a half ago ~~~~~~~~~~

Me and Sasuke had been walking for at least 2 hours and it was probably around 12 at night when I started yawning, though I didn't say anything since I didn't wanna upset the Uchiha and have him knock me out to shut me up or something.

We continue walking in silence and I can feel my eye lids getting heavier and heavier by the minute and I cant help yawning again,

"hey Sasuke? Do you think we could take a quick break? I know we probably have a long way to go but I don't have any training like you so I need to rest a moment" I ask hesitantly,

He pauses in his step but then keeps walking, obviously ignoring me,

I sigh then frown and cross my arms before walking over to a tree and laying down while leaning against it a little.

Sasuke stops and turned to look at me narrowing his eyes a little like he's annoyed,

"look, I don't wanna stop either but with no training what-so-ever I tire out much faster then you, add the fact its late at night and I haven't slept yet is making me even more tired, plus if I rest then I'll be able to get my energy back and continue walking, and you wont have to carry me," I state before I try and get comfy against the tree,

"che" is all I hear and as I glance back up, I see him walk over to a tree nearby and lean against it while folding his arms and closing his eyes,

'I guess my logic was convincing enough for him' I think before my eyes slowly drift shut.

~~~~~~~~~~ back to the present ~~~~~~~~~~

that's the last thing I remembered, I sigh then look around again still not seeing Sasuke anywhere, although its hard to see cause its still dark

'where the heck did he go? He probably isn't far though and should be back soon to make sure I didn't run away'

I hang my head and that's when I notice the faded blue blanket on my lap, I slowly pick it up to look at it better, 'hey wait, this looks familiar'

But before I can give it a proper look over its suddenly yanked out of my hands, I blink then look up and see Sasuke wrapping it around his waist then tying his rope belt around it,

All I can do is blink up at him before he looks at me then starts walking away, so I quickly get up and chase after him,

"anno… Sasuke?" I hesitate a moment, "thanks" I murmur but I'm pretty sure he heard me since I got a 'hm' in return.

'geez Sasuke _**really**_ isn't much of a talker' I sigh quietly 'Gaara could hold a better conversation then this guy' I grumble slightly and before I realize it we're standing in front of a group of three, all of which are staring at us.

"ah Sasuke welcome back," Karin says instantly perking up and runs to his side nearly knocking me over, I glare at her and she seems to notice since she turns and looks at me,

"are you the girl lord Orochimaru sent us to get?" she raises an eye brow while looking me over

I glare more and put my hands on my hips, "yes I am the girl, Karin, and stop looking at me like I'm trying to steal Sasuke from you before I come over there and poke your eyes out" I bark which catches her off guard, I then cross my arms and turn my head to the side, "your as bad as that damn Sakura, always clinging to your 'precious Sasuke-kun' and whining like a bloody banshee, it's a wonder the guy isn't deaf yet"

Karin looks ready to explode but before she can say anything, Suigetsu starts laughing his ass off which turns her attention towards him, he then gets up and walks over to me and throws his arm over my shoulder

"I like you, even though we're going to give you to Orochimaru, how about we hang out some time" I catch the glint in his eye as he smirks showing off his sharp teeth, as much as they freak me out I manage to remove his arm from my shoulder

"as _**un**_-interesting as that sounds, I just wanna get Orochimaru done and over with so I can go back to Naruto"

Suigetsu raises an eye brow at me, "why would you wanna be with a lame ass ninja like him?"

I glare a little at him, "Naruto is a million times better ninja then you'll ever be fish face" I retort and he frowns and growls at me then reaches over to grab the back of my neck but I quickly duck and run over to Jugo.

Everyone (minus Sasuke) gives me a funny look at running to Jugo but I just clutch onto his cloak, "besides Sasuke, Jugo is the only person in this group I'll trust"

Suigetsu's mouth opens and closes like a fish while Karin has this look of bewilderment on her face but before either of them can say anything Sasuke starts walking away "lets go" is all he says and the group seems to follow quietly,

That is until Karin and Suigetsu start arguing over something I missed, I glance up at Jugo since I stay beside him and notice him giving me a funny look,

I smile up at him, "I like you Jugo, your actually a nice person who doesn't wanna hurt anyone, and I know about your cursed seal and what happens, so just warn me a little a head of time so I can try and hide, I probably wouldn't be able to calm you down like Kimimaro or Sasuke can," all he does is blink then lightly nod before he looks back ahead,

I smile until Karin yells something about wiping that smile off my face but I just sigh and ignore her, 'its to early for her shouting.'

**Elli's POV**

'what's with all the noise?' I close my eyes tighter but the noise gets louder so I slowly sit up and half open my eyes, barely able to make my mind click that everyone in the camp is surrounding my sleeping bag and its still dark out,

I blink a few times as they get quiet before I rub my eyes and open them a bit more, "mmmm mourning everyone, what's for breakfast?"

"Elli, Iris is missing!" I think Sakura was shouting at me, I blinks a few more times before last nights events pop into my mind and my eyes widen a bit, "oh….."

"what do you mean 'oh,' we have to find her, what if something's happened to her, she doesn't know the area and doesn't have ninja training" Sakura says in a rush,

I stretch my arms, "calm down Sakura, Aya is just fine, Sasuke came and got her last night while you were sleeping and…" why'd it get so quiet?I look back to everyone and see their jaws dropped, well except Kakashi's, "she's with _**SASUKE?"**_ Naruto and Sakura shout together

I rub my ears and nod lightly, "she said that Orochimaru sent him to grab one of us and she left with him since she's better at handling him then I would, and she didn't wanna wake you guys cause it would have broke into a fight and she didn't want people fighting and getting hurt over her" I explain once my memory finally came back

I notice Naruto clench his hands into tight fists before he stomps a little ways away while Sakura and Kakashi discuss a plan to rescue my cousin and Sai starts packing up the camp.

I get up and walk over to him then lightly place a hand on his shoulder, "hey Naruto, it'll be ok, Iris is pretty tough when she has to be, and no stupid pedophile snake like Orochimaru is gonna be able to keep her locked up, she's as clever as a fox after all, so I'm sure she'll be able to make Sasuke protect her until we show up"

Naruto takes a few breaths before he lightly nods and I pat his shoulder again, "besides, Aya can easily bribe Sasuke so Orochimaru wont do anything, and I'm sure he'd rather have little boys then my cousin, she'd probably bite his finger off, or worse" I grin when Naruto nods again,

"so which way did they go Elli?" Kakashi asks and I look around trying to remember which direction they were heading in, I see some familiar bushes and quickly point to them,

"they went in that direction, I remember cause its directly across from where Iris was sleeping," everyone nods then quickly gather everything and we take off in the direction Sasuke and Iris had gone hours before.

**Iris' POV**

I'm completely surrounded, no, literally I'm surrounded, Sasuke is walking in front of me, Suigetsu and Karin are of either side of me, and Jugo is behind me, like I said, I'm surrounded.

'Well at least the view is nice,' I glance down to look at Sasuke's backside and I grin a little but then my attention is caught by the purple rope belt, or 'the butt bow' as its been called by my fellow Naruto groupies, (A/N: you know who you are lol)

"would you stop looking at Sasuke ass?" Karin snaps which scares me out of my trance, not that I'd let her know that,

"for your information, I was actually looking at his purple rope belt," well that's the story I'm sticking with, besides, his pants are too baggy to get a good look at his _**perfect**_ ass anyways,

"why would you be staring at his belt?" Suigetsu asks which also caught me off guard but I don't show it, I simply put a hand to my chin and think about how I should tell them, its harder then it sounds, believe me

I also fail to notice Sasuke tilt his head ever so slightly making it known that he was listening in but I was too busy still looking at his 'belt,' "well… hasn't anyone noticed that it kind a looks like a big purple butt bow?" I ask not looking away from the belt

Suigetsu nearly slips and falls on air while Karin stumbles for a moment, "why the hell would you think something so stupid as Sasuke's belt looking like a… a… _**butt**_ bow?" she shouts at me.

"Well… to me Orochimaru is a pedophile, he wants Sasuke's body and went after him when he was like 12 or 13, so in my mind, the outfit he gave Sasuke to wear is kind of like a present for himself and I call the belt a butt bow cause it looks like he gift wrapped his ass as a present for Orochimaru" I explain while trying not to laugh and look to Suigetsu and Karin,

Said weirdo's openly gasp and I try not to laugh at their faces but that feeling quickly goes away when I suddenly bump into the very rigid back of a thoroughly pissed off Sasuke,

I slowly look up to meet his face and quickly take a step back and gasp when I see the sharingan in his eyes looking right at me, 'ah shit, I really gotta learn to keep my big mouth shut.'

**Elli's POV**

'Oh man how far can those two walk? This is redunculous,' I think while still walking with the group, I glance over to Naruto and can see his shoulders are kinda tense, 'he must still be worried.'

I reach out to touch his shoulder and open my mouth to say something but my words are cut off by a white bird flying over us suddenly exploding into a smoke bomb,

"what's *cough* what's going on? I cant see anything," Sakura yells trying to keep from inhaling the smoke,

"Sakura, Naruto, Sai, Elli, where are you?" I hear Kakashi but I cant see anything and I keep coughing from this stupid smoke, I take a few steps in the direction I _**think**_ the other's are in but I don't seem to be getting anywhere,

"Hurry up and grab her you brat before the smoke clears and she gets away, hm!" someone shouts, 'I know that voice'

"yes sempai!" someone else yells, 'I know that voice too,' "what the-?" I feel myself getting picked up and hoisted onto someone's shoulder, "put me down you bastard!" I slam my fists into his back and kick my legs into his chest but it doesn't seem to be working.

"Please stop squirming pretty lady or else Tobi might drop you," said man whispers kind of loudly but I quickly stop squirming when the name clicks in my head and he takes off running, I glance over my shoulder just to make sure and I tense up when I see a side of the orange swirl mask, 'Tobi, that means he's probably taking me to either Zetsu or Deidara, oh please let it be Deidara, I don't wanna worry about being eaten,' I pray silently as Tobi runs out of the smoke,

I look back and notice that I cant see the smoked area anymore, 'he must have run some distance,' I ponder but I notice him carefully put me down, though he doesn't let go of my wrist and keeps pulling me towards a few tree's, "please hurry or sempai will be mad at Tobi," he says and I cant help but forget that he's evil

"don't worry Tobi, I'm sure Deidara wont be mad cause you're a good boy," I smile while running to keep up with him, he seems to pause for just a second before he keeps going but I can hear his quite giggling.

Finally we make it past the tree's and I finally see this giant clay bird, Tobi lets go of me and runs over to it, "sempai Tobi brought the girl just like you told me to," Tobi shouts excitedly, I walk over to it and look around, "Tobi… I don't see any-" I turn around only to come face-to-face with Deidara, 'whoa oh my god its Deidara' I space out as I stare at him,

He looks down at me as if studying me then slowly smirks and leans down closer to my face, "I know we were suppose to pick up this girl but I didn't think she'd be this cute hmm," he smiles a big smile when I blush bright red, "I uh… you we yea…" I stumble out, pretty smart right?

I snap back out of it when I realize he's wrapped his arm around my waist and I turn even more red when he smiles down at me again, "hold on tight" and before I can blink he jumps up onto the giant birds back and sets me back down, I sit quietly just staring at him then blink and turn to my left and notice Tobi appear out of no where, he notices me staring so he waves and I can just imagine the goofy smile behind that mask.

I finally snap out of it when I hear someone calling my name, "**ELLI!**" I look around when the giant bird spreads its wings and prepares to take off so I 'accidentally' grab hold of Deidara's coat to make sure I don't fall off,

"shit! Well time to go, yea" and when I finally notice team 7 coming into the clearing the giant bird takes off high into the sky,

"HOLY CRAP!" I throw myself at Deidara and grab onto his arm and close my eyes tightly, "hey Deidara, I know art is suppose to go out with a bang but can you promise me we wont blow up on the way back?" I plead, hey I love his art but I like it more when I'm a live

Deidara glances back at me before he reaches over with his other hand and lightly ruffles my hair, "I guess since you agree with my style of art I can promise not to blow you up" he smiles and I quickly smile a little myself and peek my eyes open a little to look out over the view,

I slowly let go of Deidara and sit beside Tobi a moment after I feel like I wont fall off and let everything finally sink in and my eyes quickly open wide as I look back to Deidara,

'oh my Jashin, I'm finally with Deidara, almost totally alone with him, and he's taking me back to the Akatsuki base… and for some reason I just cant help smiling.'

* * *

**Ayame: *passes out* that was a rushed few weeks, sorry it took so long, I was at Disney Land and Universal Studios in California for 6 days, you try driving down there from B.C. you'd be tired too.**

**Elli: OMG AYA YOUR SO AWESOME! *attack glomps***

**Ayame: x_x *dead***

**Elli: whoopsy, oh well ^^ *drops Ayame then happy dance* I got Deidara I got Deidara**

**Ayame: -.- oh you'll get much more then just Deidara**

**Elli: o.O what?Ayame: nothing, anyways R&R and prepare for chapter 7 ^^;;**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ayame: hello everyone and welcome to chapter 7 of my story**

**Rin: we hope you'll enjoy this chapter ^^**

**Ayame: IrisGirl doesn't own Naruto or any of its characters except myself and my cousin**

**Rin: that's me, now go R&R**

**

* * *

**

**Elli's POV**

I cant help but keep staring at Deidara-sempai, he's so cool and I probably have this big grin on my face, oh I don't care its Deidara!

I'm so far into my world that I don't notice Deidara turn and look at me, he blinks a little then turns to Tobi, "Tobi! What the hell is wrong with her hm? Did you do something to her while I was making my clay bird hm?" Deidara shouts at Tobi,

I blink then pay more attention to the conversation, Tobi starts crying anime tears, "no Deidara-sempai, Tobi didn't do anything, Tobi is a good boy, maybe the pretty lady is just crazy and likes you though" Tobi tries to explain and I notice a vein in Deidara's forehead as he gets this classic angry anime look on his face

"and just what do you mean by that hm? You think that just because a cute girl likes me you have to assume she's crazy?" Deidara shouts at Tobi who looks ready to burst into tears and I start laughing which grabs their attention.

I slowly wipe the invisible tears from my eyes and I carefully get up and walk over to Deidara, "heh sorry, I never introduced myself, my name's Elli but my friends call me Rin," I smile then extend my hand to shake his, which he slowly accepts and we shake hands and he slowly returns the smile if not a little hesitantly, probably still thinks I'm crazy, which I'm not denying.

We let go of each other's hands and I sit back down cross legged which Deidara and Tobi follow afterwards, we sit in silence for a moment before something pops into my head and I start poking the clay bird I'm sitting on, "heh heh this bird is pretty awesome, hey Deidara will this bird blow up like your other works of art?"

Deidara glances back at me before he slowly smirks, "well of course it'll blow up un, it is **my** art after all," he replies

I smile, "sweet, all art should go out with a bang, I wanna watch you blow it up it sounds like fun," I state before going back to poking the bird, "so why do the Akatsuki want me anyways? I don't really know a whole lot about the jinchuuriki or the biju like my cousin so I'm not very useful,"

Deidara ponders a moment before he opens his mouth to reply only to get cut off by Tobi,

"Tobi knows Tobi knows, the Akatsuki want Elli-chan because they don't want her to reveal their secrets to our enemies, but I guess we should have gotten your cousin too since she knows more," Tobi states and I stare at him a moment and cant help myself, I pat the top of his head and mumble a 'good boy Tobi' then turn back to Deidara,

"well my cousin would have been hard to get since Orochimaru took her, and knowing her she's probably getting into even more trouble with that perverted snake bastard,"

I cross my arms and frown a little thinking of what Aya would do if she met Orochimaru, 'she'd probably make a gay comment or start singing the ding dong song or worse, ask him if he uses Kabuto as a sex slave,' I quiver a little and Deidara gives me a funny look but I just laugh nervously and rub the back of my head,

"so um… when are we gonna get to the Akatsuki lair?" I ask to try and change the subject,

"we should be arriving shortly but until then you'll have to wear this un," that said, he pulls out a blindfold, I stare at it a moment then pout a little as he puts it over my eyes and I quickly grab his hand to keep my balanced,

"sorry, I don't wanna fall off suddenly, I'll let go as soon as I'm back on the ground if that's ok," I tell him hesitantly, honestly I'm not afraid of heights, but I don't like not seeing when I'm hundreds of feet in the air,

"n-no that's alright un," he stutters out and I cant help but smile a little, maybe this wont be so bad after all.

**Iris' POV**

I stare up at Sasuke and, upon seeing the sharingan glaring down at me, I quickly take a few steps back until I bump into Jugo, I glance around the group and notice that they're all looking away, none of them are gonna help me,

"u-um, I-I'm sorry Sasuke, I didn't mean that you were gay or anything I j-just meant that Oro-Orochimaru was… please don't kill me!" I bow my head and close my eyes tightly waiting for the blow to end my life but after a moment, nothing comes,

I glance back up slightly and notice Sasuke walking away with Karin beside him and Suigetsu a few steps behind them, I blink a few times and glance back to Jugo who only shrugs then lightly nudges me to keep walking.

After awhile we finally make it to Orochimaru's lair, at least, I think its his lair, it looks more like a big old tree to me but everyone seems to be heading in that direction so I will blindly follow and keep my mouth shut,

We go inside and I quickly take note of Karin, Suigetsu, and Jugo leaving down a separate hallway and I stop, unsure of who I should go with, I glance between the one hall that has the three weird ninja's walking down it and the other with Sasuke… I pick Sasuke.

I quickly catch up to him but I'm still keeping my mouth shut in case he's still mad, but maybe I can take a chance,

"I'm being taken to Orochimaru aren't I?" I ask Sasuke, to which he doesn't reply and I glare a little at his back, "he's probably gonna threaten me a lot so I'll do as he says," I try again but still no answer from the teme,

I sigh a little before we reach a large door with snakes covering it, probably leads to the main room we always see on the episodes, somehow the door magically opens by itself so me and Sasuke walk in and I stop when he stops and I hear the door close behind me, I know I may act tough but I'd be lying if I wasn't a bit scared.

There sitting on his royal throne was the drag queen himself Orochimaru with his bitch Kabuto right beside him, both with noticeable smirks on their faces directed towards me, damn my stupid idea of wearing short shorts,

"So **this** is the girl who knows everything about Konoha and its citizens," he speaks, I stay quiet and try to seem tough but I cant help but inch very slowly to stand closer to Sasuke, hell even the avenger was better then the snake,

"what's this? Not much of a talker?" he asks me and I glare slightly since I happen to like talking just not to scary ninja's, "come now, I should at least know the name of the girl who will help me destroy Konoha," he smirks more as he slowly stands from his chair.

"its Iris, and go fuck yourself you gay perverted snake bastard," oh crap why did I say that?

I'm about ready to face death but all I can hear is this amused and slightly dark chuckle that sent shivers down my spin coming from said snake bastard, apparently I'm funny to him, "what's so damn funny?" I cross my arms and lean on one leg.

Orochimaru takes a few steps towards me and I tense up a little, "you are my dear, not many people can stand up to me and say what you've said, though I'd watch my tongue if I were you unless you wish to lose it," he threatened, I don't like being threatened,

"now, you will tell me everything you know about Konoha's secrets, and I will let you live… for the time being," I glare more then stop my foot down loudly

"the **hell** I will, the day I tell you what I know is the day Naruto stops eating ramen, if anybody should be giving order's around here its me, I know all about you Orochimaru, including your little secret about Itachi," **that** seemed to grab some attention.

Sasuke's probably watching me now and I can easily tell Orochimaru's getting annoyed with me, he starts walking towards me and I cant help but take a few steps back, hey you'd be scared too if a pissed off Orochimaru was heading in your direction,

I gulp then take another step back, "if you even **think** about harming me then I'll tell Sasuke all about your plans with itachi and then you'll- ahh!" my eyes widen when I realize I'm suddenly pressed back against the wall with Orochimaru's hand around my throat and his face mere inches away from mine,

"are you threatening me?" he hissed and I felt my breath freeze in my throat and my stomach turn at the look in his eyes, a look that said he had no problem with killing me.

He then smirked before he slowly leaned in close to my ear, "you had better watch your mouth from now on girl, lest you find your cousin in a worse position that you," he whispered into my ear making my skin crawl at the feel of his breath on my ear,

I tensed up then glared up at him again but I cant let my cousin fall into Orochimaru's hands so I reluctantly nod and mumble, "fine, I'll do as you say you bastard," he smirks and slowly tightens his grip on my throat making my breath stop completely,

"and keep your mouth shut about the Uchiha, we don't want any unnecessary accidents to happen during your stay here," he whispers then suddenly lets go of me and I drop to the ground clutching my throat and start coughing a little to catch my breath.

I glance back up at Orochimaru and see him standing over me with that stupid smirk on his face again before he turns and walks back over to Kabuto, "take her some place she wont escape from, and make sure she's comfortable,"

Before I can even think of a come back, someone grabs my arm and pulls me to my feet before dragging me out of the room and down the long hall again, I look up to my captor and see its Sasuke so I relax a little, though I **do** notice he hasn't let go of my arm yet, guess what I said earlier is still bugging him.

Eventually we make it to what looks like a cell room, Sasuke lets go of my arm and I slowly walk in then sit on the bed as he closes the iron gate then leans back against the door that leads to the hall,

We stare at each other a moment before I slowly lay down on the bed and look at the ceiling, "what do you wanna know Sasuke?" I ask

He doesn't reply so I can only assume its about Itachi, "you know, seeking revenge isn't a way you should live your life, and should you win against him then you'll have nothing to live for, and then what? Kill yourself? A lot of people would be sad and would miss you," I take a glance back over to him and see him get up from the wall then turn to leave, I sigh

"you get your revenge you know, you will kill Itachi… but you'll feel empty, it will be a hollow victory and you will suffer because of that," I state before turning to my side and decide to take a nap,

"if you want more information from me then you'll just have to sit threw my silly ramblings, I'll still be here when you get back," I wave over my shoulder at him and not two seconds later I hear the door click closed before I hear a lock from the outside,

Guess now all I have left to do is wait.

**Elli's POV**

It feels like we're going down since the wind is starting to blow up and after a moment I feel Deidara lightly tug on my hand,

"come on Elli, its this way un," he tells me and I smile a little, 'I like the way he says my name,' I slide off the side of the bird and wait for them to tell me when to take off the blindfold.

We start walking and I hear a big bang and I whine a little knowing the big clay bird probably exploded but then I hear Deidara chuckle slightly,

"relax it didn't explode, if it did then that would tell people where we are un, I'll let you watch some explosions later hmm?" he explains to me and I smile a bit then nod,

So we continue walking in silence though every now and then Tobi will say something completely random, 'sheesh if I didn't know he was evil I would have thought he was related to Aya," but after a little while I notice that its suddenly darker and a little chillier, I try and see under the blindfold but all I see is a dirt ground.

"you can take the blindfold off now hmm," Deidara says quietly and I quickly take it off only too see we're now in this cave with a bunch of different tunnels going in different directions, 'holy cow, this is a pretty awesome hideout,'

I watch as Tobi skips off down a hall before Deidara pulls me in a different direction, he seems rather quiet now and I'm about to ask him why until I hear faint swearing and I'm gonna take a wild guess here and think he doesn't want me meeting Hidan yet.

Pretty soon we arrive at a large wooden door and Deidara knocks on it before opening it and we both go inside, the room isn't really anything special, it has a large window that's hidden by the building, a desk and chair, and two shadowy figures… wait what?

I look back over to the window and see two tall shadowed figures,

"Leader-sama, I brought one of the girls that came from the other dimension hmm, it seems the other girl is her cousin but was taken by Orochimaru before I arrived hmm" Deidara explains the mission to Leader,

Said leader takes a few steps closer and seems to be giving me a once over, I also get a good look at him and take notice of all the cool piercing's and his awesome eyes, 'I wonder what his real body looks like, oh he's staring at me,'

I bow my head a little to show him respect and hopefully get on his good side, I remember Aya telling me he's actually pretty good but too not piss him off, "hello Pein-sama, my name is Elli, and before you ask, yes I do know about you and everyone here, although I only really know where everyone is from and what they're like, my cousin Iris knows much more about you though since she's loves the Akatsuki," I state

He's silent for a moment before lightly nods then turns back and stands near the window, Konan then looks towards us and I see her orange eyes look at me a moment then turn towards Deidara, "Deidara, you'll be in charge of watching over this girl until we require further information from her, is that understood?" she tells him and he quickly nods, "yes Konan-sama hmm,"

She nods then turns back towards the window and we take that as our que to leave, we both quickly turn and walk out the door and sigh in relief before Deidara nudges my shoulder and tilts his head to the side as a way of saying to follow him as he starts walking away.

After we're far enough away from the door I break out into a huge grin, 'so Deidara's gonna be my babysitter, this may turn out to be a pretty good day,' I think to myself as we arrive to a blank door, Deidara opens it and shows me the room,

"you'll be staying here for the time being hmm, my room is right across the hall from you so you can reach me in case you need something hmm, I hope this room is too your liking yea," he tells me and I look around, I see a nice looking bed and a desk with a lamp on it, how it works I'm gonna guess batteries, but there's also a washroom connected, also not sure how it works, and a dresser for clothes even though I don't have any.

I turn back to Deidara and smile, "its great, thanks a bunch for letting me stay here and I had better get to see some explosions soon," I wave a finger at him and he slowly breaks into a grin,

"yea I haven't forgotten hmm, but we'll do that later since its almost lunch time, oh I bet your hungry huh I should get you something to eat, hope fruits ok hmm," he smiles at me before he turns and leaves too I'm assuming the kitchen, I cant help blushing slightly, 'he's too cute for his own good,' I ponder to myself before smiling and going back into my temporary room, closing the door behind me then hopping over to the bed and sprawling across it.

After a moment I slowly turn over and stare up at the ceiling wondering if my cousin is ok, 'well she's pretty tough so I'm sure she hasn't done anything stupid, and she can always bribe Sasuke to protect her from Orochimaru and Kabuto,' I sigh as I slowly sit up and stare at the floor, my mind going all over the place from what's happened since I woke up until I hear a knock on the door and I see Deidara bring in a small bowl of assorted fruits and he smiles at me which I quickly return,

'guess all I can do is wait it out until something happens, who knows, maybe I'll make an interesting new friend during my stay, un'

* * *

**Ayame: well that's chapter 7 for ya, hope you all enjoyed it, and just wait until the next chapter, when we meet the Akatsuki ^0^**

**Rin: I think you mean when **_**I**_** meet the Akatsuki, you just get to talk with Sasuke**

**Ayame: *grins* I'm not complaining**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ayame: yosh time for chapter 8, this is gonna be one awesome chapter**

**Rin: that's right, I get to meet the Akatsuki today**

**Ayame: which reminds me, WARNING! There will be massive swearing in this chapter, its Hidan people, prepare to be shocked, I am a legal adult and know how to use these words, you have been warned!**

**Rin: um… right, also IrisGirl doesn't own any Naruto characters but us**

**Ayame: SWEARING!**

**

* * *

**

**Iris' POV**

'Ok so I think I've been laying here for about an hour, at least I think its an hour, I don't know I have ADD so bad maybe its only been 10 minutes, oh my god please tell me its been longer then 10 minutes,' I glance back over to the door when I hear feet walk to my door but they quickly pass and I sigh 'damn this is boring,' I twitch a little

'I just hope Elli's holding up, although knowing her she's probably found a way to distract herself, probably pissing Sakura off or something for me,' I snicker a little to myself

'I wonder what Naruto and everyone else is doing?' I sigh and start daydreaming, I slowly smirk 'mmm Naruto with no shirt on, possibly with me throwing water at him oh my gawd yes,' I really am a pervert this makes a bunch of songs pop into my head for some reason.

_I met him out for dinner on a Friday night_

_He really got me working up an appetite_

_He had tattoos up and down his arm_

_There's nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm_

_He's a one stop shop, makes my panties drop_

_He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman_

_A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman, ooh, yeah_

I giggled a little then the image in my head changed to Naruto wearing clothes from my time, he had a slightly faded orange dress shirt with the first couple of buttons undone so I could see his well toned chest, he also had baggy black pants, probably jeans, and he wasn't wearing his headband so some of his hair fell over and framed his face perfectly, and I could just picture this drop dead sexy smirk, similar to the Sasuke fan pictures we've all seen in my world and this totally hot look in his eyes that says 'I want you,'

_let's have some fun, this beat is sick_

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

_don't think too much, just bust that kick_

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

_Let's play a lovegame _

_Play a lovegame_

_Do you want love_

_Or you want fame_

_Are you in the game_

_Dons the lovegame_

I laugh to myself picturing Naruto dance to that, 'ok ok that's enough of that, I really gotta stop doing that, ok so picture someone else… crap who do I wanna picture? Lets see who's totally freakin' sexy… besides Naruto… well there's always Sasuke,'

I think about Sasuke for awhile and try to imagine him sexy, although that isn't very hard, 'maybe if he didn't wear that big butt bow and that stupid new top of his didn't make him look fat he could totally be sexy again,' I sigh then slowly smirk

_Ooh looks like we're alone now (Ahh)_

_You ain't gotta be scared we're grown now (Ahhh)_

_I'm a hit defrost on ya, let's get it blazin' (Uh-huh)_

_We can turn the heat up, if you wanna (Ahh)_

_Turn the lights down low, if you wanna (Ahhh)_

_Just wanna move ya but you're froze up_

_That's what I'm saying_

_Let me break the ice_

_Allow me to get you right_

_Once you warm up to me_

_Baby I can make you feel (hot, hot, hot, hot)_

_Let me break the ice_

_Allow me to get you right_

_Once you warm up to me_

_Baby I can make you feel (hot, hot, hot, hot)_

I pause a moment, 'why the heck did **that** song pop into my head? Oh yea cause he's the ice princess,' I laugh out loud to my own joke before I shake my head then sit up and lean against the wall by the bed.

Although the more I think about Sasuke, the more I remember what I know about him and the bubbly-ness quickly goes away, 'I guess its not really his fault he's like that, ok so maybe Britney Spears isn't the greatest theme for him, but I refuse to think of Linkin Park for him, its over used,' instead a different song pops into my head and I cant help but sing it out loud to myself, 'hey who's gonna hear me?' Slowly I hear the song start in my head and I let my voice flow out

_You're too important for anyone_

_You play the role of all you long to be_

_But I, I know who you really are_

_You're the one who cries when you're alone._

_But where will you go_

_With no one left to save you from yourself_

_You can't escape_

_You can't escape._

_You think that I can't see right through your eyes_

_Scared to death to face reality_

_No one seems to hear your hidden cries_

_You're left to face yourself alone._

_But where will you go (where will you go)_

_With no one left to save you from yourself_

_You can't escape_

_The truth_

_I realize you're afraid (I realize)_

_But you can't abandon everyone_

_You can't escape _

_You don't want to escape._

_I'm so sick of speaking words that no one understands_

_Is it clear enough that you can't live your whole life all alone?_

_I can hear you in a whisper_

_But you can't even hear me screaming._

_Where will you go (where will you go)_

_With no one left to save you from yourself_

_You can't escape _

_The truth_

_I realize you're afraid (I realize)_

_But you can't reject the whole world_

_You can't escapeYou won't escape_

_You can't escape_

_You don't want to escape. _

And the rest of the song slowly fades from my mind but before I can continue my thinking I hear the lock on the door click and in walks Sasuke,

"well well, speak of the devil and he shall appear," I smirk a little as he ignores me for a moment to close the door before he walks over to the cell bars and folds his arms across his chest,

"so… to what do I owe the pleasure of this honoured visit?" I ask him but he doesn't say a word and just stares at me, I sigh and face palm a little, "can we not play 'lets guess what Sasuke's thinking?" I whine but he still doesn't show any sign of saying anything.

I grumbled a little and try to glare at him, "you really are a teme sometimes," at that I can see him show a very small smirk and hear a faint 'hm' and I do a victory dance in my head, "alrighty then," I suddenly roll off the bed and stretch my legs a bit before I turn back to Sasuke,

I stare at him a moment and for some reason it feels like a little light bulb turns on over my head, "ooh you wanna know about what I said earlier to the snake bastard about Itachi," holy crap he reacted, Sasuke Uchiha nodded, I'm so proud of myself.

I sigh a little before I sit back down on the bed and stare at the wall, I cant even face him, "before I say anything remember this Sasuke Uchiha, everything I tell you is completely true, there's nothing in it for me if I lie to you, but I do have one thing I want, I'll tell you the answer to your question but only if you answer my question as well… do you agree?" I ask, hey I might as well get something out of this,

He doesn't move at all for a moment and I think he may turn and leave but he nods again and I nod as well, "well, to finish what I said to the snake, your basically plan B," I turn and look at him and stare right into his eyes to let him no I'm not joking,

"Orochimaru originally wanted Itachi's sharingan and his body but Itachi kicked his ass and Orochimaru ran away like a baby, he then found out about you and as revenge against Itachi as well as to finish his plans he tricked you into joining him, you should already know that Orochimaru doesn't plan to keep his promise on giving you power and plans on stealing your body, but what he doesn't know is that you'll be stronger then him very soon, you'll kill him and then you'll fight against Itachi… for the last time,"

I look back over to the wall and wait a moment to let that sink in, "your fight with Itachi will be very hard, and he'll use a lot of genjutsu, don't trust that you've killed him the first few times, push yourself as far as you can and you'll defeat him, and afterwards you'll meet a man named Madara Uchiha,"

"he goes by the name of Tobi in the Akatsuki and he'll want you to join, which you will and you'll fight against the eight tailed jinchuriki and only slice a tentacle off, don't worry you'll know what I mean in time," I slowly turn back to look at him, he hasn't moved a muscle.

I wonder if I should tell him about the massacre, "Sasuke… about Itachi killing your family… you should know that Itachi wasn't alone," his head quickly snaps up and his eyes bore into mine, I quickly look to the ground before he can activate his sharingan

"Itachi was ordered by the fourth Hokage to kill the Uchiha's because they were planning and training to rise up and take over Konoha, Itachi was the only Uchiha who loved Konoha and was willing to defend it, even against his own family… you were to young to be told this secret but Itachi actually saved you and wanted you to become stronger than him so you could kill him then go back to Konoha as a hero and restore the Uchiha name… but I guess running away to Orochimaru kind of fucked up that plan wha-?"

I quickly look up and see Sasuke inside my cell with his hand grabbing the front of my shirt and pulling me up towards him, me eyes go wide but I quickly close them and I try to struggle out of his grasp

"don't you dare try to make that bastard sound like the hero… I will never forgive him for what he did, order or not!" Sasuke growls at me and I quickly freeze as I slowly open my eyes and see his sharingan activated, I gulp before I reach up and quite suddenly poke him in the forhead with my index and middle finger, "stop living in the past and move on with your life already… everybody has, in some way, a screwed up family and they still find the strength to continue living their lives… so stop complaining like a small child and just go home already!" I snap at him and he glares a little before he drops me onto the ground,

I quickly get up and glare at his back as he starts walking away and closes my cell door behind him, "teme! If your gonna go sulk then at least answer my question like you promised, or have all you Uchiha's lost your sense of keeping a promise?"

He pauses with the main door open a little but he doesn't turn back around, I take this as my que to hurry up and ask, "what does Orochimaru plan to do with me?"

Sasuke is quiet a moment before he slowly turns his head to look at me, "if you refuse to answer him then he'll allow Kabuto to experiment on you since your from another dimension,"

I tense up and gulp again, "oh joy… sounds like fun I cant wait for that," I grumble sarcastically before I sit back on the bed, "well I guess thanks for the heads up," I glance over and see Sasuke lightly nod to me, I'm guessing its his way of saying 'thanks for telling me all that stuff' before he turns back around the leaves out the main door and leaves me a lone again.

**Elli's POV**

I watch as Deidara comes back in with the bowl of fruit and I quickly grab an apple before he can sit then take a bite out of it and wait in silence for something to happen,

"so can I ask you something hmm?" Deidara suddenly asks

"well you just did but yea what's up Dei?" I answer and he smirks a little at the nickname before he sits cross-legged in front of me on the bed,

"I just wanted to know if your really from another dimension?" he asked me curiously, "I mean that's what Leader-sama mentioned but I didn't think he was actually serious un,"

"well yea… I live on the same planet but on the other side of the world in a country called Canada… in my world there really are no such things as ninja's and we rely on technology for everything… there's no chakra so no cool ninja tricks and we have telephones and computers and robots, and in our world… your world is simply a Japanese cartoon created to entertain us," I tell him "hey at least in our world you guys still exist in a sense… you've probably never even heard of my world here,"

Deidara stares at me as if I'm nuts and his jaw is hanging slightly and I cant help but laugh a little as I finish up my apple quickly then poke him in the nose to wake him up, "I get it, it's a lot of info," I giggle a little then finally notice how tired I am and I cant help but yawn,

Deidara chuckles a little, "I think its time you got some rest Elli, its starting to get pretty late hmm,"

He gets up to leave but before he can get too far I grab his wrist, he turns and looks at me and I can feel the heat rising too my face,

"um… would it be ok if you… slept in here with me? I don't really feel safe in this place, what with all the S class missing ninja's walking around… I mean if my cousin were here it would be different… but um… yea"

Before I can get another word out Deidara quickly swipes one of the pillows off my bed and lays himself on my floor with his hands behind his head and his legs crossed a little,

"I guess I can stay the night hmm, after all I _**am**_ in charge of watching after you… cant have you escaping while I'm in my own bed sleeping un, that would make me look bad hmm," he smirks a little then opens his one eye to look at me and I cant help but smile a little and nod my thanks before I curl up on the bed and try to sleep.

**Iris' POV**

I don't really remember anything but I find myself opening my eyes, 'I must have fallen asleep after Sasuke left,' I sit up and look around the room while rubbing my eyes and see everything's the same,

After a moment I hear the door open and I quickly turn towards the door to see Kabuto walk in with this creepy smirk on his face,

"ah good morning, or I guess I should say afternoon since its after 11... You really slept in you must have stayed up pretty late," he tells me but I just ignore him as I roll out of the bed, 'I know I took a nap a few hours ago while walking with Sasuke but that was only for maybe an hour or so since the teme woke me up so I was bloody tired, sorry if I slept in,'

I grab my sweater vest and slide it back on and then my shoes before I turn back to Kabuto while running my fingers threw my hair, "alright what do you want?" I sigh

"you are to come with me my dear so I may see just how similar you are to people from my world," he replies while fixing his glasses even though they weren't crooked.

"great its experiment time," I whisper to myself before I stand up and walk over to the cell door and watch as he opens my cell, he grabs my upper arm and almost drags me out and keeps a good hold on me so I cant run I'm guessing,

We walk down the hall and all I can hear is the sound of our foot steps and I zone out for a moment to try and think of a way outta here but I'm pulled from my thoughts when we stop in front of a door and we quickly go inside.

He walks me over to a table and orders me to sit on it, I had to bite my tongue from telling him what he can sit on but I do as he says and wait quietly while his back is turned and he's fiddling with some tools that I cant see, god I hate hospital equipment,

Finally he turns back around and has a smile on his face like he's trying to make me feel better, "alright, first I would like to check your reflexes and then your respiratory circulation," he tells me and I nod in understanding as he uses that mini hammer thing on my knees and checks my joints and reflexes while he nods to himself in a way that I'm guessing means I'm a normal person,

He then uses a stethoscope to listen to my heart and lungs before he nods again and puts it down and writes in his little folder, "your quite cooperative miss Iris,"

"yea well I've been to a doctors office before for check ups and so far it's the same thing so there's no reason for me to fight you… besides you'd probably kick my ass since I don't have any fighting skills," I tell him and he nods again and gives me another smile,

'Sigh, if he wasn't evil then I would have thought he was cute,' I think to myself but then he's suddenly standing in front of my with a needle and I tense up, "uh… hey Kabuto, what's that for?" I point to the needle and smile nervously and his smile slowly turns into an evil grin,

"this is so I can take a blood sample and run further tests," he tells me as if its nothing,

"fuck that shit," I yell before I pulls my legs up and kick him in the chest but he grabs my ankle and tries to lay me down while I smack him over the head several times,

"dammit get off me you whore of a snake bastard let go let go LET GO!" I scream at him but he ignores it as he puts the empty needle down and tries reaching for something else

"I liked you better when you were Sasori's puppet you stupid four-eyed quack doctor!" I shout and finally see him snatch up another needle with something already in it,

'oh HELL no!,' I quickly lift my leg up and manage to knee him in the side of the head and knock his glasses off, while he stumbles for a second in obvious surprise I bring my other leg up to my chest then slide it down and innocently place it between his legs and give a swift kick.

If I had the time I would have laughed at his face but I didn't so instead I pushed his off of me and jumped off the table, I glance back at him while I start running towards the door and cant help but remember this one clips from the cartoon Dexter's Laboratory,

"goodbye Dexter," I shout back before I run out the door and start down the long hall way trying to find my way out,

'Dammit all these hall ways look the bloody same.' I think angrily as I take another turn and pray it's the right way, the sound of my feet is starting to hurt my ears and the more nothing happens the more scared I start getting,

Finally I stop to catch my breath but after a second I hear footsteps, I look both ways down the hall but I cant tell which way their coming from so I run to the closest door and quickly go inside while closing the door quietly so whoever is chasing me wont hear.

I close my eyes and rest my forehead against the door while I put a hand over my mouth to silence my heavy breathing and listen to the sound outside the door,

"dammit where could she have gone? Ugh… she'll pay for attacking me like that even if I have to perform an autopsy while she's still alive," he growls then I hear his footsteps walk past the door and I sigh quietly in relief,

I close my eyes a moment and put my hand down before I turn around and catch the last of my breath but when I open my eyes to look at where I am, all I can see is a tall figure with short blackish blue hair that's spiked in the back, pale skin, and black eyes that are darker then a moonless night,

"Sasuke"

**Elli's POV**

"get the fuck back here you fucking little pansy ass lollipop wanna-be freak!" I jump awake in my bed when hear someone yell and I glance back to Deidara and see he heard it too, "Hidan," we both mumble.

Deidara then gets up and goes over to the door to opens it and make sure Hidan isn't killing Tobi only to be run over by said loli pop member,

Tobi then runs up to me and grabs my hand suddenly and pulls me to my feet, "hurry pretty lady, you have to help Tobi hide from Hidan before he kills Tobi," he says before he takes off threw the door with me right behind him and Deidara slowly peeling himself off the floor,

"dammit Tobi bring her back here un!" Deidara yells after us but Tobi quickly pulls us around a corner and we lose Deidara only to bump into a toned chest, Tobi still has a hold of my hand so he catches me before I fall but I quickly look up to see a tall man with short slicked back silver hair and bright purple eyes, no shirt and a Jashin symbol necklace on,

"there you are you little fuck tard," he yells at Tobi and I cant help but stare at him and try not to laugh, he then turns and notices me and glares at my obvious staring, "what the shit are you looking at you fucking little bitch?" he shouts at me and I blink for a second before a big grin breaks on my face and I suddenly hold out my right arm like I'm saluting him,

"Hail Jashin-sama!" I shout back at him and now he looks confusedly at me before I hear what sounds like a growl

"are you mocking my religion? You cock sucking little whore, when I get my hands on you I'll- hey get back here you fucking brats!" I quickly grab Tobi and run as fast as I can away from the crazy Jashinist and turn a sudden corner then stop to quickly catch my breath,

"ah thanks for the help pretty lady," Tobi says and I sigh slightly,

"you know Tobi you can call me Elli, that _**is**_ my name after all," I tell him over my shoulder

"ah ok then Elli-chan," Tobi replies back and I just shake my head and continue walking with him beside me.

After a minute I come across Kisame and all of a sudden I hear the Jaws theme in my head, (A/N: sing along with you know the words) 'duh nuh… duh nuh… duh nuh duh nuh duh nuh duh nuh duh doodaloo,' I giggle to myself but decide maybe I shouldn't piss the giant shark off and continue walking,

"hey Tobi you ever heard of a movie called Jaws?" I turn and ask Tobi though I'm still walking backwards and Tobi shakes his head and I shrug then turn around only to quickly stop when I see Zetsu staring at me,

"what's this? A quick snack to eat? **perhaps… she does look rather tasty**," the white side asks only to be answered by the black side, 'that really is creepy'

I suddenly jump to one foot and do the crane pose I see in Jackie Chan movies and make that funny kung fu sound, "back off plant man or I'll put you in your grave with weed killer,"

Zetsu stares blankly at me for a moment before he starts talking to himself again, "**perhaps this girl is under the impression of a genjutsu**… either that or she's taken some type of drug, better not eat her then," and then he sinks into the floor and disappears as I stand normal again.

"come on Tobi lets get outta here before Zetsu-san comes back to try and eat me," I quickly walk in the opposite direction and Tobi quickly follows behind.

As we're walking we pass by Kakuzu and I glance back at him for a moment, "if I had a million dollars if I had a million dollars… I'd be rich," I sing out and he pauses a moment but then keeps walking while shaking his head and ignores me to which I laugh at.

Tobi stares at me a moment. "neh Elli-chan what's so funny? Tobi wants to know cause Tobi's a good boy," he says happily and I slowly lose my laugh then cross my arms,

"ok listen up Tobi, you can stop that innocent good boy routine, its getting old and nobody's fooled," I state seriously,

"what are you talking about Elli-chan? Tobi _**is**_ a good-" but before he can finish I poke him in the chest

"I said stop it, god I already know your really Madara Uchiha, my cousin told me all about you and how you wanted the Uchiha's to take over Konoha but they thought you were too blood thirsty and kicked you out and you took Itachi as your apprentice or something," I growl getting annoyed but then notice Tobi/Madara get very still.

(A/N: I apologize if Madara's personality is wrong, I haven't actually seen how he acts in episodes yet so I'll just try and make him like Orochimaru but less stupid)

"young lady, if you don't lower your voice then I'll have no choice but to shut you up by force and believe me… you don't want that," he threatens me then looks me in the eye and I notice his eye is red so I quickly look to a cloud on his coat,

While looking at the clouds I miss him looking past me and seeing Itachi about the walk past us but I quickly look up when Madara suddenly jumps at me clumsily and I quickly dodge out of the way,

"don't touch me you weirdo," I yell at him and turn to try and run only to see Itachi watching us and I quickly stop,

"ah Itachi-san, she's trying to get away and Leader-sama said she cant leave," Tobi yells and I turn to glare at him, 'damn him for changing personality's,'

I turn back to Itachi and accidentally look him in the eyes, "no wait I have to get to my cousin, she's with Orochimaru and if I don't meet up with her then… then she'll tell Sasuke… about…"

but my sentence is cut short when I see his sharingan and my body goes limp as my eyes roll back then close and everything around me goes black as I pass out.

* * *

**Ayame: *stretches* ahh sorry for the wait but there ya go I hope your happy**

**Rin: why did you have to stop there? T-T who knows what Itachi's gonna do to me**

**Ayame: ah relax your fine ya big baby, anyways on with the next chapter!**

**Rin: indeed!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ayame: hello my wonderful fans and welcome to chapter 9, I'm so proud everyone has stayed with us for so long, thank you**

**Rin: can you get on with the story, I'm passed out with Itachi and Tobi  
**

**Ayame: yea well I'm with Sasuke after running from Kabuto, stop complaining, its all part of my master plan**

**Rin: your making this up as you go aren't you?**

**Ayame: tee hee, anyways I the almighty IrisGirl, do not own Naruto or its characters… yet mwahahaha**

**

* * *

**

**Elli's POV**

I slowly open my eyes and see I'm in a room that looks like mine but then I notice all the clay and quickly guess its Deidara's room, I look around more and finally spot him nearby sitting in a chair reading a book,

I slowly sit up and rub my head, "what happened?" I ask him and he jumps slightly at seeing me but then lightly smiles as he puts his book down,

"well you looked into Itachi's sharingan who was trying to stop you cause he thought you were a prisoner trying to escape hmm," he explains while he walks over and sits on the bed beside me, "hey… what were you about to say before you passed out hmm? I didn't really hear but apparently it was enough to stop Itachi from killing you un,"

I pause a moment then rub the back of my head and smile apologetically, "ah sorry Deidara, I cant really tell you… I can only tell Itachi," I explain and he pouts but nods, 'probably trying to find a way to beat Itachi again' I think then look around the room more closely now that I'm more awake.

That's when I finally notice the dark figure standing in the door way watching us, I lightly nudge Deidara and when he looks up at me I nod my head in Itachi's direction and he turns to look at him, Deidara quickly stands back up and crosses his arms over his chest as he stands in front of me, "what do you want Uchiha hmm?" Deidara asks him rudely

Itachi stares at us and everything goes really quiet for a moment as he looks between us, finally his eyes land on me but I notice their not red but are actually black, he then turns back to Deidara and his gaze seems to harden, "leave," is all Itachi says but Deidara stays still and after a heated glare off I finally stand and put my hand on Deidara's shoulder.

"Dei its ok… you can stay outside the door and come back in after we're done talking, ok?" he bites his lower lip in thought for a moment before he nods, "alright hmm… but if he tries anything you don't hesitate to let me know and I'll kick his ass un," he states loudly and I smile a bit as I watch him leave and glare at Itachi before he leaves and closes the door behind him.

Me and Itachi stare each other down and I wont lie, I am pretty scared right now, Itachi could easily kill me without hesitation but Iris told me he only does it to keep his cover or unless he has something to gain so maybe if I don't tell him anything I'll stay alive,

We're both quiet for a moment before Itachi breaks the silence, "what do you know about Sasuke?" he asks

I'm quiet for a second before I gulp and answer him, "my cousin, Iris, told me that if I'm ever taken by the Akatsuki then I should ask you to help me escape because if I don't meet up with her soon then she's gonna find Sasuke and tell him everything about the Uchiha massacre and what she knows about Madara Uchiha,"

Itachi goes quiet again then gives me a once over before staring into my eyes, probably to see if I'm lying then he light nods which I almost missed if I had blinked before he turns and leaves the room,

Not a second after he leaves I see Deidara come back in and I release a long breath I didn't know I was holding before I sit back down on the bed, Deidara comes over and sits beside me and puts an arm around my shoulders,

"you ok hmm?" he asks and I smile up at him and nod,

"never better," I reply

**Iris' POV**

"Sasuke," I whisper and stare at him while he stares right back, 'of course I had to pick Sasuke's room, its like I'm stuck in a crappy fanfiction and everyone's laughing at me, sad face,'

I stiffen when I hear some more footsteps go past the door and I watch Sasuke to see if he'll rat me out but he remains silent as the sounds in the hall go quiet, I sigh then go to lean back against the door but something pokes me in the back and I flinch,

"what the hell?" I reach behind me and feel something sticking out of my back, I carefully grab it and slide it out, whatever it is its long and really in there, I finally get it fully out then relax against the door as I bring my hand around to look at it but what I see makes my body go stiff again,

It's the needle Kabuto was trying to use to inject me with something, "ah fuck" I grumble to myself as I slide down to the floor and stare at the small amount of the liquid still in the syringe,

I hear the sound of shuffling as my vision starts to go slightly fuzzy but its hard to tell with how dark it is in the room, I look up and see Sasuke slowly get up from his bed and walk over to me before he kneels down in front of me and looks me in the eye. He then reaches over and takes the needle from me before he stares at it a moment,

He then takes my hand and pulls me to my feet, 'when did his touch feel so hot? Wait has he even touched me before, maybe I'm just crazy, hell I'm in a room alone with Sasuke and I'm not trying to hump him so maybe I'm dreaming and I'm still with Naruto in the clearing,'

But I'm suddenly pulled from my thoughts when Sasuke tugs me over to his bed and he pushes me to sit down, "stay" is all he says and I grudgingly obey, 'I hate being treated like a dog,' but that thought makes me smirk slightly, "woof"

Sasuke chooses to ignore my comment before he looks back to the needle then back up to me, he then leans in really close to my face and I can feel a small blush forming, "what?" I ask and he reaches up and touches my shoulder,

His touch warms my skin and gives me goose bumps, I glance over to my shoulder then back up to his face and I cant help but lick my lips at the look he's giving me, I cant even describe the look, it was like he was calculating me and it feels like he's seeing threw me but before I can do anything he pulls away from me and I whine slightly at the lack of heat,

"you were injected with a type of narcoanalysis and aphrodisiac, that's why your acting this way," he tells me,

I blink up at him, "a who da what it?" is my clever reply, I stare at his lips as he talks and I cant stop my mind from going to the gutter with that he could be doing with those lips,

"idiot… it's a mixture of a truth serum and a drug that makes your hormones act up," he explains to me, I blink and force myself to look away from him and rub my arms trying to get the heat back,

"so basically I cant lie and if you touch me it makes me horny… well that blows," I lean my head back and rest it against the wall as I flatten my legs on the bed and stare up at the ceiling,

In the corner of my eye I see him staring at me again, I close my eyes and take a few deep breaths to calm down, "Sasuke stop staring at me like that… its making my heart beat faster,"

I cant tell if he stopped or not but he probably hasn't, "what's been going on in Konoha?" he suddenly asks and I quickly pick my head up and stare at him, I slowly sit up and pull my legs in to sit cross legged,

"wow… that's something I never expected to hear coming from you… um… well everyone seems to be doing alright, my cousin actually ran around meeting everyone and I only met a few people but Kiba's still a dork, Kakashi still runs late and makes crappy excuses, Sakura is still annoying and Naruto is still Naruto," I smile when I think of Naruto,

"he still trains hard whenever he can to get you back, takes all of Sakura's crap and Sai's jokes, eats ramen like there's no tomorrow and still acts like Konoha's knuckle head and loudest ninja who wears orange, he's got tons of friends who support him and he's just Naruto,"

Sasuke stares at me a moment and I slowly lose my smile and blink, "what?"

"you like him," he openly states, I blink again then smile, "of course I like him, Naruto's the best and even though he has the Kyuubi sealed in him doesn't make him the demon and I really care about him," I tell him with no shame, I got rid of my shame years ago and it just makes my life easier.

"do you love him?" he asks and I tense up a bit, I bit my lower lip as I think about it,

"in the few days I've been around Naruto I've come to really enjoy spending time with him… he's the kind of person I would want to be around all the time… but… love is a really big step that people step into way to quickly instead of thinking about it, they don't take time to really see if its love and just assume its true love… I've done that before and I deeply regret it cause the guy was an ass… so to say I love Naruto after only spending a day with him would be a lie… but I wouldn't be lying when I say I wanna spend more time with him to find out if I can love him," I tell him as I get a big smile on my face,

"you're a strange girl," is all he says before it goes quiet again.

**Elli's POV**

"Uno!" I hold up my final card and look over to Dei and see him with what looks like a small hand full, basically saying he's failing at this game and that makes me laugh,

He glares at me, "shut up un! I'm just letting you win so maybe I'll get a treat for being a gentleman hmm," he tells me which makes me laugh more and go 'aww' but he rolls his eyes and puts down some cards before I pout and have to pick up eight,

"damn you master exploder," I smirk slightly and he just smirks back

"pay backs a bitch sweet heart hmm," he winks at me and I roll my eyes trying to fight the blush, "so you were talking about your home un?"

"ah right, well its really hard to explain… maybe you should just come visit and see for yourself hmm?" I reply and he looks up from his cards at me and blinks,

"you want me to visit your home un?" he asks surprised that I would say that, I just shrug and nod,

"well yea, I mean I'm probably not gonna be staying here for much longer and me and my cousin are gonna find a way home cause we cant live here, we don't have skills that'll work in this world," I explain and he lightly nods but I notice he seems to deflate a bit,

I tilt my head to the side a bit as I watch him, he seems to get a sad look in his visible eye and I cant help but try and think of something to make that smile come back, when suddenly it feels like a giant light bulb turn on over my head,

"hey Dei why don't you come with us?" I ask excitedly, he quickly looks back up to me and blinks a few times, "what?" he asks sounding surprised

I smile at him and move a bit closer, "you should come with us, I know the Akatsuki forced you to join them so you don't wanna be here, also if you stay here then your gonna have to fight Sasuke and you'll end up using the mouth on your chest to blow yourself up but it wont work so you'll have died for nothing… if you come to our world you could easily get a job as an artist or even a demolitionist and get paid a lot of money for your work,"

Deidara stares at me like I'm crazy, "what about my hands hmm?" he asks, "we have fingerless gloves you could wear while your out," I explain and see that he's slowly starting to take it in and starting to like it.

"but what about my revenge against that jerk Itachi un?" he asks and I give him a look that says 'are you serious?' as I roll my eyes, "you're a big idiot if you want revenge to rule your life, I would think someone smart like you would rather enjoy blowing things up or making art, unless you don't think art is fleeting?" I glance over and see him frown,

"of course art is fleeting un! fleeting art is everything in this world that makes sense and I would never give up my art for anything or anyone un!" he replies loudly and I giggle a little,

"so you'll come with us and forget about the damn Uchiha?" I ask just to make sure and he folds his arms and nods then puts down his last card on the pile as he grins,

"I win hmm," he says as my jaw drops and my eyes widen while I try and figure out how he did that, I forgot we were even playing, I must have been playing without realizing it,

"well damn… I guess you win… dammit I lost the game!" I throw my last two cards down showing I would have won if I had been paying more attention,

I glance up to Deidara as I pout angrily but he leans over and lightly kisses my cheek which makes me blush bright red as he laughs and that slowly makes me smile,

'I guess losing this game isn't so bad if my consolation prize is him,' I slowly start laughing with him.

* * *

**Rin: Yay Deidara's coming home with us *jumps around then does happy dance***

**Ayame: sorry the chapter was so short, but the plot will thicken as we head to the double digits chapters, thanks for staying with us for so long**

**Rin: yea thanks, if you keep reading and leaving comments, that gives Aya an excuse to keep writing**

**Ayame: but my next chapters may take awhile because our anime convention is a week away and after that I'm going to Hawaii for a week so I wont be home to write more (although maybe it'll give me idea's for later chapters)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ayame: alrighty this is chapter 10, I'm officially in the double digits now**

**Rin: great now lets get this started, I wanna elope with Deidara**

**Ayame: your not eloping, and I have to escape Orochimaru anyways**

**Rin: fine go do your escape so I can have my Deidara ^^**

**Ayame: *rolls eyes* anyways IrisGirl doesn't own the Naruto characters**

**

* * *

**

**Iris' POV**

'I have taken over Sasuke's bed mwahahahaha lolz,' I got bored after my whole love speech so I sprawled out on Sasuke's bed with a big ass grin on my face that probably looked way to much like Naruto's to make Sasuke comfortable, too bad for him,

"ok so I need to figure out a way out of here, all the halls look the same so I'll probably get lost or run into someone who works here and then get recaptured which would suck so I need to be able to find my way around, neh Sasuke you know the way around here don't you?" I ask him suddenly but he stays quiet and I stick my tongue out at him

"aww your no fun come on I bet you could help me get outta here, pretty please?" I ask but he just ignores me, 'so I gotta actually try being smart do I?' I plot before I roll off the bed and stand up,

"hey Sasuke, do you wanna know about your fight with Itachi?" I smile a little when his head quickly spins around to look at me and I take a few steps back,

"I'll make you a deal Uchiha… you help me escape with no strings attached and I'll tell you everything I know about how to win your fight with Itachi no strings attached, what'dya say?"

He stands to, what I guess, show me the way out but when I look at his eyes I see the sharingan and before I can gasp he's suddenly in front of me with a hand around my throat and has pushed me against the wall,

"and why should I make a deal with you when I can just force you to tell me, you have the serum in your system so you cant lie and just touching you like this is probably driving you crazy," he tells me and I'm sad to say he's right,

His hand on my throat is heating my skin up and I can feel him move his thumb over my chin, I gulp and try to ignore my damn hormones, I look up at him and see his pale skin in the candle light making him look even sexier then any fan picture I've seen, his now dark eyes staring into mine with that same calculating look as before,

"nah, Sa-Sasuke… let me go… please," I try and plead but my voice is starting to sound breathy, he moves closer so his body is pressed against mine and makes my body start to heat up as he pushes a leg between mine, I close my eyes tightly and turn my head away from him,

"now why should I stop when your enjoying this so much?" he asks me and I cant reply as he moves his hips against me, 'dammit that feels nice but now is not the time for this, I gotta get back to Naruto.'

I open my eyes and glare at him although I'm pretty sure there was some lust mixed in with it but I do my best, "I'm sure Mikoto would be so proud of your actions right now Sasuke," I hiss a little when he grabs a hand full of my hair and glares at me,

"don't you talk about her like you know her," he growls and I glare back now that he isn't pressed against me I can think more clearly.

"I know a lot about your mother, and I think she would be so proud her son is trying to force information from a girl by using a weakness like this against her," I growl back sarcastically and he activates his sharingan again before he throws me onto the floor,

I lose my breath for a second but managed to catch my self before I could hit my head, "look! If you just help me get outta here then I'll tell you about your fight with Itachi, it seems pretty fair to me, then you wont have to bother with me and I'll be out of your stupid duck butt hair," I snap as I carefully stand up but keep a distance from him.

I growls at me a little then closes his eyes and takes a few deep breaths before he slowly folds his arms, "alright… I'll help you escape… but you have to tell me _**everything**_ you know about what Itachi's gonna do, and if you back out of the deal and try to run then I wont hesitate to kill you," he tells me and I nod thinking shaking his hand might be a bad idea,

"you have yourself a deal, just no more attempted rape, as sexy as you are I'd rather give myself to Naruto," I tell him as I cross my arms over my chest now wanting to get rid of the heat Sasuke was giving me,

'just had to be an ass about it, if only someone could remove that stick shoved up his ass then he might be a decent human being,' I glare a little at him then turn my head to look away from him.

**Elli's POV**

As I lay on my stomach on Deidara's bed I cant help but stare at all his clay figures when something clicks in my head, "hey Deidara? If you think art is fleeting then why do you have some small clay models, it seems more like Sasori's style," I ask him then look over the edge of the bed to the floor so I can see him staring up at the ceiling,

"oh those? Yea I guess it would be more Sasori danna's style then my own hmm… I'm not really sure why I made them un, I was bored and made them but I never got around to blowing them up so I just kept them hmm," he tells me and I lean back to look at them again,

"do you miss Sasori?" I ask quietly, he seems quiet for a moment but I stay in my spot and wait for his answer,

"yea I guess sometimes I do when I talk about my art and there's nobody to disagree with me hmm, Sasori no danna definitely had his own way of showing art and I respect him for that… even if he was wrong heh," he tells me and I can hear in his voice he missed him at least a little bit.

Its quiet for a moment as I go over what to do when I turn my head slightly, "hey Deidara what time is it?" I ask suddenly

"um… I think its probably about 2 or 3 un… why?" he asks and I quickly roll off the bed and try to land on my feet but I didn't realize how close he was so I actually ended up rolling off the bed and landing on top of him,

I knock the breath out of him and I'm actually frozen for a moment before I quickly jump off him and blush a bit, "I'm sorry Dei I didn't realize how close you were," I try to apologize but he just chuckles a little at me as he gets up,

"its alright Elli," he pats my head and I smile a little knowing I hadn't hurt him, he then turns and grabs the fruit bowl again, "we should probably eat something before we leave so we have our energy," he explains as he walks back over to me and offers me some,

"ah right, good idea," I reply as I grab some grapes, a banana, and an orange, "this should do it," I say before I start eating the banana while I see Deidara grab an apple and a pear.

I move to sit on the bed while I watch Deidara grab a backpack and start filling it with a bunch of stuff like a blanket some bandages and a few weapons as well as a lot of clay, finally he seems to have filled the pack to the top before he closes it and hoists it over his shoulder, he looks at me and smiles before he looks beside me and sees his Akatsuki cloak,

I follow his gaze to see the cloak so I pick it up and hold it out to him, "what are you gonna do with this and your ring?" I ask as he takes the cloak and stares at it a moment,

After a second I quickly get an idea, I get up and snatch it from him before I lay it on the bed, I then take some paint I noticed earlier and use my finger to leave a small message on the inside for them to see it, I step back to look at my work and quickly grin, "that'll do," I congratulate myself as Deidara steps beside me to see and he chuckles before he slides his ring off and tosses it beside the cloak.

"screw you guys, I'm a goin home?" he looks at me and I just giggle a little, "it's a tv show in my world, don't worry you'll see it eventually and see how nuts me and my cousin really are," I explain as he nods, "I look forward to it," he says.

As we turn to leave he takes my hand and I can feel the mouth move a little but I don't pull my hand away, it feels kinda weird but neat, anyways we quietly leave Deidara's room with him as the look out,

He then glances at me and makes the signal to stay quiet before he tightens his grip on my hand and takes off down the hall with me right behind him, we take a few turns and run down some long ass hall ways before we get to an open area,

We stay hidden behind a corner and carefully look to see if the place is empty, after seeing it all clear we make a mad dash towards the front entrance and we both think we're gonna make it when Deidara suddenly stops and moves to stand in front of me,

I move slightly to see over his shoulder wondering why he stopped when we're so close but before I can ask him I see the reason,

Standing there in front of us blocking our only way of escape is none other then Itachi Uchiha,

"crap"

**Iris' POV**

I stay quiet as Sasuke moves to his door and walks out, he glances back at me still in the room before he starts walking away, I quickly take the hint and run to catch up and follow him,

We take only maybe three corners before we go down a really long hall way that leads us outside, I blink at the sudden light then inhale the fresh air, "this is so much better," I stretch my arms before I glance over to Sasuke and see his back still turned to me,

I roll my eyes before I put my hands on my hips, "well Sasuke a deals a deal, I actually don't know a whole lot about your battle but I _**can**_ tell you that your final battle will be at the abandoned Uchiha stronghold, you two are going to have a conversation while using genjutsu's and Itachi's going to reveal his real reason for wanting to take your eyes, Itachi's going to use his Tsukuyomi but your going to break free and that's when you two are going to fight using ninjutsu. Itachi will then use Amaterasu but you'll just shed your skin, use it as a distraction and attack him with your fire release, afterwards your going to use your trump card, I cant tell you what it is yet but you'll know, but Itachi will survive using Susanoo, Itachi is going to be very weak at this point but your going to be almost completely out of chakra yourself, your going to attack him but have it deflected and… that's all I can tell you… the end result is you'll win but I cant tell you the final moment, sorry" I tell him

Sasuke stares at me with no emotion on his face,

I watch him closely, "are we even now? that's the only thing your interested in at the moment so that's all the information I can give you," I watch him a moment but he doesn't move so I take that as a good sign and go to walk past him but before I can get to far he suddenly grabs my wrist and stops me from walking away,

I stop when I feel the heat move up my arm then to my body and I look over my shoulder at him but he's looking down so his long bangs are covering his eyes, "Sasuke?"

"thank you… and sorry…" he says so quietly I almost don't hear him but I do so I lightly smile, "no problem, now!" I carefully pull my hand away then pat him on the shoulder,

"don't forget you still have a choice so you don't have to go down this road, it'll only lead to secrets and problems you shouldn't have to deal with," I tell him and he stands back up straight and goes back to be emotionless,

I roll my eyes then give him a half salute wave before I quickly run towards the woods, but I stop before I completely disappear and turn to see Sasuke still standing there, "hey teme! If I'm ever in Konoha again be sure to come and visit me, you may be an ass but your not bad company!" I yell at him then wink and laugh as I take off into the woods missing him smirk a little,

"maybe I will," he says quietly to himself then turns and goes back into Orochimaru's base.

**Elli's POV**

I watch as Deidara frowns then get into a fighting position and Itachi does the same but I quickly grab Deidara's arm and pull him just hard enough to break his concentration,

"wait a second Dei," I turn to look at Itachi and gulp slightly as I take a few steps towards him, "Itachi please can you let us go? If Deidara stays here then he's gonna die on a mission and Leader-sama doesn't have any use for me and he's probably gonna order me killed anyways and I would rather die in my own world with my family,"

Itachi remains quiet for a moment as he watches me closely before he lightly nods and moves out of our way, I smile then turn back to Deidara who looks completely surprised but quickly comes up beside me and takes my hand before running out the door,

But before I run out to join him I stop and turn back to Itachi then smile and bow to show my thanks before I turn and quickly catch up to Deidara who's waiting at the forests edge for me.

* * *

**Ayame: and that's chapter 10, I cant believe I got two chapters done in one day lol**

**Rin: that was fun ^^ now me and Deidara can be together**

**Ayame: yea yea you get Deidara lol I still got a little hot with Sasuke *dreamy sigh*Rin: what about Naruto?**

**Ayame: oh I'll get him soon enough lol**

**Rin: *rolls eyes* anyways thanks for reading **


	11. Chapter 11

**Ayame: hello everyone I'm back from my anime convention and Hawaii so thanks for waiting for me**

**Rin: yay she's back, now we can finally find out more about everything that's going on**

**Ayame: yea sorry it took me so long to update, I had to get back into my normal routine before I felt the need to write burning in my veins again!**

**Rin: um…. I think she's been hanging around Gai-sensei too much, so yea IrisGirl doesn't own any of the Naruto characters and only owns me and herself**

**Ayame: HA! I own your soul**

**Rin: …right, on to chapter 11**

**

* * *

**

**Iris' POV**

After running for so long I finally slow down to a walk and catch my breath, that's when I realize I don't really know where I'm going, after Sasuke let me go I kinda just ran off without asking which way to go 'face palm, I'm such an idiot,' I look around and see nothing but trees and bushes and I growl in frustration.

I remain quiet as I walk and I slowly start to hear something, 'it sounds like voices, maybe they'll know which way to go,' I think as I speed up a little and go in the direction I hear talking. When I finally spot them its just two guys and I'm so happy to see someone I don't even take in their grubby appearance of tattered clothes, unshaven faces, and slightly bad smell, I quickly run up to them and they stop taking to watch me approach,

"excuse me can you help me? I'm trying to find my way to Konoha, do you know which way I should be going?" I ask them as I lean on my legs trying to get my energy back,

They glance at each other before the one man stands and walks over to me, "now why would you wanna go to Konoha when you can hang out with us?" he asks me and I quickly feel a knot in my stomach and a voice in my head telling me to run,

But instead I frown at him as I stand straight again and I cross my arms angrily, "because I was kidnapped and I have ninja's looking for me to bring me home so it would be nice if you knew which way I could go since I just escaped," I growl out

By this time the other man has stood as well and I see a small smirk on his face, "kidnapped you say? Oh dear are you alright? Your not injured are you? You should rest and get your strength back , I happen to know Konoha is quite a ways away," he tells me as he moves slowly closer.

I slowly take a few steps back "no I have to go, everyone's looking for me…" my throat goes dry and I lose my voice when I see the first man looking at my bare legs, 'ok time to leave,'

I quickly get my footing and suddenly run past them but I hear their footsteps behind me, and after all my running to get away from Orochimaru's lair I don't have that much energy left to go far, 'I just pray he was lying when he said Konoha was far,' I push myself to keep running but the two men are easily keeping up, hell they might even be holding back like a game of cat and mouse.

~~~~warning! small almost lemon here~~~~

Finally I make it to a small clearing in the woods but I trip on a rock and fall, I scrap my elbows as I try to break my fall, I'm so out of breath my mouth is actually watering to try and moisten my throat. I slowly try to get back up but just then I feel hands on my ankles and my eyes widen.

I slowly turn and see one of the men holding onto my ankles keeping me from getting up, I try to turn so I can pull a leg free and kick him but suddenly the other man forces my face back into the ground as he sits on my back. "now now stop struggling, it'll only hurt more if your moving around to much," he says hotly into my ear,

I tense up when I feel my body heat up from the drugs Kabuto gave me which makes me squirm even more, I feel a hand move to the front of my shirt and quickly unzip my hoodie then rip it off my arms and toss it aside.

"get off of me!" I scream but the one sitting on me just smirks as he runs his hands down my sides and moves them to grabs my breasts, tears start to form in my eyes as I dig my nails into the dirt and try to twist my body so he falls off,

"hey hurry up man I want a turn too," I hear the one holding my ankles say and I can feel the first man's hands move from my breasts down my stomach to my shorts and he starts undoing them. I scream more as I try and break free but the second man suddenly sits on my ankles making them hurt as he rubs his hands up my legs and grabs a hold of my short and tries to pull them down.

Tears flow down my cheeks as I burry my face into the ground, 'someone… anybody please help, Sasuke… Kakashi… Sai… anybody!' "somebody help me! Naruto!" I scream but the first man presses my face harder into the ground,

"shut the fuck up, nobody's gonna hear you so quit screaming already," he growls at me as he pulls my shorts zipper down,

I move my neck around and manage to get my head free from being pressed into the ground, "Naruto! Help Me!" I scream as loud as I can then start crying when the first man pulls on a hand full of my head and I feel him thrust his hips against my backside.

I feel the second guys hands tug again on my shorts and they slide down my legs this time which makes me sob harder, "please, please don't do this I'm begging you please stop!" I plead with them but my words fall on deaf ears as the one man grabs my panties,

I close my eyes tightly and grip the dirt so tightly my knuckles turn white, "NARUTO! KYUUBI! HELP!" I scream one last time before the man presses my face into the ground and I start sobbing into the dirt waiting for the inevitable.

~~~~end of almost lemon here~~~~

I hear a quiet chuckle from behind me, "oh yea… this is gonna be so good," I hear one say but before anything can happen the weight from my back is suddenly gone and I hear a loud scream, the guy holding my ankles suddenly lets go too and he runs off towards his buddy, for a moment I stay laying on the ground completely stunned, I'm still crying a bit but I manage to lift my head and look around,

As I turn my head and my hair falls into my face a bit, I see the first man lying on the ground, his stomach slashed open and his throat torn out, the second man is fighting with someone but I cant really make out his features, the drugs in my body are messing with my vision and I cant really move my body either.

I slowly manage to roll onto my side then reach down and slide my shorts back up, I then try to push myself into a sitting position and it makes my head spin for a minute, I close my eyes to stop the spinning and that's when I hear another scream, my eyes quickly snap open and I look to see the second guy with a hand threw his chest, the one with an arm threw his chest finally comes into focus and I see a black and orange jacket with a tuff of blonde hair sticking out of the top,

"Naruto?" I manage to push the words past my lips but their so quiet I don't think he heard me, I'm proven wrong however when Naruto quickly pulls his arm back then slowly turn to look at me, but instead of looking into blue eyes… I see red.

I catch my breath for a moment before I push myself to stand, I keep an arm over my chest and my legs wobble a bit, but I manage to take a step forward… then another… and another, that's when I see Naruto's red eyes slowly turn back to blue,

"Iris…" I hear him whisper my name before he quickly runs over to me and he hesitantly reaches a hand out to me but doesn't touch me, I stand in front of him just staring up into his eyes and he seems upset over killing those men,

"Naruto" my voice cracks a bit as tears threaten to fall again, he quickly snaps his head back so he's looking at me and I suddenly leap forwards and wrap my arms around his chest and burry my face into his chest,

"you came *hiccup* I thought nobody could hear me and that I was gonna *sniff* gonna…" I cry but I stop when I feel him wrap his arms around me and my knees give away so he carefully brings me to the ground and continues to hold me as I cry onto him,

"I don't know how… but I just suddenly started hearing you screaming for my help, maybe Kyuubi was lending me his hearing or something I don't know," he tries to explain but I don't really hear him.

After a moment I finally calm down and wipe at my eyes, " sorry for crying on you," I say then look up at him and see he's lightly smiling at me and I cant help leaning up and pushing my lips against his, he's stiff, probably surprised but before he can do anything I pull back and smile up at him,

"just think of that as a thank you," I explain and he rubs the back of his head with one hand while the other stays wrapped around my body,

"maybe I should save you more often if that's how you say thanks," he mumbles then looks back to me and blushes slightly when he sees me smirk and knows I heard him, "ah sorry" he whispers

I just roll my eyes then wrap my arms around his neck to pull him down and I kiss him again, this time he gives me a quick kiss back before he pulls away and looks me seriously in the eye,

"we should get back to Kakashi and get you back to Konoha," he tells me then easily picks me up bridal style and I keep my arms around his neck as he jumps to the trees and takes off,

I notice how his muscles move under my arms when he moves around and I cant help feeling my mouth water slightly just wishing I could see him without his shirt on while he trains-

"how did you escape Orochimaru?" he asks snapping me out of my trance and I look away from him a little

"actually I bribed Sasuke to help me escape-" Naruto nearly slips from a branch but regains his balance

"you what!" he shouts staring at me in disbelief

"well I told him if he let me go then I would tell him all I knew about Itachi and how his final fight will go, and he agreed and let me go so I told him a few things, hell I think he was glad to get rid of me since I was acting more like you because of the drugs Kabuto gave me-" I get cut off again when Naruto nearly misses a branch again

"he what!" he shouts again and I restrain from rolling my eyes or glaring at him,

"Kabuto… injected me with this stuff that makes me tell the truth and it turns on my hormones which makes my body react to touch and actually makes me horny" I tell him and he suddenly stops jumping and just stands on a branch holding me, I look up at him but his hair is covering his eyes from my view

"so… while those two guys were about to rape you… your body was actually getting turned on by it against your will…" he whispers to himself and I can feel his fingers nails grow to claws,

"Naruto!" I snap and put my hands on his cheeks, he quickly lifts his head and I see his eyes are red again, "listen to me… you have to calm down… I'm safe now cause you saved me," I tell him and he closes his eyes for a moment then opens them again and I see their back to being blue, "sorry," he whispers and I pulls him down into an awkward hug.

"its ok, lets just get back to the others," I tell him and he nods then takes off jumping to the next tree.

**Elli's POV**

After running from the Akatsuki hideout for so long we finally stop and I can catch my breath, "just *pant* gimme a sec Deidara *pant* I cant breath," I gasp out but he just shakes his head,

"we don't have time to stop un, we have to keep moving or else the other members may catch up to us hmm," Deidara states hastily but when he sees I'm having trouble catching my breath he quickly turns and kneels down so his back to facing him, "hurry up and get on hmm, we'll move much faster if I carry you un,"

I look up at him and blink then lightly nods and climb onto his back, he then grabs a hold of my legs as I wrap my arms around his neck and he quickly takes off into the trees.

I close my eyes for a moment then slowly peel them open and watch as everything flies past us at a fast speed, 'wow, this is kinda cool,' but I'm quickly pulled from my thoughts when I feel two tongues on my thighs,

"eep!" I stiffen and squirm around a bit then glance down and see Deidara's hands on my thighs, I blush at least two shades of red then hide my face in his neck, "Dei your hands are being perverts, knock it off," I whine at him and he chuckles a bit,

"sorry Elli sometimes they have a mind of their own hmm, guess that means they like you and taste good un," he then laughs as I smack him in the back of the head and I don't even notice when we break out of the forest and start running into a large clearing.

"dammit Deidara you put me down right now!" I yell at him and he slows down but doesn't put me down yet,

"ah relax Elli I'm just-" but he's cut off as he suddenly turns his head to the side then quickly ducks down low then jumps back, I look over his shoulder and see two kunai planted into the ground where we were standing seconds ago.

I quickly look up when Dei suddenly puts me down and I see Kakashi running towards us with a kunai drawn,

"Elli get back!" Dei tells me then rushes forward and draws a kunai himself and stops Kakashi's attack,

I watch in shock for a moment before I frown, "stop it you two! We're both on the same team!" I shout at them but my words go in one ear and out the other as they continue fighting, 'dammit these guys are too focused on killing each other,'

I'm quickly snapped out of my thoughts when Kakashi activates his Mangekyo sharingan then does some hand seals I don't recognize,

"Kamui!" he shouts and my eyes widen when a swirling vortex like thing suddenly grabs Deidara's arm and starts sucking him in, "Deidara!" I scream as I quickly rush over and grab his other arm and try to pull him out,

"Elli? What are you doing? Get away from him!" Kakashi yells but I just ignore him and keep pulling.

**Iris' POV**

We finally get out of the forest and I smile a bit when I see Naruto smile down at me but when his smile quickly drops I turn to look at what he sees and he quickly stops running so I can see Kakashi using his Kamui that's sucking Deidara and Elli trying to pull him out.

"Elli! Deidara!" I quickly jump out of Naruto's grasp and run over then take Elli's arm and try to help her pull Deidara out,

"dammit Kakashi, Deidara was helping Elli not kidnapping her!" I yell at him but quickly turn back to the task at hand when Deidara's feet are suddenly sucked in,

"Iris, Elli, get away from there or you'll get sucked in too!" Deidara shouts but we ignore him and keep pulling on his arm,

"no, Deidara come on you gotta help us and pull yourself out," Elli shouts at him but he's already sucked in up to his shoulders, 'dammit this thing is fast,' I growl in frustration as only Dei's arm is left and I quickly see Elli's arm disappear and it quickly turns into pulling Elli out,

"shit! Elli!" I shout and start pulling as her legs get sucked in and she seems to be going faster then Deidara did,

"Iris don't let me get sucked in!" Elli cries and I try to pull harder but digging my feet into the ground doesn't even make a difference, soon Elli's only a head and arm left when I feel arms around my waist, I look over my shoulder and see Naruto holding onto me while trying to pull everyone back out.

"Naruto let go or you'll get sucked in too!" I scold him but he just frowns and tries to pull harder,

"I cant let you disappear too," I hear him say and I stare at him and my grip wavers for a second but I quickly snap out of it when I feel my arm go cold, I turn back to Elli but my eyes widen when I see Elli's already gone and my arm is being sucked in too

"FUCK!" I scream to myself as I squirm out of Naruto's grasp and he moves from holding my waist to holding my arm,

"Iris don't let go of my arm" Naruto yells and I look back once my legs get sucked up into it, I see the worry in his eyes and it scares me more then watching him kill those men,

"Naruto… Naruto you have to let go or you'll disappear like us," I try to squirm my arm out of his grasp but he's holding on so tight it'll probably bruise "dammit Naruto let go, I cant live with myself if you get sucked in too," I try harder but he just frowns and I can feel him trying to pull me out harder,

I hang my head slightly and I can feel that I'm slowly giving up, I close my eyes for a moment and listen to Naruto's voice yelling at me not to give up but I just shake my head and look back up at him,

I cant help but smile a little, "thanks for caring about me Naruto but I wont let you get hurt like this because of someone like me," with that his eyes widen and I can feel his grip loosen so I take the chance and yank my arm from his grip and I can see the darkness creeping up in the corners of my vision.

"IRIS!" I hear Naruto yell but I close my eyes and let myself get sucked into the darkness, not noticing that something grabbed hold of my arm.

**Nobody's POV**

The room was nearly silent, the only sound coming from the TV which showed the credits of a Naruto Shippuuden episode, but the room was empty, nobody was watching. Suddenly a loud thud was heard and two female bodies suddenly landed on the couch then bounced to the floor.

"holy crap!" Iris screamed as she rubbed her head in pain but when she turned to her side she suddenly got elbowed in the side by Elli who was next to her rubbing her eyes trying to get use to the light again,

"dammit Elli don't jab me," Iris whines as she sits up still holding her head then stops when she sees their couch,

"whoa shit!" Iris quickly jumps to her feet and looks around the room, she quickly smiles seeing her home, "Elli! We're home!" she proclaims,

Elli quickly looks around then screams and jumps to her feet, Iris soon joins her and they hug each other then jump around like fan girls getting the newest episode of their favourite anime,

"I cant believe we're home but what about-" Elli gets cut off by a sudden groan, the girls pause and look around when they hear a second groan then quickly jump onto their couch to look behind it,

"oh-"

"-fuck," Elli starts as Iris finishes,

Behind the couch they see Deidara and Naruto slowly coming too, only difference was they weren't anime drawn anymore, they were real… and pretty good looking.

Elli then starts shaking her head slowly, "this cant be happening… its impossible for them to be in our world isn't it?"

"anno we were in _**their**_ world so why cant they be in ours," Iris tells her

Elli stares at her a moment before she turns back to the boys laying on the ground, "but this is madness Iris,"

(A/N: ready everybody?)

"no Elli, this isn't madness," Iris responds, "This Is Sparta!"

* * *

**Ayame: *falls over laughing* I couldn't help myself lolz, come one now who said it with me?**

**Rin: so we're home now? And the guys are with us? AWESOME!**

**Ayame: oh yes what shenanigans will we get into now that we're in the REAL world**

**Rin: stay tuned to find out**

**Ayame: also I will now be writing in 3rd POV so we can see what Deidara, Naruto, and even Kyuubi are thinking now, plus I need the practise  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ayame: hello and welcome to chapter 12**

**Rin: we wanna quickly thank you for staying this long with us**

**Ayame: yea if it wasn't for all you readers writing your reviews then I probably wouldn't have gotten this far**

**Naruto: holy cow what's this room for? Hey who are all these people?**

**Deidara: yea hmm how'd they all fit in here un?**

**Ayame & Rin: O.O! *passes out***

**

* * *

**

"this is no time for Sparta Aya, we have ninja's in our house!" Elli screams as the two girls watch Naruto and Deidara rise to their feet and look around the room,

"I know but I don't take well to serious situations you know that, if its serious then I have to be funny to lighten the mood and besides I'M FREAKING OUT TOO!" Iris screams back only to quickly calm down after a moment,

Naruto and Deidara were now in what was known as the real world, a place very different from what they know but still possibly just as dangerous if you didn't know what your doing.

"wow is this your home Iris? Its really nice," Naruto asks as he looks around the place, the living room was pretty big considering there was only a comfy chair and a long couch as well as a TV and a self that's holding a shit load of DVD's. the living room had wooden floor and had a small carpet to stop people from slipping but around the corner led to the kitchen which looked like a normal kitchen, behind the boys was a staircase that led upstairs where there were two bedrooms and a bathroom, basically the girls lived in a town house.

Iris stares at Naruto a moment before she frowns then marches over to him and hits him over the head, "you idiot! don't you ever scare me like that again, when I say let go of my hand so you don't get sucked into a worm hole YOU LET GO!" Iris yells at him,

Naruto just rubs his head and watches as she yells at him but slowly smiles and puts a hand on her shoulder to stop her shouting, "Iris, if I had to do it again then I still wouldn't let go of your hand," he explains looking her right in the eyes,

Iris blushes slightly then stomps her foot, "don't look so damn cute when you talk about trying to save me you foxy bastard… but I guess thank you… and if you ever do that again I'll kick your ass so hard Kakashi's thousand years of pain will seem like pure bliss, got it?" she asks then smirks when Naruto quickly nods, "good"

Elli watches Iris and Naruto's little banter but her attention is drawn away when she feels a hand on her shoulder, she turns and sees Deidara standing close by with a concerned look on his face, "you ok Dei?" she asks

Deidara just shrugs, "I'm fine but I could ask you the same thing, you did try to pull me out of that jutsu only to get sucked in yourself hmm, you didn't get hurt from it did you hmm?" he asks

Elli blinks then quickly smiles and shakes her head, "ah no way I'm totally fine no worries," she replies and Deidara relaxes then smiles back feeling better knowing she didn't get hurt.

Elli then remembers something and quickly turns back to Iris, "oh Aya we've been gone for awhile, do you think your work piled up?" she asks and watches as Iris quickly stiffens,

"my work?… FUCK!" Iris yells then quickly runs upstairs to her room and jumps onto her computer and sees her file still where she left it then sighs a sigh of relief as she slumps against her chair, "oh thank you Jebus (1)" she mumbles as she gets up then comes back downstairs and falls onto the couch,

Naruto turns back to Elli with a confused look, "well she does have to pay the bills somehow, and she works with computers so when we left she forgot about her project and she was worried it may have gotten deleted," Elli explains though the two ninja's still look a little lost.

After a moment of silence Iris suddenly rolls off the couch landing on her feet and points to the two boys, "alright people I just remembered that there's no chakra here so I wanna see if you two can still perform jutsu's, got it?"

"why wouldn't we be able to perform jutsu's hmm?" Deidara asks

"well there's no such thing as chakra so Iris is probably wondering if you suddenly don't have it anymore, that's all," Elli explains

"right, Deidara I wanna see your hands," Iris asks and sees Deidara lift his hands only to see he still had his mouths on his palms, "interesting, can you do a high level jutsu? Just don't blow any of my stuff up," Iris asks

Deidara puts his hands together and tries to gather his chakra but when he does the hand seals and tries to perform the jutsu… nothing happens, "that's odd un,"

"I see… Naruto?" Iris turns to look at Naruto who's been sitting on the couch with his legs crossed the whole time, "I want you to try a few things for me if you don't mind," Iris asks him

"hey how come you ask him nicely but demand it from me un?" Deidara yells only to be ignored by the brunette so he crosses his arms and sulks a little,

Elli then lightly pats his back, "don't feel too bad, she's just trying to figure this out and its her way of being confused and the way she investigates," Elli explains then smiles when Deidara ruffles her hair slightly to show he's fine and doesn't really care,

"ok Naruto I want you first to make some shadow clones, not in the thousands but maybe like… anno 20," Iris tells Naruto who nods then puts his hands together and performs the jutsu making a big puff of smoke blow up in the room,

Everyone coughs for a moment but when the smoke clears they all look to see only a single copy of the orange ninja, "interesting," Iris whispers as she puts a hand to her chin, "alright next I would like you to try you sexy jutsu please,"

Naruto tilts his head to the side, "why do you wanna see my sexy jutsu?"

"because I get turned on by a female version of you and I want to do dirty things to you, now if you please?" Iris explains like its no big deal but slowly smirks and giggles when she sees Naruto blush a bit, "I'm just kidding Naruto, your hot as a guy and a girl,"

Naruto sighs quietly then puts his hands together again and once more there's a big puff of smoke and when it clears Naruto is in his sexy jutsu form, Iris whistles then walks over and circles him/her before lightly poking his/her boob,

"AH hey what are you doing?" Naruto shouts then covers his boobs and glares a little at the laughing trio, "you guys are weird," he grumbles then poofs back to his normal self,

"lolz sorry Naruto, ok last one, I need you to try and do your rasengan, think you could give it a try?" Iris tells him,

Naruto seems hesitant for a moment then lightly nods and quickly makes a shadow clone, the clone then starts moving his hands over the original Naruto's extended hand and they concentrate their chakra but after a moment… nothing happens.

"I see… ok I got this figured out easy," Iris smiles proudly as the shadow clone disappears, "so here's the deal… it seems that because our world doesn't have any chakra and you two where born with it, because you're here your chakra's have been lowered significantly so that you can only do the smallest of things,"

"oh I get it, so because they cant perform really big jutsu's it'll be easier to hide them here and for them to blend in and not be found out right Aya?" Elli asks

"you got it brat," Iris replies

"I'm not a brat danna," Elli whines which makes Iris giggle

Deidara glances between the two girls, "why did you refer to her as your danna Elli hmm?" he asks

"eh? Oh that! Well me and Aya always get into joke fights about art so we kinda named ourselves unofficially Deidara and Sasori, me being Deidara and Aya being Sasori… so she always refers to me as a brat and I call her danna then we get into fights about art… we're just weird cousin's that way," Elli explains with a smile,

Deidara just stares at her then shakes his head as he sighs, "great hmm, another person who thinks art shouldn't blow up un," he mumbles which makes Elli and Iris laugh again.

"ok you two, I'm going to change and when I'm done I'm going to take you two out to get some normal clothes… no offence but even though I sometimes cosplay in public I don't think it would be a good idea to do it 24/7" Iris explains then runs back upstairs to put more normal clothes on,

"what's wrong with our clothes?" Naruto asks as he looks down to his jacket and pulls on it a little,

"there's nothing wrong with it, but people don't dress like that except at an anime convention, but the one here isn't until August and its only near the end of June, so Iris wants to get you some clothes like ours and that way you wont stand out and get stared at," Elli tries to explain

Naruto lightly nods his head, "well if that's what Iris thinks is a good idea, this is your guys' world so I'm just gonna follow you guys since you know this place a lot better then me and the bomber,"

"hey! Un," Deidara growls but stops when Iris comes back down wearing some dark blue jeans and a white tank top with a low v-neck,

"ok boys lets go, Elli you'll have to stay here and watch the house in case someone calls, we've been gone for nearly 3 days so who knows if someone's been trying to get a hold of us," Iris tell her

"aww but I wanted to see Deidara in sexy clothes," she whines which makes Deidara smirk then lean over her and lightly touch her chin,

"oh so you think I'm sexy do you hmm?" he asks then smirks more when he sees her blush but stops when Iris smacks him over the head,

"hand off pervo… I don't care if you're kinda cute she's just 17 and still illegal so no funny business from you for at least a year until she's 18.… then you can go nuts for all I care," Iris explains

"AYA!" Elli screams in shock before she turns bright red then runs over to the couch and hides her face in one of the pillows,

Iris laughs as she puts her sandals on, "alright alright gomens I'm going now, come on guys," she hollers back then walks out the front door with Naruto and Deidara right behind her.

As they get into Iris' dark blue car (2) Naruto cant help but wonder why Iris would be willing go help them out so much since all that's happened is she's gotten into trouble since meeting him,

'**ah don't worry to much about it kit, I think she just likes ya'**

'_ah kyuubi where'd you come from?'_

'**I've always been here, I just wanted to watch everything so that I could understand it'**

'_um… ok'_

'**anyways I think you should take Iris as our mate'**

"WHAT?" Naruto shouts out loud then blushes when Iris gives him a funny look,

"you ok man?" she asks and Naruto quickly nods then looks out the window to hide his embarrassment,

'_what the hell do you mean take her as our mate, we just met her like 3 days ago and your ready to get in bed with her?'_

'**come on she's a good candidate, she's smart seeing as she figured out our chakra situation in minutes, she's caring as we saw when she got after the villagers once she saw them glaring at you, and she's pretty tough since she escaped Orochimaru and that Uchiha brat'**

'_you horny fur ball, you don't just go jumping into bed with someone you just meet'_

'**hey when we first met her she said you were the only person she'd be willing to sleep with, plus she likes girls too so maybe we could have a little fun with a sexy jutsu clone and her kukuku'**

'_wow you are one perverted demon'_

'**thanks, now go claim that woman'**

'_no dammit now drop it'_

As the conversation ended Naruto finally noticed a large shopping area and gazed in wonder at all the lights and people and strange metal machines called cars,

"alright we're here, rules: I want you guys to stay close, there's to be no jutsu's, and no fighting, are we clear?" Iris tells them then smiles when Naruto and Deidara quickly nod "good"

The trio quickly leave the car then walked into the mall, at first they got a few curious glances but after awhile people just seemed to ignore them and went about their own business,

"wow this place is amazing un, I've never seen so many different shops hmm," Deidara exclaims as he tries to run off but Iris quickly grabs the back of his shirt and tugs him back,

"I said no running off Deidara," Iris growls then lets go and walks towards a clothing store with Naruto beside her and Deidara following behind them.

Once in the store, Iris quickly takes them over to the men's section and looks for suitable clothes that'll look cool on them, "this is harder then I thought since I don't know your sizes, good thing they have dressing rooms," Iris mumbles to herself

"Kyaa! Look look its Naruto and Deidara cosplayers!" someone squeals, Iris turns but doesn't get too worked up since its just some fan girls, Naruto gets glomped by a girl with short black hair wearing a Naruto T-shirt and a girl with shoulder length brown hair is having a fan-gasm (3) just by seeing the two ninja's,

Iris quietly laughs when Naruto gives her a 'help me' look then walks over and loops an arm with Naruto, "ah sorry girls these two ninja's actually need some normal clothes so they don't stand out in public," Iris explains then wink at them,

"ah gomens your right, we don't want any Akatsuki fans to try and capture Naruto or maybe we'll see a Sasori and he'll wanna have his way with Dei-chan," the brunette exclaims which makes me laugh and have a small fan girl moment with them,

"your guys' costumes are really awesome I hope we get to see you at Anime Evolution (4)," the girl with short black hair says, "anyways we gotta go it was nice meeting you,"

"it was nice meeting you too, say bye guys," Iris lightly nudges Naruto and Deidara and they seem to snap out of their thoughts,

"ah right have a good day datteybayo," Naruto smiles a big foxy grin then gives them a thumps up

"hmm yea bye un," Deidara lightly nods his head, we watch as the fan girls have their moment again before they leave the store,

The boys then turn and give Iris a funny look which makes her laugh more before going back to the clothes,

"ok what just happened un?" Deidara asks while glancing over his shoulder to make sure they don't come back,

"well in our world people really idolize the people from your world and some people show their appreciation by dressing up as the people, those girls were obviously Naruto fans since they hugged you, the other girl seemed to be a yaoi fan cause she mentioned Sasori and Deidara getting it on," Iris crack up a little when Deidara's jaw drops,

"I am not gay un!" he shouts which makes people stop for a moment to stare at him, Iris just shrugs before grabbing some pants that look like they'll fit, "I know that, but there were moments between you and Sasori that some girls think were hidden feelings you two share for each other… to be honest I don't think your really in love with each other but I do like to day dream about you two screwing each other," Iris replies then ducks and laughs when Deidara tries to grab her.

"you don't day dream about that kinda stuff with me do you?" Naruto asks while looking a little scared, Iris stops running around then takes a shirt down and adds it to the pile, "well yea, the most popular yaoi in the Naruto series is probably Naruto and Sasuke, its kindof like a day meets night, a dark and light, a forbidden angle which almost everybody loves,"

"me and the teme?… ok that's just wrong," Naruto quivers just thinking about it, '_just when I think she's not that bad she goes and talks about me and the teme, that's so wrong_'Naruto thinks before he feels something pressing against his waist,

He looks down and sees Iris holding some pants against him like she's measuring but Naruto slowly blushes when she kneels down in front of him,

'**alright this is an angle I could get use to'**

'_you shut your mouth fox'_

"ah Iris what are you doing?" Naruto manages to squeak out and blushes when Iris looks up at him as a dirty image pops into his head thanks to a certain fox demon,

"I'm just making sure these'll fit you around the waist and in the crotch, don't want your package getting squished," Iris replies then smirks and winks up at him which makes him blush more.

The rest of the shopping goes by pretty quickly after that, Iris bought the boys some jeans and shirts as well as boxers and sunglasses, she even got Deidara some finger-less gloves so no one would notice his extra mouths,

With Naruto and Deidara carrying the bags with their new clothes and Iris digging in her purse for her car keys, they make their way back to the parking lot and into their designated car before they're able to drive home.

Once inside Elli bounces off the couch and swipes Deidara's bags, "lemme see lemme see," is all she explains,

"ok I want you guys to go try on some clothes, Deidara you can use the bathroom and Naruto can use it afterwards," Iris tells them then swipes back the bag from Elli before she can see anything and hands it back to Deidara.

Deidara then heads upstairs and grabs the bathroom while looking threw his bag, "these clothes are kinda weird yea… but I guess if I wanna stay here with Elli then I'd better get use to them un," he tells himself as he grabs some jeans and a shirt,

Meanwhile Elli is bouncing on the couch swinging her feet as she waits to see Deidara's new outfit, "arg I wanna see already," she whines only to get slapped in the back of the head by Iris,

"calm down already spaz, do you have so little trust in my shopping skills that you think he's gonna look like a nerd or something?" Iris mock pouts then slowly smiles when Elli rolls her eyes, "be quiet Aya," Elli whispers only to hear foot steps coming down the stairs.

Everyone turns to see and gets an eye full when Deidara comes down wearing a white wife beater with some baggy jeans that are being held up by a black belt and showing off his hips and lastly some black fingerless gloves to cover his hands,

"wow…" is all Elli and Iris can say, "awesome I didn't think it would look that good on ya Dei," Iris states while secretly complimenting herself,

"yea hmm, they're not all that different from what I'm use to un so I'm surprisingly comfy in these," he states then flashes a grin as he comes down the rest of the stairs then plops on the couch beside Elli and puts his arms on the back of the couch, "your up next fox boy hmm,"

Naruto rolls his eyes at the comment then grabs his bag and goes upstairs to change, "yea yea," he grumbles to himself

"you look really good in those clothes Deidara, although there is one thing that still stands out a little," Elli explains then reaches up and carefully takes off Deidara's scope to show a second baby blue eye to match his visible one, Elli then smiles and lightly touches his cheek before she puts his hair back in his face, "there we go, that's much better,"

Deidara blinks to get use to using his eye again then slowly smiles back at Elli, "yea… the view does seem a bit better without that hmm," he states then grins a little and moves his one arm to Elli's shoulders.

"would you two knock it off before I clobber you, geez I hate mushy moments," Iris growls out then looks towards the stairs as Naruto comes down wearing a black muscle (5) shirt that's a little baggy on him but shows off his arms, a pair of dark jeans that hug his hips nicely and show how great his ass is,

"oh…my…god…" Iris states as her jaw goes slack

"what? Do I look funny?" Naruto asks as he looks down at himself

"Naruto? I didn't think you could look any better but… damn," Iris tries to explain then bites her thumb nail as she looks over Naruto's figure,

'**Come on kit you should try making a move now while she's drooling over you'**

'_oh god not now Kyuubi'_

"oh, Naruto" Iris suddenly notices something

Naruto snaps out of his thoughts and turns his attention back to the brunette, "yea?" he asks

Iris smiles as she walks up to him then stands on her tip toes to reach behind his head and starts untying his headband, not realizing she was pressing herself pretty close to Naruto's body,

'**dammit brat just do this and I'll leave you alone until tomorrow'**

Naruto hears this and quietly agrees as Iris takes his head band off and his hair falls down to frame his face nicely,

Iris looks up at him and actually blushes slightly as she tosses his headband to Elli, "now you could easily get any girl you want here," she tells him

Naruto blinks then slowly grins and leans down closer to her face then whispers so Elli and Deidara don't hear, "and what if the girl I want is right in front of me?"

Iris turns bright red as her eyes go wide, her mouth opens to reply but she cant seem to find the words,

Naruto then smirks more at seeing her so flustered and winks at her, "we'll talk about it later," he tells her then walks around her and sits on the extra cushion chair as Iris robotically sits on the couch beside Elli.

"alright Aya, now that they obviously fit in here, what are we gonna do now?" Elli asks which seems to snap Iris out of her little daydream about a certain ninja who's secretly watching her with a tiny smirk on his face,

"huh?…OH! Right yea the ninja's… um… well… I actually cant really think of anything right now… so why don't we go to bed and figure this crap out in the mourning, Deidara and Naruto can sleep on the couch since it folds into a bed," Iris says hurriedly

"WHAT?" the two blonde ninja's shout after hearing they have to share a bed,

"well I don't trust Deidara to sleep in the same room as Elli and I…" she pauses while trying to think of a reason why Naruto shouldn't sleep with her… wait wrong words,

"I think you two should learn to get along with each other before we can really do anything, after all we don't want you guys fighting while we're out, even with depleted chakra you can still fight," Iris tells them and mentally pats herself on the back,

Naruto and Deidara both sigh then everyone gets up and helps pull the couch/bed out, Elli then runs upstairs and grabs spare blankets and pillows and Iris roughly makes the bed since everyone's too tired to really care.

"ok that's everything, I guess the only rules are no eating in the middle of the night and no trying to kill each other," Iris tells them then yawns loudly as she and Elli starts up the stairs, "night guys,"

"night," the guys wave back then lounge on the couch,

"so fox boy… think your gonna stay long here un?" Deidara asks while he gets his pillow comfy,

"I'm not sure, I know Iris said I still got a lot of stuff to do so I guess I'm gonna have to go back soon," he explains while he puts his hands behind his head and stares at the ceiling while secretly using Kyuubi's hearing to listen to Iris getting ready for bed.

"ah, well Elli told me that if I had stayed then I would have just ended up dead from trying to kill that Uchiha brat hmm, so I think I'd rather stay here then end up dead in a dumb fight yea… at least now I'm free from the Akatsuki un," Deidara states with a small smile, "and maybe, if Iris lets me, I could take Elli out hmm, she's pretty cute… though I wonder what her natural hair color is un," Deidara wonders before he rolls onto his side and tries to sleep,

"yea…" Naruto mumbles as he closes his eyes for sleep while trying to ignore the throb in his heart when he thinks about going home and leaving Iris here, 'maybe I'll figure it out tomorrow'

1: Jebus: watch the Simpson's, Homer says it

2: blue car: it's just a normal car, no specific brad or company, I don't know cars

3: fan-gasm: do I really need to explain this? Its like an orgasm for fan girls who see something to do with something they love

4: Anime Evolution: it's the anime convention I go to every year and probably will continue to go to in the future.

5: wife beater/ muscle shirt: there is a difference, a muscle shirt has thicker shoulder straps then a wife beater

* * *

**Ayame: and that's it for chapter 12, so did you like this style of writing or did you like it better with the POV's style? Be honest I wanna know, anyways thanks for reading**

**Rin: see ya'll next time *waves* ^-^**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ayame: hello my fellow otaku's and welcome to chapter 13 and do you know what time it is?**

**Rin: its BEACH TIME!**

**Ayame: yes you heard right its time for a beach chapter, come on you saw it coming, this story is based in July so we all know a beach chapter was totally gonna happen**

**Rin: indeed, now IrisGirl doesn't own any of the Naruto characters except myself and herself**

**Ayame: ON TO THE SEXY!**

**

* * *

**

Roughly two weeks have gone by since Naruto and Deidara were suddenly dropped into the real world and the girls have done everything they could to teach them about their technologies,

Day by day the relationships between the two couples has slowly grown little by little although Iris seems to be fighting Deidara off a lot lately which makes Elli a little mad,

Anyways our chapter begins with Naruto sprawled out on the couch flipping threw the TV trying to find something to watch and Deidara is sitting on the floor in front of him reading a book about the history of art, the two seem to have gotten over their differences pretty quickly since they had no reason to fight each other anymore,

With Elli in the kitchen working on her summer project and Iris upstairs on her computer for work there wasn't a lot of noise going on, finally the silence seems to make Naruto snap,

"dammit there's nothing to do! How can there be so many things here and yet I'm completely bored out of my mind," he yells to anyone who's listening,

Elli then slaps her work book shut and stands before running into the living room, "how about a beach trip?" she offers, Deidara's head snaps up from his book upon hearing that sentence,

'beach trip? That means Elli in a bathing suit,' "I'm in un!" he quickly states then stands and puts his book on the table,

"yea me too, anything to get me out of the house," Naruto agrees,

Elli then runs to the stairs. "Iris lets go to the beach!" she yells up,

"cant I gotta finish this!" Iris yells back making the three frown

"oh come on you've been working on that all day and its not due until the day after tomorrow so you have time to goof off!" Ell offers but is met by silence, "arg ok time for plan b" she mumbles then walks over to Naruto.

Iris types away at her keyboard and moves her mouse around trying to get her stupid project finished before her dead line, 'damn boss sending all the complicated crap to me and making me miss out on everything, god I hate my life,'

Being to busy on her computer she failed to notice an orange loving ninja sneak into her room and walk up behind her, Naruto watches her for a moment then shakes his head at what Elli told him downstairs, _'Naruto you can easily convince Iris to take a break cause she really likes you'_

Naruto then leans down and slides his arm around her shoulders which makes her jump and look back then relax when she sees its him, "hey Naruto, geez don't scare me like that… damn ninja skills" she mumbles, Naruto smirks a little at making her embarrassed then leans down to her ear and whispers,

"you know I really think you should take a break, you've been working really hard lately and deserve a trip to the beach… plus I'd really like to see what your beaches look like… but I'd really love to see you in a bathing suit"

In the blink of an eye Iris turns, saves her project and turns her screen off before she quickly stands, "alright beach trip it is," she says a little loudly and Naruto tries not to laugh at the small blush on her face,

"I'll let you get packed then," he tells her then leaves to go back downstairs, Iris quickly closes the door behind him and sighs shakily, "oh man Iris, you are falling hard and fast" she whispers to herself then turns to change and pack a bag,

Once downstairs, Naruto tells Elli and Deidara their going and Elli quickly runs upstairs to grab her things as well, Deidara and Naruto then grabs their swimming trunks Iris bought them and quickly change downstairs.

"hey what kind of swim suits do you think they wear hmm? I bet Elli will look really cute in her's" Deidara states happily while daydreaming, he glances over to Naruto, who's being a little quiet, then smirks a little as he lightly nudges him to grab his attention "I bet Iris wears a little bikini the shows off her figure hmm" he whispers then backs up when Naruto glares a little at him,

"you stick to daydreaming about your own girl and stay quiet about mine," he threatens and Deidara snickers a little,

"your girl un?" he questions and sees Naruto blush slightly at getting his slip of the tongue caught,

"ah well not my girl… I meant like… um… shut up you bomb freak" Naruto growls getting a little frustrated and Deidara just chuckles a little,

"I think somebody's got a big crush on Iris hmm," he tells him but Naruto just stays quiet as the girls come down but have shorts and shirts covering their bathing suits which makes Deidara pout a little,

"what's with the clothes un? I thought you were gonna wear bathing suits hmm" he complains which makes Elli giggle,

"Iris said we should surprise you with our bathing suits, which is weird cause I wanted to just wear it and show it off now," Elli explains then crosses her arms,

Iris then goes into the kitchen and grabs some bottles of water and some food to eat as well as some money in case they wanna order some food before coming back and slipping her sandals on, "yes its all my fault Deidara cant drool at you oh bad me bad me," Iris pouts then lightly slaps her own hand then smirks at Deidara's attempt at a playful glare,

"alright people lets go already! The beach awaits!" Iris yells then runs out the door followed quickly by everyone else as they get in the car and drive away.

With Iris driving, Elli decided to join Deidara in the back so Naruto could sit in the passengers seat, "alright lets listen to some music since we got a bit of a drive," Iris exclaims before turning on her stereo and gets Elli to hook up her ipod,

Pretty soon loud music filled the car as Iris rolled down all the windows to let the breeze in, "pick something good Elli, none of your weird vocalic songs," Iris tells her and Elli just sticks her tongue out as she goes threw the music then clicks on Def Leppard.

_Love is like a bomb,_

_Bomb-bomb-bomb-bomb-bomb-bomb_

_Bomb-bomb-bomb-bomb-bomb-bomb_

_Bomb-bomb-bomb-bomb-bomb-bomb_

_Love is like a bomb_

_Bomb-bomb-bomb-bomb-bomb-bomb_

_I want!_

"WOO YES! I love this song" Iris shouts then turns it up as they both starts singing along,

_Love is like a bomb, baby, c'mon get it on_

_Livin' like a lover with a radar phone_

_Lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp_

_Demolition woman, can I be your man?_

_Razzle 'n' a dazzle 'n' a flash a little light_

_Television lover, baby, go all night_

_Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet_

_Little miss ah innocent sugar me, yeah_

_Hey!_

_C'mon, take a bottle, shake it up _

_Break the bubble, break it up_

Elli starts nodding her head with the beat as Iris sways her head from side to side making her hair fly around a little.

_Pour some sugar on me _

_Ooh, in the name of love _

_Pour some sugar on me _

_C'mon fire me up _

_Pour your sugar on me _

_Oh, I can't get enough _

_I'm hot, sticky sweet_

_ From my head to my feet yeah_

_ Listen! red light, yellow light, green-a-light go! _

_Crazy little woman in a one man show _

_Mirror queen, mannequin, rhythm of love_

_ Sweet dream, saccharine, loosen up_

_ You gotta squeeze a little, squeeze a little _

_Tease a little more _

_Easy operator come a knockin' on my door _

_Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet_

_ Little miss innocent sugar me, yeah_

_ Take a bottle, shake it up_

_ Break the bubble, break it up _

Deidara and Naruto watch as the girls enjoy the song and start getting a bit excited.

_Pour some sugar on me _

_Ooh, in the name of love _

_Pour some sugar on me_

_ C'mon fire me up _

_Pour your sugar on me _

_Oh, I can't get enough_

_ I'm hot, sticky sweet _

_From my head to my feet yeah _

_[guitar solo]_

Deidara watches as Elli sings along with her eyes shut, 'she really seems to like her music'

_You got the peaches, I got the cream_

_ Sweet to taste, saccharine_

_ 'Cos I'm hot, say what, sticky sweet_

_ From my head, my head, to my feet _

_Do you take sugar? one lump or two? _

_Take a bottle, shake it up _

_Break the bubble, break it up_

Naruto smiles a little when Iris glances over to him and winks before going back to watching the road as she sings along, 'she really getting into this song, I wonder if she'd give me a private show later, ah! Wait bad Naruto don't think like that perverted fox,'

_Pour some sugar on me _

_Ooh, in the name of love_

_ Pour some sugar on me _

_C'mon fire me up_

_ Pour your sugar on me_

_ Oh, I can't get enough_

_ Pour some sugar on me _

_Oh, in the name of love _

_Pour some sugar on me _

_Get it, come get it_

_ Pour your sugar on me_

_ Ooh_

_ Pour some sugar on me _

_Yeah! Sugar me! _

As the song ended, Iris and Elli both started laughing as they searched for another song and they settled on an ACDC song but this time they seemed to calmed down a bit and just sing along instead of giving off a bit of a show for the boys.

Naruto watches Iris for a moment and lightly smiles when she smiles at him again before he looks out the window to watch the scenery go by,

'_maybe Deidara was right, maybe I do have a bit of a crush on Iris'_

'**I could have told you that kit'**

'_dammit Kyuubi cant you just let me figure this out myself'_

'**no cause you don't know what to do when you like someone like this, the only experience you have is that pink girl who always beats you up so I'm here to tell you what you should do'**

'_let me guess… take her as my mate'_

'**damn straight'**

'_you know there's more to it then just sleeping with someone you perverted old fox'_

'**of course there is, it cant just be physical attraction there has to be emotional too, think about it brat, she stands up for you, believes in you, totally wants you, what more do you want?'**

'_I don't know… I guess the idea of a girl actually liking me kinda freaks me out after all the years of crap'_

'**well you should give it a try before you just give up'**

'… _yea maybe your right'_

Naruto then looks up and sees their surrounded by trees now and Iris is trying to park in a shaded spot while Elli bounces in the back seat clapping her hands,

"we're here we're here we're here! Woot! I cant wait to get in that water," Elli shouts as she claps her hands more,

"calm down brat you gotta help me set up first," Iris tells her then turns her car off, "now get your bag and grab a table if there's a free one,"

"ay ay captain!" Elli shouts like from Spongebob then quickly jumps out of the car and grabs her bag before Iris can yell at her,

Deidara quickly jumps out too and follows after her and helps get a table, since it's a week day and the area is a bit secluded, there aren't a lot of people there except the families that live in the houses nearby.

Naruto then helps Iris get the last of the stuff and get it to the table as he looks around and takes in the area, the lake was fairy large surrounded by trees, the sand was nice with no rocks and although the water was a little dirty it looked cool and refreshing, there was a small dock people could use as well as concession stand with lots of food,

"this place is pretty nice," Naruto mumbles still looking around then places the bag he was carrying onto the table,

"yea I know… my family has been coming here for years but we're all getting older so we barely come anymore," Iris explains as she places her bags down as well,

"enough chatter its water time un!" Deidara shouts as he rips his shirt off and takes his hair out of its pony tail then runs over and jumps into the water, he then jumps back up and shakes his head a little as he tries to get use to the water, "man that was nice un, you guys coming or what hmm?" he asks and turns back to the others only to see the two girls staring at him, "what hmm?"

Threw Elli vision, Deidara was hip deep in the water, his trunks lowered a little due to the water and he had some droplets rolling down his nicely muscled chest, his skin was a little pale but it made him look more god-like, his hair was covering his face a little but you could still see both of his eyes, all in all, yummy.

"are you guys coming in or what hmm?" he yells again and it snaps Elli and Iris out of their little trances, "um yea we will in a second, just gotta set up our stuff first!" Iris yells back then pulls a towel out and covers their bags with it,

"Naruto you can go jump in, me and Elli will just be a second," she tells him

"are you sure? I can help if you want," he offers only to have Iris wave her hand at him

"no no you go jump in the water… Elli got to see Deidara soaking wet so I think its my turn don't ya think?" she glances over her shoulder at him and wink then smirks a little when Naruto blushes slightly

"ah… well ok as long as you come in too," he tells her then takes his shirt off and tosses it onto the table before he runs over and jumps into the water splashing Deidara in the process.

"gah! you baka watch where your swimming hmm," he yells but Naruto doesn't hear him until he re-surfaces,

Iris turns to check on the guys but her eyes bug out of their sockets and her jaw drops at the sight before her, Naruto was reaching up and pulling his hair back out of his face making his side muscles flex and his abs tighten making it visible how in shape he was as well as his perfectly chiselled pecs and the water dripping down his body,

Iris quickly puts a hand over her face to stop the nose bleed and turns away, 'omg omg omg omg… he did that on purpose… well two can play at this game… or however that saying goes' Iris thinks then turns to Elli,

"you can go jump in I'll just be a second," Iris tells Elli who quickly whoops then strips out of her clothes and runs to the shore line, "hello boys," Elli shouts grabbing their attention but Deidara thinks 'maybe I shouldn't have looked'

Elli wore a v neck top that doesn't show too much chest, it straps together in the back but ties up around her neck, and a regular swim bottom that's a dark sapphire blue with an emerald green flower print, all in all it was a cute bathing suit that showed what needed to be seen,

Deidara blinks then gets an idea before he walks onto the shore, Elli sees the glint in his eyes and tries to run but Deidara quickly catches her and tosses her over his shoulder as he walks back over to the water,

"ah Deidara you bastard put me down before I kick your ass… you'd better not do what I think- whOA!" Elli screams then gets dropped into the water, she quickly resurfaces and growls at Deidara,

"hee hee hee… sorry Elli I couldn't help it un… you looked a little hot hmm," he explains making Elli blush then splash him

Deidara spits out the water then glances back and sees Elli laughing so he splashes her back which stops her laughing,

"oh its on now ninja boy," Elli tells him as they both smirk then start a splashing war.

Naruto watches them and laughs a bit before he feels a presence behind him,

"sometimes I think those two are made for each other… the dorks," Iris says as she walks over to the shore line, Naruto turns to reply but the words are suddenly cut off when he gets a look at her swim suit,

Iris' swim top is a tank top style that cuts short to show off her flat stomach, the straps also criss cross on her back so it stays on properly, her bottoms are also regular bottoms and her colors are a beautiful deep purple with a teal lining but no patterns or designs,

And all Naruto could do was stare, _'wow… maybe I should listen to Kyuubi more often,'_

'**damn straight … now go and get her into the water kukukuku'**

Naruto then slowly smirks as Iris walks ankle deep into the water but is suddenly scooped up bridal style,

"wha Naruto what are you doing?" she yells at him and blushes as she kicks her legs,

"what does it look like I'm doing? I'm helping you into the water," he then smiles down at her making her blush more as he walks a little past waist deep

"you had better put me down right now or you will regret it Naruto Uzumaki," Iris threatens but Naruto doesn't believe her for one second,

"well I don't want to get in trouble… guess I'd better put you down," he replies then smirks and before Iris can yell again he suddenly lets her go and drops her into the water.

She quickly stands back up and moves her hair from her face then glares as best as she can at Naruto, who simply laughs at how funny that was,

Iris then smirks as she suddenly goes under the water when Naruto stops laughing,

"Iris?… hello?… where'd you go?" he looks around but the water is just dirty enough that he cant see her, suddenly she jumps out of the water and lands on his back wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist,

Naruto jumps slightly but quickly calms down as he glances over his shoulder at her,

"not a very well thought out attack plan huh," he smiles but she just smirks back then loosens her legs grip making her slip a little and Naruto instinctively grabs her thighs and brings her back up, only then does he realize the position their in, he quickly fights the blush that threatens to show as he looks back at her again,

"so what _**was**_ you plan aside from jump onto my back?" He asks almost afraid of the answer,

Iris then grins and moves her legs a little, "why that's easy… part two was this," she states as she moves her foot and lightly presses it against his groin making him let go of her legs and try to stop her foot,

"hey don't do that" he hisses a little which makes Iris grin more then pull herself up more so she's closer to his head, "you'd better watch yourself Naruto… my payback is a lot more cruel then most girls," she whispers then licks up the side of his neck causing him to stiffen completely as Iris jumps off his back then swim away while giggling a little.

'_Kyuubi?… gimme a plan… if that's her version of payback for dropping her in water then I wanna see what she'll do for something much more'_

'**I thought you'd never ask… but kit, If you back out… then I am definitely calling dibs on her'**

**

* * *

**

**Ayame: and that's the end of the chapter**

**Naruto: WHAT? No way can you end it there… what am I plotting with Kyuubi?**

**Ayame: like I'm gonna tell you, you'll just have to read the next chapter**

**Naruto: Iris your so cruel T-T**

**Ayame: *winks* R&R**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ayame: welcome to chapter 14 and part 2 of the beach chapter**

**Rin: woot, is there going to be more sexy and fuffly?**

**Ayame: of course, I would never write beach chapters without the sexyness**

**Rin: that's cool, IrisGirl doesn't own any of the Naruto characters except me and herself**

**Ayame: also, sorry this chapter doesn't have a Halloween theme and that it took so long, entire family got sick including me T-T**

**

* * *

**

After swimming around for a few hours, everyone decided to take a break for lunch, Naruto of course being the first to finish with Elli quickly coming in second,

"Aya can we get popsicles? Pretty please?" Elli suddenly asks after glancing to the concession stand

Iris glances over then pulls out her wallet from her beach bag and grabs some money, "yea sure, I'll be right back with one for everybody," Iris tells them then stuffs the last of her sandwich in her mouth as she walks over to the stand,

After a minute of waiting in line, Iris returns with four popsicles, "alrighty, I got a lemon for Elli, an orange for Naruto, a watermelon for Deidara, and a cherry for me," Iris tells them then hands everyone their designated popsicle.

"sweet thanks Aya," Elli smiles then quickly rips the rapper off and licks her popsicle, the guys mumble their thanks as well then quickly eat their popsicles and suffer from brain freeze making Elli and Iris laugh at their pain,

"mmm I love cherry," Iris says to nobody in particular as she licks up the side of her popsicle then pops the tip into her mouth,

'**kit if you value your sanity don't look at your girlfriend'**

'_what are you talking abo-'_

Naruto turns and watches as Iris licks the tip around before popping it back into her mouth and a small drop runs down her chin,

If he had been back in his world, he would have suffered a massive nose bleed,

Naruto stares as Iris slowly works her way down the popsicle until its completely gone and she licks her fingers before reaching into her bag and taking out the sun screen,

"I'm gonna work on my tan a little… you guys stay out of trouble… Elli," Iris tells them then grabs her towel and walks over to the sand and lays in the sun while putting sun screen on her arms, legs, stomach, and chest then looks around and pouts before turning back to the table,

"Naruto can you help me get my back? I cant reach I have short arms," Iris asks and Naruto seems frozen in his seat for a moment then quickly shakes his head,

"ah right sure I'll help," he states then quickly gets up and walks over to her

"thanks," Iris smiles up at him then rolls onto her stomach and moves her hair,

Naruto takes the sun screen and pours some into his hands as he kneels beside her but stop when she suddenly reaches back and moves her top out of the way showing her entire bare back.

Naruto watches for a second then accidentally squeezes the bottle too hard making some of the sun screen suddenly shoot out, _'I don't know if I can do this Kyuubi'_

'**you can do it kit, just don't think about it and you'll be fine'** Kyuubi eggs him on and Naruto slowly puts his hands on Iris' back, she jumps a little at the sudden cold and Naruto mumbles a sorry but then carefully rubs his hands over her back spreading the sun screen,

Iris smiles and moans lightly, "your really good Naruto… you've got skilled hands… I'll have to ask for a message from you sometime when we go home," she compliments

Naruto slowly smiles and mumbles a thanks as his hands work out some of the kinks in her shoulders but bites his lower lip when Iris groans a little, _'I'm starting to think she's doing that on purpose'_

Elli glances over and sees Naruto leaning over Iris rubbing her back and she quickly grins, "Iris you pervert," she mumbles then stands and stretches

Deidara looks up at her, "you say something?" he asks but Elli just shakes her head then skips over to the playground and hops on the swing, Deidara watches for a moment then glances back at Naruto and Iris and quickly gets what Elli's doing so he stands and walks over to join the lavender haired girl.

Back on the beach, Naruto slowly moves his hands down to Iris' lower back and he grins a little when he hears her groan again, he then gets an idea and slowly moves down then suddenly kisses the back of her neck, when he pulls back he sees small goose bumps go up her back for a moment,

"don't do that Naruto… my neck is really sensitive to that kind of stuff," Iris tells him then turns her head, Naruto grins again then leans down and carefully nips the back of her neck with his teeth,

Iris quickly stiffens and lets out a breathy whine,

"what are you doing fox boy?" Iris asks as she carefully pulls her top back down then rolls onto her back so she can face Naruto,

Said ninja quickly puts his hands on either side of her body practically pinning her to the ground as he looms over her form, he then leans down so he's closer to her face and looks her in the eyes,

"what I'm doing is what Kyuubi calls claiming you," he explains and Iris stares at him a moment then raises an eyebrow,

"oh really?" she asks, "and just what are you claiming me for?"

"to be our mate," Naruto tells her then slowly looses his grin a little, "that is if you accept us," he adds in a whisper as he looks to the side,

Iris is quiet a moment as she processes what she was just told, _'claiming me as his mate, meaning him and Kyuubi are attracted to me and think I'm suitable to be theirs…'_ "why?" she suddenly whispers,

Naruto quickly looks back to her face and sees some confusion, "why what?" he asks and Iris bites her lip to try and figure out how to get her words across,

"why… why choose someone like me? I'm loud, obnoxious, I pick fights and get into trouble, I'm lazy and complain a lot, I'm not saying I'm not pretty but there's definitely hotter girls out there… and I thought you had a crush on Sakura… so why me?" Iris tells him.

Naruto sits up and puts a hand to his chin as he thinks, "that's a good question… why you?" he asks himself and sees Iris doesn't like the sound of his voice, "it couldn't be the fact that your open about everything you feel and think, your not ashamed or afraid of yourself, your strong willed and have a fighting spirit, you may get into trouble but your smart enough to know how to stay alive until help comes, and it cant possibly be because you like me for me and not how I look or how strong I am and your not afraid of the Kyuubi and even understand a lot about our connection… that and it cant be because your one of the most beautiful girls I've ever laid eyes on," he says then glances back down at Iris and slowly smirks seeing the surprised look on her face,

"so you tell me Iris… why shouldn't we pick you?" he asks as he puts his hands on the ground by her shoulders, Iris stares at him a moment then puts her arms over her eyes to hide her face from blushing,

"you baka, you shouldn't say mushy stuff like that or else you'll make me act like an actual girl," Iris mumbles and Naruto slowly turns his grin into a smile as he lifts a hand and moves one of her arms from her face,

"so what's your answer? You think you can handle being the great Naruto Uzumaki's girlfriend?" he asks quietly as he smiles gently

Iris watches him for a moment then slowly smiles, "you really do suck," she replies then turns her smile into a smirk, "the real question is, you think you can handle being my boyfriend?" she questions back and Naruto chuckles a little as he leans down closer,

"guess we'll just have to see and find out, wont we?" he replies then closes the gap and presses his lips again Iris who kisses back just as softly.

Meanwhile with our other couple playing on the playground, Elli managed to grab a swing and is currently swinging to her hearts content while Deidara leans against the bar watching her,

'_back and forth back and forth, I never understood swings'_ he ponders to himself but stops when Elli swings into the sun light and something catches his attention,

He frowns a little and tries to see it again and spots it when she swings back into the light, something under her hair that he never noticed before, he waits until she pulls back then walks out in front of her,

Elli sees him walk out and quickly parts her legs so she doesn't kick him in the stomach but Deidara grins at this and quickly catches her legs and pulls her against him while holding her legs on either side of his waist,

"geez Deidara if your gonna walk in front of a swing then give me some warning… I thought I was gonna send you flying," Elli whines and rolls her head back for a second making Deidara chuckle,

"ah sorry Elli… there's just something that I noticed hmm," he explains then glances down at her legs before looking back to her face, "think you could hold on for a sec?" he asks and Elli simply wraps her legs around him so his arms are free,

Deidara then reaches over and moves some of the light purple hair from her face and leans in close to get a better look,

"what exactly are you looking at? Elli asks and goes cross eyed trying to look at herself,

"you have blonde eye brows un," Deidara simply states as he lets her hair fall back down, Elli stares at him a moment then quickly breaks into a big smiles,

"well of course, nobody has naturally purple hair," Elli tells him then laughs a little

"why'd you dye it purple though hmm?" Deidara asks as he tilts his head a little after crossing his arms

Elli shrugs her shoulders a little, "anno, I got bored and Iris had a box lying around from a cosplay she did awhile back and it pissed my mom and dad off so I did it and I thought it looked kinda cool," Elli explains as she grabs a slightly longer piece of her hair and twirls it between her fingers,

Deidara suddenly gets a thinking face then leans closer to her face and smiles, "you should dye it back to blonde… I bet your even cuter with your natural hair color hmm," Deidara explains happily

Elli blushes slightly as the cute comment and her legs loosen a little from around Deidara waist, "dye it back to blonde?" Elli thinks out loud then shrugs a little, "yea ok… why not? When we get home I'll ask Iris to wash the purple out," she tells him

Deidara smiles brightly, "that's great hmm… blonde hair is totally the best hair color to have… it'll definitely make you look cuter," he states then quickly kisses her nose before letting go of her legs and Elli sits still from the surprise nose kiss before she quickly shakes her head,

"if you say so Deidara," Elli says as he moves out of the way, Elli then leans back to start swinging again when something grabs her attention

"hey Elli? You wanna go out sometime? Deidara suddenly asks then laughs when Elli freezes completely and falls off the swing… good thing the swing wasn't very high.

Elli quickly stands and dusts herself off then glares at Deidara, who's still laughing, then runs past him and heads back to the sand, Deidara soon notices Elli run off so he follows her but at a slower pace,

"Aya lets bury someone!" Elli shouts and Naruto quickly sits up and looks over to Elli, Iris leans against her elbows and quickly smiles liking this idea,

"oh my god yes we have to burry someone….lets bury Naruto!" she quickly replies

Naruto stares at her like she's lost her mind, "what do you mean burry me?" he asks in surprise and Elli laughs as she runs over to an open area and starts digging,

"relax we wont bury your head… just up to your neck… me and my brothers do it all the time so I know what I'm doing," Iris smiles up at him then sits up and gives him a quick kiss before climbing out from under him and running over to help Elli.

Deidara then quickly joins after hearing the plan while Naruto sulks near the water and pokes a rock with his finger while mumbling about mean friends and getting sand in uncomfortable places,

Pretty soon there was a decent sized hole in the sand, because of the clay they weren't able to dig very deep, but instead they dug longer so Naruto could lie down,

"come on Naruto we have to make sure you fit comfortably," Elli calls over and Naruto grudgingly gets up and walks over them before laying in the hole,

"how's it feel?" Deidara asks with a cheeky grin

Naruto glares at him, "feels like I'm about to be buried in a bunch of sand," he replies sharply

Iris rolls her eyes at his childishness, "come on Naruto, I've been buried lots of times and I'm fine… although I had to take a shower as soon as I got home to get all the sand washed off," she tells him then smiles as he sighs and lays his head back on the sand,

"do with me as you will," he surrenders and Iris smirks then leans down and kisses him hard on the lips and quickly sticks her tongue in his mouth for a moment then quickly pulling back before he can kiss back,

Naruto blinks a few times then stares at Iris who quickly smirks then winks at him as she tosses the first handful of sand onto his stomach, "that was for volunteering so you know," she mentions as Elli and Deidara soon help in throwing more sand into the hole

Naruto rolls his eyes and mumbles about being seduced which makes Iris laugh,

Pretty soon the sand is completely covering Naruto's body from the world and only his head is sticking out, the trio stand back to look at their work and congratulate each other on a good job,

"can I get up now?" Naruto asks and wiggles his head to try and get loose,

Iris and Elli quickly grin then sit on either sides of his head, "oh no Naruto, this is just step 1" Elli explains

"what's step 2?" Naruto asks quietly

"step 2 is the fun part," Elli tells him then grabs a hand full of sand and pats it down before putting it on his waist,

Deidara quickly gets what the girls are doing and soon joins in on making Naruto a 'new' body

By the time they were finished, Naruto's new body was in the shape of a mermaid in a sexy position, all made entirely out of sand,

"Naruto quick, make a sexy face," Elli says threw giggling and Naruto simply looks confused then looks down at his body,

The confused face with the seducing mermaid body quickly made the three laugh and Deidara even had to sit down from laughing so hard,

"ok guys funs over, can I get up NOW?" Naruto pleads but then watches as Iris runs back to her bag and suddenly pull out her camera,

"no no no no No NO NO!" Naruto yells as Iris steps closer then get into position to snap the shot,

"smile Naruto," Iris grins evilly as she takes the picture, "aw come on you can make a better face then that… if you give me a sexy pose then I'll give you a reward," Iris teases and Naruto stops his struggling to think about it

'_make a sexy face… get a reward from Iris…'_ "what kind of reward?" he asks hesitantly

"just the good kind that involves a tongue," she explains then smirks and licks her lips,

Naruto watches her for a moment then quickly surrender, "alright fine! But I'm only doing this once got it?" he yells and she quickly nods and holds the camera up,

Naruto whines a little then looks at the camera and pulls off his sexy jutsu face without the jutsu and Iris quickly takes the picture before bursting out laughing,

"ok you had your fun, I'm getting up now," Naruto states then slowly pulls himself out of the sand and stands then looks down at himself and sees his entire body with a thin coat of sand,

"guess that's what Gaara feels all the time huh," Iris pipes in and Naruto lightly nods wondering if its true but then shrugs it off, _'now time for revenge'_

Naruto grins evilly as he walks over to Iris and swipes the camera and tossing it to Deidara before turning back to Iris,

"hey my camera," Iris whines then pauses getting a bad feeling and is suddenly hoisted up over Naruto's shoulder

"revenge shall be mine!" Naruto yells then walks over to the water,

Iris quickly tries to break free but Naruto simply smacks her on the butt making her turn bright red,

"you bastard you'll pay for this you hear me Uzumaki? Not even Kyuubi will be able to save your ass when I'm done with it!" Iris threatens already feeling the water to her feet,

"oo kinky," Naruto replies before jumping the rest of the way into the water and the sand washes off of him while Iris quickly jumps out from the suddenly cold water,

Iris quickly grabs her towel and tries to dry off when suddenly she feels strong and very wet arms wrap around her, "of course you realize this means war," she states and Naruto chuckles a little,

"aww you'll forgive me," he smiles down at her then leans down and breaths into her ear, "wont you?" he asks and Iris cant help but quickly nod,

Naruto grins a little then helps pack up their stuff since the day is nearly over and everybody's getting tired,

"so did everyone have fun at the beach?" Elli asks and glances over to Iris and Naruto who're holding hands now

"yea I think today was pretty good," Iris replies and Naruto nods agreeing with her,

"I think we should definitely come back for another visit yea," Deidara adds and everyone agrees but then Naruto stops and Iris looks back at him, "you ok Naruto?" she asks and Naruto tilts his head a little

"what ever happened to my reward for the picture?" he asks and grins a little

"ah yes your reward, well I did say it would involve a tongue," Iris answers then steps closer, "I just didn't mention what else it involved," she add and Naruto gives her a confused before

Iris smirks then quickly puts a finger in her mouth to get it wet then reaches over and sticks her finger into Naruto's ear "wet willy!" she yells then runs off towards the car with Naruto close behind her and Deidara and Elli following at a normal pace while watching and pretending not to know them.

* * *

**Ayame: and that's all for chapter 14, thanks for reading, I'm gonna go blow my nose now**

**Rin: yay the beach was fun ^^ can I ask what's gonna happen in the next chapter?**

**Ayame: I guess a kind of lemon**

**Rin: wait what do you mean a KIND OF lemon? Is it or isn't it?**

**Ayame: you'll just have to wait and see**

**Rin: your sick**

**Ayame: I know *blows nose***


	15. Chapter 15

**Ayame: hello fan girls and welcome to my special edition chapter 15**

**Rin: tell us Aya, why is this chapter so special?**

**Ayame: this chapter is special because there will be a lemon in dedication to myself and my best friends birthday this month (yes our b-day's are on the same day and month, awesome right?)**

**Rin: ooh happy birthday Aya and Sora! ^^**

**Ayame: indeed, now, we don't own Naruto or its characters because they would be tied to my bed (I'm such a freak lol)**

**

* * *

**

Elli is the first to step back into the house and tosses her bag onto the couch before rolling her shoulders, "Aya can you help me upstairs? I wanna fix my hair" Elli explains while heading towards the stairs

"yea sure" Iris sighs tiredly but manages to follow Elli upstairs after throwing her own bag at least near the couch,

Elli quickly runs into the bathroom and starts getting the water in the shower warm while Iris comes up behind her and grabs the shampoo and conditioner, "alright brat lean over the tub and I'll start scrubbing… and don't forget it wont all come out in one wash but it should mostly come out," Iris tells her

Elli nods then removes her shirt so it wont get wet and shows she's still wearing her bikini top then leans over the side of the tub and Iris grins a little then sits on Elli's back as she takes the shower head and soaks Elli's head.

"Ack! Danna don't do that so suddenly," Elli whines "at least warn me before you do that,"

Iris grins a little as she starts scrubbing the shampoo in, "yea but that's no fun brat, now quit squirming or you'll get soap in your eyes and I don't need you complaining more,"

Elli whines slightly then promptly shuts up so soap doesn't wash into her mouth when Iris rinses her head, "so are you and Naruto dating now or something?" Elli suddenly asks once she felt the conditioner pour onto her head

Iris smiles slightly, "yea I guess you could say we're dating… he said him and Kyuubi agreed that I was what they were looking for in a mate," Iris' smile quickly forms into a big ass grin rivalled only by Naruto's, "oh man Rin this is totally awesome,"

"sounds pretty cool," Elli replies then closes her eyes and mouth when Iris washes the conditioner out then starts wringing out her hair once the water was turned off.

Iris then tosses a towel over Elli's head and starts scrubbing her hair to try and get just a little more lavender out, "there we go brat, that should do it for now… I'm pretty sure the rest should wash out in another shower or two and then you'll be blonde again mwahahahaha" Iris cackles but then squeaks when Elli suddenly sits up and she tumbles off her back and lands on the floor,

"thanks danna," Elli shouts as she runs out the door while scrubbing her head then goes downstairs,

Deidara glances back when he hears Elli come down then slowly grin when he sees her drying her hair, "sounded like you too were having fun up their hmm," Deidara teases but Elli just rolls her eyes then plops down on the couch next to the bomb ninja

"yea well Danna is definitely excited about finally having a boyfriend," Elli explains then grins a little when Naruto rolls his eyes,

Deidara raises an eye brow, "danna? why'd you call her that?" he asks and Elli turns back to Deidara,

"ah well that's because Iris is Sasori and I'm you," Elli explains excitedly while Deidara just looks at her like she's crazy while Iris comes down the stairs wiping her hands on a towel,

"what she means is that I use to like Sasori a lot and she liked you so we use to pretend I was Sasori and she was you so I call her brat and she calls me danna and we often get into arguments about art," Iris explains then grins a little when Elli suddenly sits up straight then looks over her shoulder to fake glare at Iris,

"we don't argue your just wrong and should just accept that art is a bang danna" Elli argues

Iris fake frowns and crosses her arms, "no, _**your**_ wrong, art must last for eternity so that millions of people over time can appreciate it rather then a simple 'bang' and then its gone," Iris replies

"no way! Art will always be fleeting you dumb girl, Sasori danna was wrong and your wrong too," Deidara quickly joins in and Iris quickly cracks and bursts out laughing,

"stop laughing this is a serious issue that you must accept," Deidara frowns and even pouts a little at being laughed at

Iris calms down a little but still has a big smile on her face, "relax Deidara, to be honest I love explosions… I'm only Sasori cause I got a thing for red heads and we both have hazel eyes," Iris explains then glances over and sees Naruto playing with his hair so she walks over and wraps her arms around his shoulders from behind,

"relax Naruto your still super hot and I sometimes have to control myself around you… I've just got a soft spot for red heads like Sasori, Gaara… and Kyuubi," Iris explains then quickly bites his ear before letting go and turning back to Elli, "alright brat lets see the hair"

Elli gives her head once last scrub then pulls the towel off showing her now blonde hair with a slightly lavender highlight, Iris grins and gives her a thumbs up, "looks good, like I said the rest should wash out after another shower so that'll hold ya until then… and now! I'm going to take a quick shower so I can get the feel of lake off me," Iris declares then runs upstairs and into the bathroom before hoping into the shower.

Deidara stares at Elli's hair then reaches over and lightly twirls a piece in between his fingers, Elli turns slightly then tilts her head a little before she grins, "how's it look?" she asks and Deidara quickly grins back, "it looks great… see I told ya blonde was the best hair color to have and it definitely looks much cuter on you,"

Elli blushes a little then grabs a pillow and smack Deidara in the head with it, "don't say embarrassing things you weirdo!" she yells then buries her face into the pillow to hide her blush making Naruto and Deidara laugh at her,

"ah don't worry Elli, your simply part of the blonde resistance now," Naruto states then stops when he hears the shower turn off suddenly and, with the help of Kyuubi, gets some rather lewd images of Iris in his head,

'_Not now Kyuubi, we just started this relationship so we don't need to be trying to do those things yet'_

**Why not kit? You haven't even asked if she wants to do stuff like that… for cryin' out loud she's 19 and still a virgin, her hormones must be driving her crazy… unless your scared**

'_Hell no I ain't scared'_

**Well it sure seems that way to me**

'_You damn fox… I'll show you who's scared'_

"I'll be right back… I gotta use the bathroom and I just heard Iris get out," Naruto quickly explains then quietly runs up the stairs.

**_~~~~ this is a line ~~~~_**

After washing the soap from her body, Iris turns the shower off then grabs a towel and dries herself off before wrapping it around her body and wringing her hair out somewhat,

She steps out of the bathroom and goes into her room and quickly puts on some light blue panties then flips her hair and starts drying it with her towel but pauses when she hears her floor creak,

She quickly stands back up straight while holding the towel in front of her chest when suddenly two arms wrap around her waist, she quickly looks over her shoulder but relaxes and sighs loudly when she sees its just Naruto,

"god dammit sometimes you ninja's suck," Iris growls a little then reaches up and moves her hair over her shoulder and tries to continue drying it but finds it rather difficult to do so without revealing her chest, "uh… Naruto? Can you let go? I need to get dressed," she asks and looks over her shoulder again,

Naruto stays quiet as he hides his face in Iris' shoulder, "Naruto?" Iris whispers then stops when she sees him smirk and she quickly frowns, "you pervert let go,"

She tries to pull herself away but Naruto simply tightens his hold and Iris turns to yell at him again but freezes when she sees red fox eyes instead of blue, "Kyuubi," she whispers and said fox's grin gets a little wider showing off a fang and he suddenly picks Iris up and easily tosses her onto her bed.

Iris squeaks as her towel drops and she bounces for a minute but she quickly sits up and uses her arm to cover her chest, "you perverted fox… can't you wait two minutes for me to get dressed before you…" Iris' voice suddenly goes quiet as Kyuubi stalks over and leans over her, he then puts a hand on her shoulder and easily pushes her back down and quickly places a leg between her's while putting his arms on either side of her head to hold himself up,

Iris stares up into hungry red eyes then sighs in annoyance, "get off me Kyuubi," Iris tells him then uses her free hand to try and push him off but he simply grabs her wrist and pins it down, Iris frowns but refuses to move her arm that's over her chest,

"you are a very strange girl … I have you pinned down to the bed with you wearing nothing but your undergarments and yet you show no fear and even order me around," Kyuubi states then leans down so their faces are closer,

"yea well… sorry if I'm not blushing and getting all embarrassed like a stupid school girl in a fan fiction story," Iris retorts but Kyuubi just chuckles then leans down to her ear, "I never said it was a bad thing," he whispers hotly before he moves down and licks her collar bone.

**_~~~~ warning lemon! don't wanna read? then skip to the next marker ~~~~_**

Iris stiffens a little then growls a little, "you pervert,"

Kyuubi simply grins then licks up to her neck and lightly nibbles on it making goose bumps spread and a shiver go down her spine, he then slowly moves his free hand and carefully grabs her other arm and moves it to lay beside her head,

Iris quickly notices this and bites her lower lip to stop herself from trying to cover up again, _'I cant start being embarrassed after claiming to not be a school girl… oo maybe I'll dress up like one as a present, ah focus! this is not the time to be day dreaming'_ Iris mentally scolds herself then looks up to see Kyuubi sitting up and looking over her body and she cant help the small blush from forming.

Kyuubi seems to notice and chuckles quietly, "I thought you said you don't get embarrassed easily," he asks her and Iris quickly looks away,

"yea well excuse me for being a little self conscious since nobody's seen me like this before, besides…" she glances back with her eyes and slowly smirks, "you just left yourself wide open" she states then quickly sits up and wraps her arms around his torso as she lightly bites onto his neck,

Kyuubi inhales deeply as he wraps an arm around her waist and tilts his head slightly, "so your a biter huh," he states as he places a hand on her waist and slides it up her side then over her breast before pinching her nipple until its hard,

Iris whines slightly at the contact then lets go of Kyuubi's neck and presses her hips against his making him growl possessively then push her back down onto the bed,

He stares down at her for a moment then leans down and captures her lips in a hot kiss and she quickly presses her tongue past his lips and massages it against his own and gets a little turned on by his taste.

Kyuubi then pulls back before slowly pressing hot and wet kisses along her jaw and down her throat while his knees slowly moves against her heat making her moan quietly, his tongue slowly glides down her collar and he circles it around her right breast before he takes the nipple into his mouth and lightly bites it,

Iris flinches and whines slightly then movies her hands up his back taking his shirt up with them, "dammit take this off," she growls and he quickly sits up and rips his shirt over his head and tosses it aside before he goes back to his previous task.

Iris runs her hands along his toned back muscles then quickly tangles them into his blonde hair as he slowly moves down her body and dips his tongue into her belly button but stops when Iris lightly tugs on his hair and brings him back up to her face,

He cant help but grin a little when he sees her flushed face and the slightly embarrassed look, "I wanna make a deal with you Kyuubi," she states and he slowly loses his grin when he sees she's serious,

"I don't plan on having sex right now… I'll fool around and do stuff but I don't want sex… to be honest it scares me … so I want my first time to be with Naruto in control,"

Kyuubi frowns a little, "are you sure about that? I have a lot more experience and can make you feel more pleasure then anything you could possibly do by yourself or simple 'fooling around" he asks and to prove his point he rubs his knee between Iris' legs again making her wince a little in trying to hide her obvious enjoyment,

"yes I want Naruto first… if it makes you feel better, after I've had my way with Naruto then you can have your way with me… I'll do whatever position you want no matter how embarrassing and I'll go as many rounds as I can take before passing out… do we have a deal?" she asks

Kyuubi thinks about it a moment then slowly grins, "alright mate… you have yourself a deal… but you'd better be prepared for what I have in store for you," he tells her then leans down and gives her one last kiss to seal the deal before he closes his eyes and lets Naruto take control again.

Iris watches as he opens his eyes and she smiles when she sees blue again, "hey, welcome back," she whispers and Naruto looks down at her then gets a worried look, "are you ok?" she asks but Naruto shakes his head a little,

"are you sure about what you just did?" he asks "you don't know how strong he is or the stamina he has… he could easily hurt you," he reaches up and lightly traces the back of his hand along her cheek making her smile softly as she reaches up and does the same to him,

"yes I'm sure… you and Kyuubi both have accepted me as your mate and Kyuubi wont hurt what belongs to him… I have nothing to fear from you or him… so don't worry, ok?" she replies but Naruto still looks unsure,

Iris rolls her eyes then sits up a bit and kisses him then lightly bites his lower lip to grab his attention, "I know I said no sex but that doesn't mean we have to stop completely," she whispers which snaps him back to reality,

Naruto smirks lightly, "your almost as bad as that damn fox," he murmurs as he leans down and kisses Iris' throat making her hum slightly, "I'll take that as a compliment," she replies before wrapping her arms around his torso and pulls him down flush against her body.

Naruto teasingly licks and sucks at her throat as his one hand lightly traces down her side until it rest on her hip and he fingers the side of her panties, Iris shifts her hips a little then lifts them and Naruto takes the hint and quickly slips his fingers underneath them then slides them down her legs before letting her kick them off,

He sits back up on his knees and looks down at her body and can feel himself harden even more while watching her squirm under his gaze, he lightly puts a hand on her leg and slowly moves it up to rest against his hip then gently traces his fingers up the side until it stops on her hip, he then leans down to kiss her stomach and smirks at feeling it tighten under his touch,

Iris whines slightly then bites her lower lip suddenly feeling a bit nervous as Naruto's hand travels up her side and rest just under her right breast, he slowly moves up her body pressing his against her and makes her hum slightly at the wonderful heat but she quickly tenses when she feels his arousal poke at her thigh, Iris places a hand on Naruto's shoulder and squeezes it slightly making him stop and look up at her,

"are you ok? I'm not moving to fast am I?" he asks but Iris just shakes her head, "no its not that… its just… well the idea of…" she hesitates and Naruto reaches up to move some of her bangs from her face and she relaxes a little after seeing his concern for her, "its just that the thought of having a dick shoved into me sounds unpleasant and to be honest scares the crap out of me," she quickly finishes and blushes so she tries to hide her face with her arms.

Naruto stares at her a minute then sits up and moves her arms from her face, "you know there's nothing wrong with being scared," he tries to explain but she shakes her head, "no its stupid… I'm almost 20 years old and I'm afraid of sex… I must make for a shitty girlfriend," she sighs then lightly closes her eyes for a moment,

Naruto watches as she puts the blame on herself so he tries to think of a solution when it clicks in his head, he then smiles like the genius he thinks he is before he suddenly leans down and stops Iris' worries by sealing her lips in a kiss, he pulls back after a moment and moves to whisper in her ear, "what if I were a girl?"

Iris pauses a moment then lightly turns her head to look him in the eye again, "what? you mean like… use your sexy jutsu?" she asks and Naruto moves back and nods, Iris stares at him a moment then slowly smirks, "I don't mean to sound rude but… your sexy jutsu looks like a fifteen year old girl with over sized boobs and way to long hair that'll get in the way," Iris tells him but pauses when she sees the defeated look on his face and can feel herself giving in when he looks about ready to pout.

"ok… lets try your sexy jutsu… just try not to look sexier then me ok?" she asks and he quickly grins and gives her one more kiss before he steps back and does the hand sign, "henge! Sexy no jutsu!" he says and there's a puff of smoke, Iris fake coughs as she waves a hand around to try and clear the smoke but luckily her window was open a bit and it soon cleared to show Naruto in front of her,

However instead of being a male, he was in his sexy jutsu form with some small alterations, "see Iris? I made the breasts a bit smaller and more realistic and the hair now only goes a bit past my shoulders so its shorter then yours," Naruto states happily while Iris looks him er… her? head to toe, the now 'she' version of Naruto then goes to take a step back towards the bed but Iris puts a hand up to stop her,

"hold it… your wearing to much clothing," she states then points to Naruto's pants which now hang a little looser on her curved hips,

Naruto blinks then slowly grins as her hands move to her pants and she slides them and her boxers down her long slender legs, she glances back to Iris and sees a lusty look in her eyes as she walks back over and sits on the bed but yelps when she suddenly yanks Naruto down onto her back and places herself on top of her while straddling her waist.

Naruto blinks then slowly grins as she places her hands on Iris' hips to steady her, "I think I like this position," she states then bites her lower lip when Iris thrusts her hips against her own,

"yea well then your gonna love this," she replies with a small smirk then leans down to Naruto's breast and suddenly pops the nipple into her mouth and bites it then pulls back and licks it as an apology, Naruto hums wearily as she lightly closes her eyes and rubs her thumbs against Iris' inner thighs, Iris then pulls back and puts two fingers into her mouth to wet them a little while her other hand massages Naruto's other breast,

After a moment of listening to her blonde moan she takes out her fingers and lightly traces them down Naruto's body before stopping just above her pubic hair, Iris then lifts her hips slightly as she leans forward and pulls Naruto into a heated kiss pushing her tongue past her lips and pressing her chest against Naruto's while her fingers move down and rub against her clit,

Naruto groans into the kiss and soon pulls back and pants slightly putting her hands on Iris' shoulders as she runs her tongue down her throat and soon attacks her neck with kisses and small bites, "this… isn't fair…*huff* I'm suppose to be… nugh… pleasing you," Naruto argues but Iris just sits up straight and smirks down at her,

"well then think of this as pay back for letting Kyuubi make the first move on me before you," she replies and Naruto opens her mouth to argue but groans instead when Iris slides a finger past her lower lips and into her opening then wiggles it around for a moment, "this is your punishment… next time you want to sneak into my room while I'm changing remember that I'll get my revenge," she whispers hotly then pushes her finger in deeper before adding a second one and rubs it against her inner walls,

Naruto whines a little then moans when Iris uses her thumb to rub her clit again but she stops when her fingers brushes against a slightly rougher spot, _'ah found it,'_ she then presses her finger a little harder against that spot and rubs it more making Naruto groan and arch her back a little, "fu-fuck… what was that?" she asks breathily making Iris grin a little, "that my dear was your G-spot…you find that and you'll be swimming in ecstasy in a matter of minutes," Iris replies then rubs a little harder on the spot making Naruto moan more to prove her point,

"this isn't ah!… isn't fa-fair," Naruto wines then bites her lower lip when Iris' other hand reaches over and lightly twists one of Naruto's erect nipples, Naruto quickly puts a hand over her mouth to stop herself from making more noise and quickly thinks of a way to regain control, using her other hand she reaches up and pulls Iris down and she licks up her neck before she bites the spot between her neck and shoulder, Iris' breath hitches but she just leans her chest down and rubs her breasts against Naruto's and moans softly at the wonderful friction,

Naruto groans a little in annoyance then remembers what Iris said and takes her hand away from her mouth and reaches down between herself and the other body then slides her hand up Iris' inner thigh and is a little surprised when she feels small trails of juices trailing down but then smirks and suddenly pushes two of her fingers past her lower lips and into Iris' opening, Iris quickly freezes all movement and moans a breathy moan before she uses her free hand to reach down and rub her own clit for a moment to loosen herself a little better.

Naruto watches this in awe getting more turned on then moves her fingers in a 'come here' movement making Iris squeak then move her own fingers making Naruto bite her lower lip, they both continue their teasing then glance over to look each other in the eye. Naruto's mouth hangs open slightly at seeing Iris' slightly sweating body slowly moving against her fingers and groaning every time she'd hit the right spots, Iris sees Naruto staring and cant help blushing and closes her eyes while shaking her head, "nah… don't *huff* don't stare at me you ah!… you pervert" she tries to sound angry but her voice comes out more of a lusty whine,

Naruto swallows loudly then sits up a bit more before she widens her legs more, forcing Iris to do the same, then pushes her fingers in deeper and curls her fingers suddenly feeling a small rough spot and sees Iris throw her head back suddenly, she stares up at her and Iris growls a little when she stopped but Naruto quickly picks back up and presses her fingers against the spot again and grins a little when Iris whines in pleasure,

For a moment Iris forgets to please her partner but slowly comes back and moves her fingers inside of Naruto again and the two soon find themselves grinding their hips against the other's fingers, Naruto can feel what can only be described as a coil getting tighter and tighter in her stomach as she gets closer to her climax and hopes she's putting Iris is in the same state but all thoughts quickly leave her mind as Iris hits her spot rather hard and Naruto arches her back and her mouth hangs open as she's sent tumbling over the edge in ecstasy and her vision goes white.

Naruto soon falls back onto the bed panting loudly then looks up at Iris but sees her pouting and she quickly realizes she stopped pleasuring her and her fingers even slipped out when she climaxed, "sorry," Naruto whispers then shakes her head still coming down from her orgasm as she sits up then lightly kisses Iris on the lips,

Iris smiles a little, "its ok… but I hope you don't plan on leaving me hanging," she replies and Naruto quickly smirks then tackles her making her fall off her lap and land on the bed but with Naruto on top this time, she nuzzles her face against her collar bone for a moment then bites her neck and sucks leaving a nice sized hickey before she trails down her body and soon finds herself laying between her partner's legs while her tongue slowly trails down to her pubic hair,

Iris gulps loudly then licks her lips as Naruto's tongue seems to leave goose bumps in its wake and shivers continuously run up her spine, "fuck Naruto… your such a tease," Iris whines and Naruto grins a little upon hearing her voice trying not to break, "thanks for noticing," she replies then wraps her arms around Iris' thighs to open them more before she dips her head down and suddenly takes a long lick tasting Iris' juices and making her arch her back suddenly then cover her mouth to hide the loud gasp and groan,

Naruto licks her lips in anticipation when she sees her reaction then leans down and rubs her tongue against Iris' clitoris while her one hand releases one of her thighs then presses two of her fingers back into her core.

Iris grabs her bed sheets with one hand while the other covers her mouth to keep down her moans as the waves of pleasure roll over her body,

Naruto continues her torcher over Iris' body making the slightly smaller girls body quiver and clench in waiting as she draws closer and closer to her climax, "ha… ah Naru-to…" Iris gasps making Naruto slowly increase her tempo,

Iris moans a little louder egging Naruto on more but she suddenly arches her back and her mouth hangs open in a silent scream with a few small gasps as her orgasm hits and her vision goes white in a haze of pleasure,

Naruto continues to thrust her fingers into Iris' opening while she licks up her juices but then slowly pulls them out when Iris falls back onto the bed, she then sits up and licks her fingers as she watches her partner try to calm her breathing then leans down and kisses her lips which Iris returns gratefully and gets a taste of herself on Naruto's tongue.

**_~~~~ End of Lemon! ~~~~_**

Naruto then sits up again and poofs back to her male form before he lays back down beside Iris and wraps his arms around her waist and nuzzles his nose against her shoulder,

"that was pretty good," he whispers and Iris cant help but smirk a little before she sits up then leans over and kisses him again in agreement,

"I'm gonna be in a bit of trouble though," Iris replies and Naruto raises an eye brow at her,

"if you mean Elli then you really shouldn't worry dattebayo," he smiles widely to try and comfort her but Iris just smiles back and shakes her head,

"like Elli has a say in who I date… no its actually my friend Sora and I'm not worried about me… I'm worried about you," Iris explains then continues when Naruto asks what she means, "my friend Sora is one of my closest friends, we've known each other since the second grade and she's actually helped me out of a few bad relationships and she's kind of started screening the guys I wanna date to make sure they're safe and not just looking for sex… although if she finds out what we just did then she'll probably kick both our asses," Iris laughs and Naruto cant help but grin when he hears the sound of her laugh,

"well if it's a fight she wants then it's a fight she'll get cause there's no way I'm letting you get away just cause she doesn't like me," Naruto declares as he sits up and grabs his boxers,

"aww that's so sweet," Iris smiles at the cheesiness before lightly pushing him then simply stands up and walks around the room grabbing her clothes, Naruto turns to yell at Iris for shoving him but freezes when he sees her walking around butt naked and suddenly feels himself slowly getting hard again, he quickly pulls his boxers on before he sneaks over behind her and wraps his arms around her waist, successfully stopping the girl from grabbing the last of her clothes.

"Naruto we just finished fooling around which, by the way, was all started cause you couldn't control yourself," Iris points out but Naruto just ignores her as he leans down and bites onto her shoulder making Iris' knees give out suddenly but Naruto catches and holds her up, "hiah!… fuck that's not nice," she whines and Naruto slowly grins as he lets go then licks over the small bite mark before helping her back to her feet.

Iris huffs then quickly puts on her undergarments before slipping on her pants then watches Naruto do the same while silently checking out the back view, Naruto glances over his shoulder and slowly grins when he catches Iris staring then shakes his head before pulling his shirt on as Iris puts on her white tank top,

"IRIS! SORA'S HERE!" Elli suddenly screams from the bottom of the stairs making the two upstairs jumps before the words quickly process threw Iris' mind and she screams loudly before she throws open the door and shouts back down

"MAHNAH MAHNAH!" (_A/N: its what I scream whenever I see my friend or she's on the phone and we're texting cause we love the Muppets and the song rhymes with both our real names cause our names rhyme too_)

Iris then runs full blast down the stairs leaving Naruto staring at the door wondering '_what just happened?_' before he shrugs and slowly follows after down the stairs and to his waiting judgement '_guess I was going to have to meet her friend sooner or later so might as well get it over with_' he thinks as he finishes coming down the stairs and watches as Iris runs over and hugs a taller girl with short messy blonde hair, bright blue eyes that could rival his own and a slim figure with double D breasts like Elli's, her eyes quickly move from Iris to stare right at Naruto and she quickly frowns before wrapping her arms around Iris then smirks a little in Naruto's direction,

"and who's your friend who seems to be enjoying the show?" Sora asks which snaps Naruto out of his daze long enough to notice Iris and Sora grouping each others breasts, at first he quickly sees red but then Iris giggles and removes her hands before walking over to Naruto and wrapping her arms around his waists which calms him down as he moves to lay an arm over her shoulder,

"Sora this is my new boyfriend Naruto… Naruto this is my bestest friend Sora," Iris introduces them and that's when everyone seemed to freeze after Sora next sentence,

"Naruto? Like from the anime show?"

* * *

**Ayame: CLIFFY! ooo I'm so evil**

**Sora: sweet I'm in the story now ^0^ Hi everyone!**

**Rin: yay mahnah mahnah *glomps Sora***

**Ayame: so what did you think about the lemon? don't be afraid to be brutally honest if it needs work, pointers are welcome!**

**Rin: I covered my eyes cause I don't wanna read about my cousins sex life**

**Sora: I'll read it ^^ lesbians are hot lolz**

**Ayame: indeed they are Sora, indeed they are**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ayame: wow I'm so sorry for the wait but we're back for chapter 16**

**Sora: and I'm back for a cameo ^0^**

**Rin: we hope you enjoy this cute little chapter**

**Ayame: yea especially since it doesn't have a Christmas or New Years theme**

**

* * *

**

Everyone in the room seemed to tense and freeze up after hearing Sora's question,

"you mean like… Naruto Uzumaki from the Naruto series?" Sora asks then slowly smiles, "heh yea right like you can magically pull anime characters out of the tv all of a sudden well then I'll take one Alucard please," Sora jokes but then stops when nobody else laughs with her,

Iris rubs the back of her head awkwardly before she removes her arm from around Naruto's waist, "well… that's actually kind of what happened… if you don't believe us then just look at Deidara's hands," she replies making Sora turn to the other blonde haired ninja as he removes his fingerless gloves,

Deidara steps a bit closer then holds his hands up and opens his hand mouths letting the tongues hang out, Sora freezes up as her eyes widen and she seems to be in shock, nobody says a word as she takes a small step closer and looks at his hands closely,

"wow," she whispers watching the tongues flick around, "guess this brings a whole new meaning to the phrase 'hand job' huh," she quickly breaks into her trademark cheeky smirk that shows everything's cool and everyone quickly relaxes,

Deidara grumbles a little as he puts his gloves back on before he walks over and slumps in a chair and crosses his arms suddenly not interested in Elli and Iris' friend.

Sora then turns back to Iris and Naruto and puts her hands on her hips then raises an eye brow, "so your dating Naruto Uzumaki… the man destined to become the sixth Hokage and the container of the great Kyuubi,"

Iris bites her lower lip to try and hold back the smile that's trying to break free, "actually… I'm sort of dating Naruto and was chosen by Kyuubi to be his mate," Iris explains quietly then lets loose her giant smile when Sora's jaw drops and her arms fall slack,

"you lucky butt hole!" Sora suddenly shouts then runs over and throws an arm over Iris' shoulders, "how dare you snatch Naruto and Deidara without telling me so I could try and grab someone," Sora mock glares making Iris smile,

"yea well its not like I had it all planned out," Iris explains but Sora just waves her hand dismissively before she gasps loudly

"have you slept with him yet?" Sora asks suddenly

"WHAT?" Iris screams in shock "no I have not slept with him… sort of,"

Sora raises an eye brow, "so you did other things," Sora confirms this when she turns to look at Naruto and sees the blush on his face, "oh my sweet baby" Sora cries dramatically as she pulls Iris into a tight hug and making her burry her face into Sora's large chest,

"being seduced by a good looking blonde into doing naughty things like this or that it must have been terrible but don't worry I'll save you from the evil penises," Sora then drags Iris over and they fall onto the couch and Sora wraps her arms and legs around Iris like a koala before she starts tickling her and making her laugh,

Deidara and Naruto raise an eye brow and look at each other both thinking the same thought, _'evil penises? Is this girl nuts'_ before turning back to watch the girls on the couch.

Iris finally manages to control her giggles and rolls off the couch only to land on the floor with a small 'oof' before she quickly jumps back up, "I'm good," she exclaims while wiping imaginary dust off her chest, "so what brings you to my wonderland of a home?" Iris finally asks as Sora jumps up,

"I actually came by to drop off some movies I borrowed, which are on the table, and also to remind you guys about the meet up tonight and that I wont be able to make it," Sora explains ending in a pout,

"what? Nooo" Iris and Elli both whine as they run over and hug her

"yes I know its horrible but you must try to have fun without me" Sora cries dramatically,

"your all really weird you know that?" Deidara yells over our cries making all the girls stop and stare at him but then eventually get ignored

"ok well fine but then you have to chop my hair off cause I don't trust Elli with scissors and you've taken classes," Iris explains to Sora who eagerly agrees,

"as long as you dye it too," Sora states and Iris quickly nods lots,

"wait your cutting your hair and dying it?" Naruto gapes and Iris turns to him before smiling,

"well yea… my hair reaches my waist and its boring brown with some natural blonde highlights and I hate it and want a change cause I've had this my whole life," Iris explains as she picks up a strand of her hair and stares at it,

Naruto walks over and carefully takes the hair into his hand and looks Iris in the eyes, "isn't there anything I can do to change your mind? Even if I told you I liked your hair?" he asks but Iris just shakes her head,

"nope I'm dead set on this, I want something a little more… wild," Iris then gives a cheeky grin that could rival Naruto's, "I'll make you a deal… if its ok with you to do my hair like this… then… next time I have to urge to do something wild I'll let you pick if I can do it or not, deal?" she finishes before holding her hand out,

Naruto seems to pause in thought for a moment before he nods to himself and shakes Iris' hand then pulls her in for a quickly kiss, "deal" he whispers back making her smile before giving him another kiss and turning back to Sora,

"ok so how much time you got?" Iris asks her

"depends on what you want, but I don't have to get to work for a little while" Sora explains as Elli finally lets go and plops back onto the couch with Deidara,

"ok well I was thinking a little past shoulder length with layers, side bangs and color it red," Iris explains excitedly,

Sora thinks it over in her head on how its gonna look as she walks into the kitchen to get everything ready, "alright well that shouldn't be too hard… kinky red for the kinky Kyuubi?" she asks and Iris just grins as she glances over to Naruto,

"damn straight," she replies then winks as she follows Sora into the kitchen with Naruto following behind her to watch.

As Iris sits in the chair and Sora wraps a random towel around her neck then starts hacking away at her hair, she couldn't help but let her thoughts about the ninja's come out loud, "so Naruto… who tops?" she asks

Naruto stares in confusion at Sora "what do you mean 'who tops?"

"you or Sasuke?" is her reply which only confuses the ninja further

"what? Your not making any sense," Naruto replies and Iris quickly steps in before it gets any worse,

"she means in a gay relationship in the bedroom… do you pound into Sasuke's ass or does Sasuke own your ass?"

Naruto sputters as his face turns bright red. "WHAT?" he screams making Elli and Deidara laugh from the living room since they were listening in,

Sora laughs at Naruto's reaction before continuing on with her thought as if he never spoke, "well Naruto and Sasuke are pretty tricky since they could easily switch, I mean Naruto definitely has a 'clueless uke' about him where as Sasuke seems more of a 'brooding' or even an 'over controlling seme' but then when you learn more about their characters then Naruto starts looking like a seme and Sasuke the uke so it could go either way and really its just all about preference with the fan girls" Sora finishes with a laugh

Naruto stares in shock for moment before he lays his head on the table and Iris laughs at his apparent sadness,

"gomens Naruto but she has a point and this is actually what a lot of fan girls care about in the series, guys care more about the fighting and girls care about the hot gay sex that could happen… well except me and Elli… we like watching the storyline unfold and skip all the filler," Iris explains but Naruto just ignores her

"Iris hold still I gotta cut your bangs," Sora states and Iris quickly closes her eyes and sits still, Naruto then turns his head so he can watch again.

'_I don't know if I'm gonna like her hair short Kyuubi, I liked it long'_

Snip snip.

'**I think short would be good, that way enemy ninja cant grab hold of it that easily… plus its easier to get out of the way during 'other' activities'**

'_oh shut up you perverted fox, we already did something dirty today'_

'**yea but I want to mate but fool around'**

Snip snip.

'_she's obviously not ready for that yet since she asked me to sexy jutsu so just get it out of your mind'_

Snip snip snip.

'**I think she just needs a little persuasion'**

Snip snip, "all done with the cutting" Sora shouts

'_we'll talk about this later'_ I finishes as I lift my head and Iris quickly turns to look at me, my breath must have got caught in my throat though cause Iris looked great, her hair went from her waist to just past her shoulders, her part was now on her left side and she had side bangs that framed her face beautifully and lastly her hair had layers which made her look older and more fun.

"so how do I look Naruto?" she asks and I quickly snap out of it long enough to give my trademark grin

"you look great, I'm starting to regret trying to get you not to cut your hair," I reply and she gives me her own little smirk that sends shivers down my spine

"thanks… but just wait until I add the red… you'll have trouble controlling yourself and trying not to drag me back to the bedroom," she replies making me lose my grin and grow a smirk of my own

"so you DID do something!" Sora yells 'crap, busted'

Iris seemed frozen as well but Sora hears a beeping noise then pulls out a weird little square from inside her top before she gasps loudly,

"ah crap I'm gonna be late for work," she hollers then runs around grabbing her stuff,

"gimme a hug brat" she yells at Elli who quickly gets up and hugs her then lifts her off the ground for a moment, she then runs over to Iris and they share a hug before they suddenly grope each others breasts again,

"would you two stop doing that!" I yell then blush slightly when they both give me knowing smirks,

"somebody's jealous," Sora sings then grabs her backpack and starts putting on her shoes.

"ok so Elli you know how to add the hair coloring and Iris can do the timing and washing, have fun at the meet up and I'll see you guys next time… oh and Deidara don't use your mouths on Elli," she calls back making Elli turn bright red,

"SORA!" she screams then hides her face in a pillow and Deidara laughs a little while trying to hide his own faint blush,

Sora then pauses right before leaving and turns to look at me, "oh and Naruto?… be sure to take care of Iris… got it?"

Naruto blinks at the sudden change in personality but then lightly smiles and nods before watching her leave, he then turns and watches as Elli suddenly jumps up and grabs a strange looking box from the table that had a picture of a woman with red hair,

"come on danna we gotta get this in now if you want time to pick your costume," Elli explains,

"10/4 brat," Iris replies then puts the towel back on around her shoulders as Elli puts on some gloves and they begin the hair dying process.

Deidara decides that he wants to watch too now so he sits with Naruto at the kitchen table and watches as Iris directs Elli on what to do since she's never done it before and Iris has a few times,

"so how do you think the color will look?" he suddenly asks and Naruto cant help but grin just a little bit,

"it'll definitely be different," he answers then watches as Elli pours the rest of the bottle's contents into Iris' hair then rubs her fingers threw it before she takes a glove off and starts the timer on the stove,

"alright we gotta wait between 20 to 25 minutes to get the right color, then we can wash it out and get ready to party," Elli smiles before taking the other glove off and Iris stands then stretches her legs,

The smell of grapes is strong in the air but Iris walks over and opens the screen door to let some fresh air in and so nobody gets high from the fumes, she turned to look at the blonde ninja's at the table them smiles at them before she leaves the room to go to the washroom,

Pretty soon the timer goes off and Elli and Iris go upstairs to wash out the dye in the tub and after much scrubbing and washing to get the color off Iris' forehead and ears they wrap her head in a towel and she furiously rubs her head to dry it,

"alright we're all done" Elli whoops before she leaves the bathroom to stand at the top of the stairs, "hey guys we're gonna start picking out our costumes for the meet up while we wait for Iris' hair to dry" she yells down making the guys move from the kitchen to the living room again with Deidara in front of the TV and Naruto figuring out how to use Iris' laptop,

"hey Elli what _**is**_ a meet up anyways hmm?" Deidara asks making Elli takes a few steps down the stairs so she wont have to yell,

"well a meet up is were girls and boys like me and Iris dress up like anime characters then meets at a pre-designated place and basically do just about anything in public, this time it's a dance though and I'm really looking forward to going cause I've never been to one of those before" Elli explains them smiles as she sits on the steps,

Naruto quickly turns around in the desk chair to face the others. "do you think we'd be allowed to go?" he asks and Elli puts a hand to her chin to think then turns to yell up the stairs at Iris only to get yelled at first,

"Elli help me pick something! I wanna look good for Naruto!"

"guess that answers your question… COMING!" Elli screams back as she scrambles up the stairs and into Iris' room closing the door behind her.

"ok so what are we going for?" Elli asks as Iris digs threw her closet of cosplays since her normal clothes were all in her dresser and her closet was entirely for special occasion dresses (a rarity) and cosplays,

"I wanna be fucking hot." Iris laughs in reply then final grabs decides on Kairi's outfit from Kingdom Hearts 2, "this should do since all my other costumes need wigs and I don't wanna cover my new hair… what about you brat? Gonna wear something sexy for the other brat?" Iris asks then laughs at Elli's mad face,

"actually no, I'm gonna wear my Len costume from Vocaloids, besides you wouldn't let me wear something sexy anyways… I'm 'too young' aren't I?" Elli asks only to have Iris smile mockingly at her before grabbing Elli's costume from her magical cosplay closet.

"I actually think the boys can keep wearing normal clothes since the hair, markings and they way they act can make people think their just cosplaying Naruto and Deidara in casual wear," Iris thinks out loud as she turns away from Elli and just starts taking her clothes off making sure her towel doesn't fall from her head,

"that could work," Elli replies as she does the same minus the towel and the two are soon wearing their proper costumes, they then leave the room and head into the bathroom to fix their hair and makeup, even though not much is needed.

"are you guys done yet?" Naruto yells up impatiently and Iris rolls her eyes,

"no we're shaving our pubes now shut up before I cut myself!" Iris yells back only to get smacked upside the back of the head,

"shut up we are not!" Elli screams in embarrassment, she really was to easy to tease sometimes,

After a few more minutes Elli is the first to skip down the stairs in her Len costume with her hair in a little ponytail and a big smile on her face, "well I'm all ready to go," she states as the boys turn to give her a look over,

Deidara quickly grins as he gets up from the couch then runs over and scoops her up in a spiny hug, "you are just too cute you know that? I could just eat you up hmm" he states making Elli blush but giggle non the less,

"hey now you know the rules, none of that in my house until your 18," Iris states from the stairs and Naruto quickly turns to look but stops when he sees long smooth legs that lead up to a tight soft pink dress that shows her lovely curves before reaching perfectly rounded breasts, a long slender neck, and the hottest looking hair his 'soon to be claimed' mate is now sporting, the red definitely didn't pop like if she had had blonde hair but the blonde highlights were now a bloody red that stood out in the lights and the new length and style made her look almost dangerous,

Iris steps down the last step before she walks over to Naruto and places her hands on her hips, "so what do you think my little fox?" she purrs and Naruto fights down Kyuubi's urge to drag her back up those stairs,

With the only response he could manage, he puts on a very sexy smirk before he takes one of her hands and twirls her around to get the whole view then slowly leans into her ear and whispers something that makes her blush before she quickly clears her throat,

"well then lets get going before we miss all the fun," she states then wobbles over and grabs her purse then walks out the door with everyone following behind, the words Naruto spoke still echoing in her head as everyone climbs into her car and she starts it up.

'_soon you shall be completely mine, in every way'_

_

* * *

_

**Ayame: oo what a mystery, I wonder what Naruto could mean by that**

**Elli: yea really I wonder, its such a mystery -.- *is sarcastic***

**Ayame: next chapter, the cosplay dance party, with lots of super cuteness and some sexy dancing**

**Elli: sweet ^^**

**Sora: well at least I got a cameo**

**Ayame: we miss your boobs already lolz**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ayame: on to the next chapter and time for our little dance**

**Rin: warning, this chapter contains large amounts of cuteness and super fluff as well as a few songs since it's a dance so it's gonna be long**

**Ayame: yea your gonna be going aw for many parts of this chapter**

**Rin we hope you enjoy it, IrisGirl doesn't own Naruto or any of its characters except the two of us**

**

* * *

**

It was between 7:30 and 8 o'clock when we finally pulled up to the Elk's hall and the music could already be heard from the parking lot, as Iris parks the car I'm already bouncing in my seat and Deidara has to put his hand on my shoulder to keep me from running out of a moving car,

"alright we're here," Iris exclaims and I waist no time in getting my seatbelt off and getting out of the car,

"yes yes yes yes yes yes," I shout in excitement before I grab Deidara's hand and run towards the building with Iris and Naruto behind us,

"whoa slow down Elli the building isn't going anywhere," Iris shouts behind me and I quickly slow down once I reach the front door,

Our group enters the hall and the first thing we notice is tons of people in cosplay dancing around to the Ouran High School Host Club Japanese opening theme song and a ton of people are singing along, Iris grabs Naruto's hand, who grab's mine, and I grab Deidara's and Iris manages to lead us to an empty table.

"wooo we got some more ninja's in the house!" someone shouts making Naruto and Deidara jump but me and Iris laugh as a few people start whistling and cheering,

"are they always like this?" Deidara asks and I just take his hand making him turn to look at me,

"you have no idea," I tell him and Iris laughs before she swipes Deidara from me, how dare she,

"why don't you and Naruto go have a dance and hang out for a little bit while me and Deidara grab some drinks and hold our seats," she tells us and I wanna huff at her but I guess she wants to talk with him for a minute privately without me yelling her for being embarrassing,

"alright fine, Naruto would you care to dance," I say as I offer him my arm and he laughs then takes my arm then holds his shirt as though it was a dress.

I lead him out onto the floor just as the song ends, just my luck, but then the magic song starts and it makes everyone scream in excitement,

"why is everyone screaming?" Naruto asks as he rubs his ears but then stops when he sees me screaming along with everyone else,

"have you never heard of the caramelldansen?" I ask and he shakes his head which makes me gasp loudly, "omg ok well then I have to teach you, put your hand above your head and stick your hip out to the side," I explains and he does so, "and then move your hips to the other side and flaps your wrists to the other side," I show him and he copies me,

"great now just do that over and over again until the song ends,"

"wait that's it?" he asks and I nod just as the main chorus begins and I start dancing along with everyone else,

Naruto looks around at everyone, "come on Naruto its more fun then it looks," I shout and some people near us also encourage him and he finally just rolls his eyes then copies us and some people cheer,

"this is so weird," Naruto shouts over the music but I just laugh at him and he sticks his tongue out at me until he spots someone behind me cosplaying Shino doing the same dance as us and he bursts out laughing.

'ok why is she looking at me like that its creeping me out,' I think as Iris' eyes feel like their looking into my soul, "care to explain what's with the calculating look?" I ask and she seems to snap out of it,

"oh sorry I didn't realize I was doing that," she tells me but I get the feeling she was deep in thought about something, "but I was just wondering…" 'I knew it'

"what are your intentions with my cousin?" she asks and I blink in confusion for a moment then see the protective look in her eyes and I sigh before I full turn to face her,

"I'll be completely honest with you… I like Elli, she's a great girl… even when she's a little spazzy but I blame that on hanging out with you too much," I state which makes her smirk, 'good loosen her up so she wont kill you'

"well as long as you don't try anything that me and Naruto are doing then I'm ok with you seeing her, wait until she's an adult to do that sort of stuff and even then you should probably start looking into work or even school to save up and find a place to live since you probably wont wanna stay with me forever," Iris explains before taking a quick swig of he water.

"you make a good point," I respond before going into thought about finding my own place, "but for now its fine is I crash with you right?" I ask then grin a little when she rolls her eyes,

I laugh a little but then stop when I feel something tug at my sleeve and I turn to see Elli standing there smiling at me, 'too cute'

"why hello there, have a good dance?" I ask and she nods then tugs on my sleeve again,

"would you get up already… I wanna dance," she tells me and I cant help but smile then roll my eyes as she tugs on me again,

"ok ok I get it you wanna dance," I fake sigh as I stand then smirk a little when I see her pout, "well come on… you wanted to dance right?" I ask and she quickly perks up then takes my hand and we walk out just as the next song starts.

(_I know they only have Japanese songs at these dances but we wanted one English song for each of us_)

**Let it go,**

**Let it roll right off your shoulder**

**Don't you know**

**The hardest part is over**

**Let it in,**

**Let your clarity define you**

**In the end**

**We will only just remember how it feels**

I take her hand and twirl her around before slowly pulling her in and place my other hand on her lower back and she puts her free hand on my back of my neck to pull me closer,

**Our lives are made**

**In these small hours**

**These little wonders,**

**These twists & turns of fate**

**Time falls away,**

**But these small hours,**

**These small hours still remain**

We start moving back and forth swaying gently with the music,

**Let it slide,**

**Let your troubles fall behind youLet it shine**

**Until you feel it all around you**

**And I don't mind**

**If it's me you need to turn to**

**We'll get by,**

**It's the heart that really matters in the end**

I glance down at her and see her smiling and I cant help but smile back as she lays her head against my chest,

**Our lives are made**

**In these small hoursThese little wonders,**

**These twists & turns of fate**

**Time falls away,**

**But these small hours,**

**These small hours still remain**

I glance around and see that other couples have started doing the same thing but they quickly leave my mind as I lean down and lay my head on top of her's,

**All of my regret**

**Will wash away some how**

**But I can not forget**

**The way I feel right now**

"hey Elli," I whisper and she pauses to look up at me,

"yea what's up?" she asks

"you wanna go out on a date tomorrow? You never really answered me at the beach today," I ask and she blushes a little then looks off to the side,

"um… y-yea sure," she mumbles and I cant keep the smile from my face,

**In these small hours**

**These little wonders**

**These twists & turns of fate**

**These twists & turns of fate**

"great, pick you up at 2 then," I tell her and she quickly looks back up to me with a confused look,

"we live together you baka," she tells me and I cant help but laugh as I spin her out and twirl her before bringing her back in,

"your way to fun," I tell her and she rolls her eyes before quickly standing on her tip toes and gives me a quick kiss before laying her head back on my chest, 'probably to hide the blush… what a cheeky girl'

**Time falls away but these small hours**

**These small hours, still remain,**

**Still remainThese little wonders**

**These twists & turns of fate**

**Time falls away**

**But these small hours**

**These little wonders still remain.**

As the song ends I spin her around one more time and as she comes back around I kneel down and throw her over my shoulder before I head back over to the table when the next song starts up and everybody goes back to dancing like dorks,

"Deidara you put me down right now, this is embarrassing," she yells and I grin when people start whistling, although some girls were shouting something that sounded like yaoi? 'whatever must be a chick thing' I think as we come back to the table and I see Iris and Naruto laughing at Elli's embarrassment,

"aww you guys were so cute," Iris gushes and Elli blushes more,

"shut up danna before I throw your water over your head," Elli threatens but Iris just smirks then leans in closer to Elli,

"ooo you know I love it when I get all wet," she says seductively only to have Elli smack her over the head, "itai," she whispers then scoots back over to Naruto's side.

"Naruto Elli's picking on me again," Iris pouts as she leans against my side then snuggles up to me,

"and what should I do about it?" I ask but she just smiles as she wraps her arms around my neck,

"nothing I just thought I'd tell you she was a meany," she replies and I face palm for a second before I start chuckling, I cant help but think that she's almost as random as I use to be,

As the next song starts playing Iris' head quickly shoots up and she gasps loudly making everyone at our table look at her,

**And there you stand opened heart-opened doors **

**full of life with the world that's wanting more. **

**But I can see when the lights start to fade, **

**the day is done and your smile has gone away.**

"May I by Trading Yesterday I love this song," she tells herself then smiles as she listens to the music,

**Let me raise you up.**

**Let me be your love**.

An idea suddenly pops into my head, I then quickly stand then kneel down before taking her hand, "Iris, would you like to dance?" I ask and she quickly smiles then nods as she takes my hand and I lead her to the dance floor,

**May I hold you **

**as you fall to sleep, **

**when the world is closing in **

**and you can't breathe.**

** May I love you**

** I be your shield.**

**When no one can be found**

**may I lay you down.**

I smile as she curtsies so I bow then take her hand and pull her close by wrapping one hand around her waist and the other takes her hand while her other one wraps around my neck,

**All I want is to keep you safe from the cold... **

**to give you all that your heart needs the most.**

**Let me raise you me be your love**.

We sway back and forth and I move my hand from her's and slide it down her arm to her shoulder then up to her cheek where I stroke my thumb and she gives me the most breathtaking smiles I've ever seen someone give me,

**May I hold you (hold you) **

**as you fall to sleep. **

**When the world is closing in **

**and you can't breathe, **

**may I love you. (love you) **

**May I be your shield. **

**When no one can be found, **

**may I lay you down.**

She lowly moves her now free hand up to rest around my neck with her other hand then takes a small step forward so her body is pressed against mine but not in a sexy way, to me, it felt more like she was letting me know she was happy to be so close to me which made me smile even more,

The hand I placed on her cheek then quickly moves to lay in the small of her back, she smiles more then rests her head against my chest and she tucks herself under my chin,

**All that's made me (made me) **

**Is all worth trading (worth trading) **

**just to have one moment with you. **

**So I will let go (will let go) **

**all that I know (that I know) **

**knowing that you're here with me. **

**For your love is changing me.**

"Iris?" I whisper and she hums lightly to let me know she's listening, I open my mouth to say something but nothing comes out and I'm forced to bite my lip while I try to think of something,

Just then Iris looks up at me and smiles gently before pulling me closer to her level, "Naruto… don't ever feel like you have to hide or mask what you feel around me," she whispers and it makes me wish I had met this girl as a kid,

"Iris I love you," I finally whisper then close the gap between us as my lips captures hers in a passionate kiss.

**May I hold you **

**as you fall to sleep. **

**When the world is closing in **

**and you can't breathe, **

**may I love you. **

**May I be your shield. **

**when no one can be found **

**may I lay you down.**

As I pull away from the kiss I see the surprised look on her face, "are you ok?" I ask in a teasing way but when she puts a hand to her lips my teasing quickly stops, "Iris?"

She blinks up at me then shakes her head, "no yea I'm fine… I'm… just surprised you said the L word," she replies and I give her a funny look

"you mean love?" I ask and she seems almost afraid of it,

"yea… its just a hard word for me to say to someone outside of family," she tells me and I quickly get what she's trying to say, 'she's been hurt and is afraid of getting hurt again,'

'**and telling her you wont hurt her probably wont help cause they've probably told her that too'** Kyuubi adds and I mentally nod, so I do the only thing I _**can**_ do, I pull her into a hug then kiss the top of her head,

"you don't have to say it if your not ready," I tell her and she quickly relaxes, 'I know she cares a lot about me, she just needs time'

"hey come on, I'm sure Elli and Deidara are waiting for us," I tell her and she smiles up at me and I can see she's grateful for the subject change as we make our way back to our table.

Pretty soon it was getting later in the night and the closing time was drawing in so we all decided to get one last good dance before beating the traffic home, as me and Iris sat at our table with Deidara and Elli goofing off somewhere I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see a girl dressed up as Sakura smiling down at me,

"um hi, would it be ok if I asked you to dance?" she asked, she seemed a lot nicer then the real Sakura since she would never dance with me, I turned to Iris and she smiled at me,

"yea go for it Naruto," Iris waves her hand at me as the Sakura squeals then grabs my arm and takes me out to dance with her,

While I'm dancing with the Sakura I'm to distracted to notice some dude with shoulder length silver hair in baggy blue pants and a white vest go up to Iris and ask her to dance (_get it? Its Riku_) which she agrees too.

When me and Sakura finish dancing she thanks me then runs over to a bushy brows… ok that's just weird… anyways I go back to our table and see Elli and Deidara looking tired but no Iris,

"hey guys? Where did Iris go?" I ask and they both look around until Elli points to her,

"she's over there," we all look and see her dancing with Riku her with back pressed against his chest and his hands on her hips while they sway to the music,

I see red.

"what the hell is she doing?" I hiss as I see her twirl over to some _**boy**_ wearing black clothes with belts hanging all over him and brown hair that's spiked every which way,

"it looks like she's dancing with Riku and Sora," Elli explains like its nothing, just then Iris looks over and spots us then smiles and waves before she goes back to dancing,

"no I meant why is she dancing with those guys like _**that**_?" I seethe and Elli scoots back to sit closer to Deidara,

"Naruto calm down its just dancing…" Deidara tries to explain but I tune him out as the Sora suddenly hugs Iris and she hugs him back,

"Naruto stop getting so jealous, your gonna let Kyuubi out," Elli warns but I just growl a little at her warning,

'**kit your getting overly jealous'** Kyuubi tells me and I know he's right but I just gave my heart to her and not only did she not return it they way I hoped but she turns around and starting dry humping two complete strangers in front of me.

I finally pry my eyes away from Iris and turn to Elli and Deidara only to see them watching me closely, probably to make sure I don't snap, "I'm leaving" I tell them then walk out just as Iris starts back to our table.

The next day its really quiet in the house, after Naruto left Iris came back and Elli quickly explained what happened, Iris of course just brushed it off saying she isn't property and can still dance with others but Elli didn't think it was a good idea to do that without talking about it with him,

So here they were with Iris sitting at the kitchen table doing work, Elli and Deidara doing some dishes, and Naruto sulking on the couch while flipping threw channels,

Deidara finally gets the courage to walk into the living room and stand behind the couch,

"so… are you still mad about last night?" he asks but Naruto just waves him off and goes back to the TV,

Iris, having heard, sighs loudly then closes her laptop before walking into the living room and turning the TV off before standing in front of Naruto,

"ok you know what? I don't know what your problem is but I did nothing wrong for you to be acting this way, I'm sorry if I made you jealous but it's just dancing and you shouldn't get so worked up about it," she tells him and Naruto frowns before he quickly stands up,

"the only problem I have is me opening my heart up to you only to have you not only not return the feeling but to turn around and start dancing like that with two other guys," he snaps at her and his eyes flash red for a second, Iris growls a little then steps closer to try and be just as intimidating,

"in case you've forgotten I'm only 19 years old you jerk, and at 19 I've already been heartbroken three times by the same cheating jerk who was more interested in having sex then having a real relationship with someone like me, so if that's all your interested in then I don't want anything to do with you anymore,"

Iris then goes to leave but stops when Naruto grabs her wrist and stops her,

"let me go you jerk," she yells at him but Naruto stays quiet as he drags her up the stairs and to her room,

"I said let go you bastard," Iris shouts then yanks her hand away, "what the hell gives you the right to-"

Before she can finish her sentence, Naruto walks over and pulls her into a tight hug.

Iris stays still then relaxes when she suddenly feels safe in his arms but then remembers how pissed she was suppose to be at him so she tries to push away, "no a hug isn't going to make this better Naruto,"

She pulls back to look up at him but stops when she sees the red eyes, "oh… Kyuubi… sorry I didn't mean to snap at you," she mumbles and Kyuubi just tilts her head back up to look at him before he leans down and kisses her for head,

"its fine," he whispers and Iris cant help but burry her face in his chest, "Iris… I just want you to know that the kit really is sorry about last night, he's just never been in a situation like this and didn't know how to handle it," he explains making Iris feel a little bad for snapping at him

"yea well… just cause he's sorry doesn't mean I'm gonna forgive him so easily… but if he really is sorry then I guess I just need a few hours to forgive him and blow up a little," Iris mumbles and Kyuubi smirks a little.

'**your welcome kit'**

"you know… you could always get back at him, we did have a little agreement yesterday about 'messing around' as you call it," Kyuubi purrs in her ear making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up,

"believe me that's tempting… however," she manages to pull herself away and look up at him, "if I'm still mad at Naruto then I cant do what your suggesting while looking at him," she explains then kisses his hand before leaving the room,

"so she cant look at me while I look like him… easy enough," Kyuubi grins to himself then sits cross legged on the floor.

Meanwhile after Naruto dragged Iris upstairs, Deidara quickly walked back into the kitchen to see Elli putting away the last of the dishes,

"so… yea we should probably leave soon… they didn't seem to be finishing anytime soon," Deidara explains and Elli nods in agreement,

"alright lets get our shoes and get outta here before they get even more stupid," Elli replies as she walks over to the door and gets her shoes on along with Deidara, the two then leave and pretty soon make it to the local park,

Upon arriving Elli quickly runs over and proceeds to climb a large tree, Deidara watches her a moment before he smirks and shakes his head then walks over to join her,

"you know your starting to remind me of a monkey," Deidara states making Elli freeze then cling to a branch with her legs before she lets go and hangs upside down right in front of him,

"I am NOT A MONKEY!" she screams making a few people stare at them but the couple just ignores them as if this were a normal thing,

"ah your right, your much to cute to be a monkey hmm," he tells her making her smirk and cross her arms,

"damn straight I'm to cute… now come here," she states then grabs his shirt and pulls him in where they share a sweet and quick kiss, "you know this kinda reminds me of Spiderman… ha ha that means your Mary Jane," Elli giggles and Deidara quickly hisses at her,

"I am NOT A WOMAN!" he screams making Elli laugh more, she then climbs back down once the blood rushes to her head then pokes Deidara in the nose,

"ah your right, your much to handsome to be a woman hmm," she tells him then giggles and skips past him to play on the swings,

Deidara just follows and smiles a little, "you are such a brat," he mumbles

"learned from the best!" Elli hollers back making Deidara freeze for a second then run to catch up with her.

After a few hours of goofing off and just hanging out and getting to know each other better, the couple finally decides to head home for dinner since it was starting to get close to food time,

They make it back to the house and easily spot Iris back on her computer working on whatever it was she had to do, Elli glances up at Deidara then shrugs when he looks at her so she walks into the kitchen to grab some dinner while Deidara walks over to watch Iris,

"so… what is it your working on exactly?" he asks and Iris glances over her shoulder to see him and she smiles lightly before turning back to her work,

"well I'm working on a few designs for some minor villains in a new game that's coming out, I actually got my brother to help out since he loves the game so I took his idea's and put them into my computer then make a few adjustments then send it into my boss and he lets me know what to do with it," she explains

(_AN: my brother actually entered a contest that did this same thing for Megaman 3 and his little fish villains made it into the game so his name will be in the credits, that's so cool_)

Deidara nods in amazement, "wow that's pretty cool… um do you want anything to eat? I noticed you hadn't eaten anything all day since you were working so much," he asks and Iris pauses to think about it then smiles,

"heh I guess your right, damn I'm hungry… yea please, just whatever's good," she tells him and he nods then goes back over to Elli to help her make some food,

Elli and Deidara decide to make some spaghetti and they set up the table as Iris closes her laptop then gets up and goes to the stairs,

"Naruto food's ready!" she yells up then comes back over and gets everyone some drinks as Deidara puts the noodle on the plates and Elli adds the sauce,

They all sit and start eating but after awhile they start getting curious when Naruto doesn't come down but that goes away when they hear footsteps coming thinking it was Naruto,

When the footsteps stopped behind them, Elli turns to greet him but instead she drops her fork and her jaw dropped along with it,

Deidara and Iris give her a funny look then turn to see what she's looking at then quickly jump to their feet when, instead of Naruto, they see a tall man with a thin but muscular frame and fair skin but with a faint tan, long arms and legs, long red hair that's been put up into a ponytail but still reaches past his waist and beautiful narrow blue eyes that suddenly turn red.

Everyone seems frozen until the man smirks and Iris quickly spots the fangs which grabs her attention, she then looks a little higher and spots that his ears are a bit pointed then looks him straight in the eyes and sees that instead of round pupils, they were slit's like a cat's eyes,

"still think it's a problem Iris?" the man asks making shivers go down her spine as his voice hits her ears and after a moment she slowly moves from around the table but stays close just in case she's wrong, she gives the man one more once over before she finally voicing her curiosity,

"Kyuubi?"

The man then smirks again before he walks over and grabs Iris' face only to suddenly lean down and kiss her in a needy and forceful way making Iris inhale deeply threw her nose before she grabs the front of his shirt and holds onto it tightly,

As this happens Elli glances over to Deidara and he glances back and Elli then states the only think that she can think of in a moment like this,

"I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

**Ayame: and there we have chapter 17, I hope you enjoyed it**

**Rin: well that was pretty interesting**

**Ayame: yea I thought I did pretty good, also happy late Valentine's Day, sorry it's a day late**

**Rin: please tell us what you think**


	18. Chapter 18

**Ayame: hello everyone and welcome to chapter 18, wow I cant believe I've gotten this far, only a few chapters left until the story is over**

**Rin: don't say that Aya you still have lots to write**

**Ayame: your right, I must finish this wonderful story**

**Rin: *sweat drop* yea you do that, IrisGirl doesn't own Naruto or its characters except the one's she created**

**Ayame: oh and LEMON WARNING!**

**

* * *

**

After the little scare in the kitchen our group decides to make their way to the living room since their appetite was gone now and this seemed more important, with Deidara and Elli sitting in the far chair, Iris sat on the couch with Kyuubi right next to her, his arm draped over the back of the couch near Iris' shoulder,

"alright so… you think you could explain how you got out and where Naruto is?" Iris asks making everyone focus on her for a second before turning back to the strange man,

"well… after the kits failed attempt at apologizing I decided to take matters into my own hands and I took over Naruto's body and explained the situation to Iris," he looks over at said girl and she nods remembering the conversation earlier before Kyuubi continues,

"well after that I knocked the kit out and tried to take over more of his body but instead of my chakra cloak it came out looking like… this," he jesters to himself and Iris puts a hand to her chin trying to wrap her mind around this,

"I'm guessing that because your not in a world where chakra exists… when you released that much of it trying to take over Naruto's body it did the closest thing it could do and instead of a fox appearance it came out as a human appearance," Iris guesses making Elli nod.

"that's so weird, so instead of a fox form he's got a human form… that's kinda cool if you think about it… I mean if he had a human form back in Konoha then he probably could have easily tricked everyone," Elli smiles but Iris rolls her eyes,

"Elli don't give him idea's," she states but then pauses when Kyuubi suddenly lays his head on her shoulder and takes in her scent, his arm on the couch suddenly drops to wrap around her waist and he slowly licks up her neck to her ear making goose bumps jump up, Iris squeaks then elbows him in the chest, "not in front of the other's you horny fox," she whispers making Kyuubi smirk then lift his head back up.

Elli then clears her throat and fights the blush that threatens to appear, "um… so, how come your eyes where blue when you first came downstairs?" she asks and everyone realizes his eyes were indeed blue at first,

"ah that… well similar to Naruto's body when I release some chakra his eyes turn red… since I'm in control my eyes turn blue when Naruto's trying to release chakra… however when I first came downstairs it was simply because the kit woke up from his little nap and freaked out until he saw what I saw… and that was Iris… however he's actually pretty pissed at the moment and trying to figure out how to get back into control before I do anything," Kyuubi explains but pauses when he sees Iris smirk evilly and cant help but think it looks good on her,

"well good then," she states then looks Kyuubi in the eye, "if he's awake then he can just think of this as his punishment for getting mad at me and when Kyuubi changes back I'll forgive him," she states then leans back on the couch with a triumphant little smile,

Kyuubi hesitates a moment when a thought pops into his head, "what if I don't want to change back?" he asks and Iris puts a hand to her chin in thought,

"well when you return to your own world you may not be able to hold your human form which will put Naruto back in charge," she explains to him and Kyuubi freezes.

'**return to our world? that's right, we don't belong here, we **_**would**_** have to return eventually'**

'_but we cant leave Iris… she's our's'_

'**I know that kit… but she's right'** Kyuubi glances up from his thoughts and watches Iris talking with Elli but the conversation never reach his ears as the sentence replays over and over in his head that he'll have to leave,

'**kit? She's right'**

'_no I'm not gonna leave the only person who isn't afraid of me, of us'_

'**we're gonna have to if you want to become Hokage… look, we should just enjoy the time we have left before we have to go, the longer we stay the harder it'll be for us to leave, we should make the most of it'**

Naruto voice remained quiet for a moment before he silently agrees and Kyuubi nods with him.

"well its getting late and I'm tired so I'm going to bed," Elli states as she stretches and Deidara takes the chance to wrap his arms around her waist and drag her into his lap,

"aw please don't leave me alone with the fox, he might try to kill me in my sleep," Deidara begs making Elli fake think about it,

"yea I wouldn't be surprised," she states then smiles as she jumps from his lap and gives him a quick kiss on the lips, "that's for luck, hope I see ya in the mourning," she states then skips off up the stairs and to her room,

Deidara pouts then slumps in his chair and Iris tries to hide her laugh as she stands up, "don't worry Dei, remember one of my rules is no killing each other… and that goes for demons and humans alike," she states then glances back at Kyuubi making him smirk and nod before he too stands and they pull out the couch bed and toss some pillows on it,

Deidara quickly swipes the bed and relaxes on his pillow now knowing he won't die in his sleep as Kyuubi leans against the wall and watches Iris make her way upstairs to her own room.

Kyuubi lightly closes his eyes and listens to the sounds of the house and quickly takes notice of Deidara's slow breathing indicating he's fast asleep, he then listens farther and hears Elli's breathing and knows she's already out since she only takes a minute tops to pass out like a log, he then moves a little farther and listens to Iris and notices she's still awake and moving around, he opens his eyes and waits another few minutes before quietly making his way upstairs to Iris' room.

Using his ninja/ demon skills he manages to enter her room without a sound and quietly make his way to her bed, he watches her a moment and sees her eyes closed but her breathing and heart rate haven't slowed meaning she's still awake,

He stealthily moves over her and climbs into her bed knowing she can feel him but is a little surprised she hasn't yelled at him yet, he carefully lays down behind her and slowly wraps an arm around her waist then lightly pulls her back to lay flat against his chest,

"what are you doing Kyuubi?" she asks quietly and he smirks a little as he leans his head down to whisper in her ear,

"I'm here to make an honest woman out of you… you remember the deal we made the first time you and Naruto were together don't you," he asked but Iris knew it was a rhetorical question,

She sighs heavily, "yes I remember… just didn't think you'd be coming after me so quickly," she mumbles making Kyuubi smirk,

He then lightly pushes her shoulder so she turns to lay on her back and face him and his smirk melts a little into a soft smile to help relax her at least a little,

"Iris… mate… you don't have to worry… I promise you I'll make it as painless as possible and don't be afraid to let me know if I'm hurting you," he whispers making Iris look him in the eye,

"will Naruto be able to watch and feel everything?" she asks and Kyuubi smirks a little,

"only if you want him too, though I didn't know you were into being watched," he teases and Iris smirks as she sits up on her elbows a little bit,

"oh believe me… you'll be pleasantly surprised at some of the stuff I've experimented with to see what I'm into," she tells him and Kyuubi growls a little as he feels himself getting hard just from picturing the things she's tried on herself,

"I cant wait to find out," he whispers huskily before swooping down and claiming her lips in a hot and forceful kiss.

**~~~~~~~~~~ Lemon Warning! ~~~~~~~~~~**

His tongue lightly swipes against the front of my lips and I slowly open my mouth and his tongue darts in and immediately rubs against mine and coaxes me to play, I hesitantly do so knowing I'm not that great of a kisser but hopefully he wont mind,

His hand slowly reaches down and he suddenly pulls back and yanks my blanket back showing off my baggy black tank top and black panties I decided to wear because of the heat, the fan on my desk blows over and the cool air mixed with seeing Kyuubi staring down at me like that makes my nipples go a little hard and he grins down at me,

"your starting to make me wonder if you were really all that surprised I came up here," he tells me and I cant help but stick my tongue out at him,

"shut up and get back here," I order him which he obeys as he leans down and kisses my lips then moves down my jaw and neck where he latches himself on me like a leech,

I let out a soft moan as his hand slowly makes its way up my side and under my shirt, his hand rubs up against my tummy and up to my breast making me inhale deeply at the sudden contact.

He watches me squirm a little while his hand massages my breast and his other moves my shirt out of the way and rest on my neck, giving him the perfect view of my upper body, I couldn't fight the small blush even though he's already seen me like this,

"beautiful," he whispers then leans down to my other breast and takes my nipple into his mouth, my mouth opens in surprise as my back arches a little making it easy for his free arm to wrap around my waist and pull me closer to him,

He pulls back slightly then lets his tongue flick across it making the bud go hard before he moves over to my other breast and gives it the same treatment as the first making little sparks of pleasure to shoot throughout my body.

Finally he releases my chest then brings himself back up to claim my lips, I wrap my arms around his neck to pull him closer as one of my legs lifts to rest against his hip, he takes the initiative and straddles my other leg while his knee presses against my crotch and rubs a little making me whine slightly into the kiss,

He then suddenly pulls back and takes my shirt the rest of the way off, my arms laying flat near my head and my eyes clouded with lust as I stair up at him, waiting for him to continue, a smirk crosses his face again before he suddenly moves back a little and I whine at the loss of contact, _'how dare he'_

"show me what you want?" he tells me and my mind quickly clears, _'what the hell does he mean 'show him?'_ I gulp a little then sit up and look him in the eye for a moment,

"I-… I mean we, want to see what you want," he tells me and I can feel my face heat up a little, _'son of a bitch, I always said I have no shame so I guess its time to prove it'_ I think as I close my eyes then slowly move my hands down my body only to pause on my hips where I can feel my panties resting, I take a breath and can hear Kyuubi move a little on my bed still watching to see what I'll do,

Finally making up my mind I pull my panties down and lift my hips for a second to get them off before I open my eyes and toss the article of clothing over his shoulder, I then smirk a little seeing the look in his eyes as they flash blue just for a moment but long enough for me to know that Naruto's watching as well,

I then pull my knees together to sit up better then suck a few fingers into my mouth and wet them a little before I slowly trail them down my body and pause once again just before my pubic hair, I glance up one last time before I slide my finger in between my folds and slowly rub against my clitoris sending sparks of pleasure up my spine.

I lay my other hand behind me as I lean back a little so I wont lay down while my fingers rub against my weak spot, slowly I open my legs more before I reach further down and suddenly push two of my fingers inside of me, I gasp a little at the intrusion but quickly adjust and slowly start pumping my fingers in and out as I deeply breath,

Finally I scoot back to lean against my wall letting my free hand come around and continue rubbing my clit while my fingers pump into me, I look up at stair at Kyuubi as I start to pant and my legs open wider against my will, "K-Kyuubi," I whine as I roll my head back to rest against the wall, "fu-uck"

Suddenly something grabs my ankles and pulls me hard making me loose my balance and fall into my back, my hands move from their spot to catch myself as I look up and see Kyuubi looking down at me, he presses his body against mine and I finally take notice that he removed his own clothes during my little show, I glance down at his body and enjoy the view of his strong body, that is until I look a little lower and sees the reason why I was always scared of sex and my body subconsciously stiffens a little,

I'm not saying he was fucking huge like a Greek god, I've watched porn and read up on sex so I knew he's about a normal size for a man if not just a smidge bigger, _'probably from being a demon,'_ however I'm only 5"2 at my tallest, I'm a very small person so I know this was going to hurt like a bitch and I have a low pain tolerance,

Kyuubi must have sensed my concern since he placed his hand under my chin and forced me to look back up to his face, "as much as I enjoy watching you looking over me like that," I blush a little and frown as he keeps talking "I told you I would make this as painless as possible… your going to have to trust me when I say I know what I'm doing," he whispers softly then lightly traces his hand over my cheek.

I look him in the eyes for a moment and I see them flash blue, I gulp then lean up and kiss him softly on the lips before I lay back down, "I trust you," I tell him and he smiles softly making me melt a little, "now lets get this over with before I decide to blue balls ya," I tell him and he smirks before he reaches over by my head and takes my hand in his, intertwining our fingers, and leans closer to my body,

I lift my knees and rest them against his hips as he lightly rubs himself against me making me moan quietly and lift my legs higher, _'fucking pussy tease,'_ I complain in my head but stop when I feel him poke at my entrance, I grip his hand a little tighter and he wraps an arm around my waist before he slowly pushes the head of his cock inside me, I tense a little but manage to relax again fairly quickly, _'so far so good'_

Slowly he pushes more in and that's when it starts hurting, he looks down at me and sees I'm in pain but I shake my head and tell him not to stop, about half way in he stops again to let me adjust, _'I don't know how much more of this I cant take,'_ I think and I decide going slow is just to hard so I wrap my legs around his waist then suddenly shove him roughly towards me making him sheath himself completely inside of me.

My back arches and I throw my head back with my mouth hanging open and my eyes scrunched tightly shut, _'fuck that hurts,'_ I whine as I feel tears form and start to roll down my cheeks, "ow," I whisper and I feel Kyuubi slowly lick up my tears before kissing my eyes, my body stays tense and my grip on our hands doesn't falter,

"you should have let me go slow," he tells me but I shake my head while keeping my eyes shut,

"taking to long, I just wanted to get it over with," I huff then wince when I try to move only to feel a sharp pain,

I take a few deep breaths before I move my free hand down between our bodies until it reaches where we're connected, I feel a wetness and decide not to think about what it could be before I start rubbing against my clitoris again and after a little bit the pain starts to reside and my body starts to relax until I reach the point where I'm starting to get pleasure again, I slowly pull my hand away and bring it back up to lay near my head and I open my eyes and I look up at Kyuubi before giving him a weak smirk,

"you'd better start moving foxy," I tell him and he smirks softly before he leans down and kisses my swollen lips as he pulls out a little then thrusts back in slowly but hard and my back arches slightly in a little pain but I ignore it,

His thrusts stay slow but hard and soon my body gets use to it making my arm wrap around his chest and cling to his back, it actually starts to feel nice after a couple hits but never once does he let go of my hand or move faster,

After a rather hard thrust I groan a little loudly but I don't try to hide it, he continues to thrust at that angle and I can feel what can only be described as a coil slowly tightening in my stomach, I knew what this feeling was and I voiced it in my moans for him,

"nuh.. Hmm… Kyuubi ah," I whine as he thrusts harder into me making me wince but I try to ignore it in favour of the pleasure, it makes me kinda happy that he isn't going fast like in the fan fiction's I'm always reading, he's controlling himself so my first time doesn't end quickly and so I wont be too sore afterwards.

He holds me tightly as my nails dig into his back when I feel the coil getting tighter and he speeds up just a little making me whine and moan for my release, "just… a little… ah more…" I arch when a particularly hard thrust hits me just right and suddenly my vision goes white as my orgasm finally hits me, my mouth hangs open in a silent moan while my eyes stay closed and Kyuubi doesn't stop and makes me ride out my orgasm,

After I lay back down does he stop, "how was that?" he asks and I pant a little before I reach up and pull him down for a hot mind blowing kiss,

"more" I whisper against his lips and he smirks a little before he pulls his still hard member out of me, I wince a little but manage to sit up a little, "you haven't cum yet… let me make it up to you," I tell him then slowly place a hand on his chest and push him back,

My legs are a little wobbly but I manage to get up onto my knees and turn around before I place both of my hands against the wall, I arch my back to press against it making my rear stick out a little, I then toss my hair over my shoulder as I look back at Kyuubi watching me,

"I would think the great Kyuubi would prefer a position more like this" I question then smirk as I widen my legs and invite him over with a loud groan filled with want and need,

I pause a little when I suddenly feel hands on my hips and his hard member pressed against my rear, his body arched over mind and his head near my ear, "you're a very bad girl… I think you need to be punished for teasing me like that," he whispers before he nibbles on my ear lobe,

I groan a little then push back against him, "fuck me," I whisper and blush slightly before he takes his member and lines it back up with my pussy, he teases the entrance a little before suddenly pushing himself completely in, I wince a little still not completely use to being entered and luckily Kyuubi pauses a moment to let me adjust but not as long as last time before he pulls out and thrusts back in.

I never knew the feeling of being filled could feel so… good, but my thoughts quickly disappear as the trusts start getting harder and faster, I let out a breathy moan in surprise as my hands claw at the wall a little, Kyuubi's grip on my hips tighten as he speeds up,

I can feel the coil in my stomach start to tighten again as Kyuubi easily slides in and out of my slick passage, the sound of his body slapping into mine turns me on even more and I cant stop the loud moan from escaping my mouth, "ah Kyuubi… please…" I beg but I cant get the words out, I'm not very vocal when it comes to this stuff but it seems he got the message and starts thrusting faster and harder.

My mouth hangs open as my moans seem to egg him on more making him release one of my hips and wrap his arm around my waist,

I fight off my orgasm as long as I can when Kyuubi's thrusts start becoming more wild and faster until Kyuubi suddenly bites into my right shoulder sending me over the edge and into my second and strongest orgasm I've ever felt, completely oblivious to Kyuubi cuming right after me,

Slowly I come back down from my high but I cant move since Kyuubi's grip on me hasn't relaxed and his sharp teeth are still sunken into my shoulder, I wince a little when he slowly pulls his head back and releases my shoulder but then relax when he lightly licks my wound, _'that is definitely gonna leave a mark,'_ I think as Kyuubi slowly pulls out of me.

**~~~~~~~~~~ Lemon Over ~~~~~~~~~~**

Slowly my vision starts to go black as weariness suddenly hits me and I lean back against Kyuubi's chest, I close my eyes lightly and sigh contently,

"I love you," I manage to whisper and Kyuubi tenses up before wrapping both of his arms around my waist and nuzzles his nose against my neck, "both of you, Kyuubi… Naruto… I love you,"

Kyuubi then carefully moves us from against the wall and we manage to lay back down on my bed, Kyuubi carefully moves over me and grabs the forgotten blanket from the floor and lays it across our waists since we're too hot to be completely covered and we get comfortable in my bed laying close to each other but being to hot to snuggle,

Honestly, after hot sex like that your all gross and sweaty and sticky, the last thing you wanna do is snuggle,

However Kyuubi still lays close enough that I can feel his presence which makes me smile lightly and curl up a little,

"love you too," he whispers quietly before moving some hair from my face and giving me one last kiss before laying down and letting the sleep finally catch up with us.

* * *

**Ayame: wow that was not bad for a woman who's never had sex**

**Rin: I skipped your lemon again**

**Ayame: meh, anyways I will start writing the next chapter soon**

**Rin: please review and leave a dirty comment, Aya loves those**

**Ayame: *smiles big* I do**


	19. Chapter 19

**Ayame: well due to family issues it's taken me longer to work on this chapter and Rin wont be in the openings for awhile**

**Sora: instead I will be doing it in her place, I just wont be in the story**

**Ayame: right, so I guess some warnings for language but that's about it**

**Sora: and don't forget IrisGirl doesn't own Naruto or its characters**

**Ayame: the hell I don't, didn't you read the last chapter?**

**Sora: no sweetie, he owns you now**

**Ayame: oh… ok ^^**

**

* * *

**

By mourning the sun is shining brightly as the lights come in threw the blinds right into a certain red heads face, waking him from his beauty sleep,

Kyuubi rolls onto his back and glares a little at the lights as he reaches up and grabs the stick and turns it so the blinds cover the light better before he turns back over and looks to his mate,

Iris has moved herself to lay closer to him and has an arm under her pillow while the other lay resting over her middle near the blanket which still lay on her hip from their previous activities.

Kyuubi smiles softly as he reaches over and gently strokes the back of his hand over her cheek and watches as her eyes slowly start to open, finally she looks at him and slowly blinks as she smiles before she closes her eyes again and stretches,

"mmm mourning Kyu," she mumbles before Kyuubi moves closer and gives her a quick kiss,

"good mourning koi," he replies then slowly sits up and leans over her making her smirk a little, "do you think you can forgive Naruto and myself now?" he asks and Iris pauses then puts a hand to her chin and pretends to think about it but quickly looses her cool when Kyuubi leans down and nuzzles her neck,

"yes ok I forgive you," she giggles out then places her free arm around Kyuubi's neck and pulls him down for another kiss before he leans back and stares down at her,

"good, cause I don't think I can hold this form for much longer," he tells her then sits back to let her sit up and grab the blanket to cover her chest now,

"wait what?" she asks but before she can get an answer Kyuubi is suddenly engulfed in a large pink smoke, luckily the window was open to let out the sex smell so the smoke cleared pretty quickly and there sat a sad looking Naruto.

"um… hey Iris…" he whispers before slowly taking the blanket and moving it to cover his lap, "look I'm really sorry about yesterday… I don't know why I was mad, I guess I just thought you were like the others back home and-"

"what?" Iris interrupts him before she quickly reaches over and lifts his chin up to look at her, "now you listen to me Naruto Uzumaki, I am not like those other girls in Konoha and I refuse to be in the same category as them, I have no reason to use you like that so just erase it from your mind right now before I kick your ass… I love you and I will always be yours… I may talk or flirt or hang out with other guys but at the end of the day I am yours and I will always come back to you and no other man will every touch me or look at me the way I let you because you are special to me, do you understand?"

Naruto stares at Iris for a moment before he slowly smiles then suddenly pulls her into a hug, "I'm sorry," he whispers but Iris just rolls her eyes before wrapping her arms around him to return the hug,

"stop apologizing, just don't get so mad and remember what I said… I will always be yours and yours alone," she tells him and he nods before he turns his head and kisses her neck softly,

Iris squirms a little at the kiss, "ah not the neck," she whines and Naruto grins a little then quickly starts giving more kisses to her neck which makes her squeal more before she pushes him away and covers her neck, "you're a meany," she pouts which makes Naruto laugh,

"alright I'll stop and I promise I'll never get mad or jealous again," he vows which makes Iris give him a fake curious look,

"alright good, and if you break your promise then I get to make you bleed," she promises back making Naruto raise his eye brow

"by bleed do you mean… you'll be rough with me?" he asks then grins a little making Iris grin then suddenly shove him down and pin him to the bed as she looks down at him,

"oh I'll be rough all right, I'll be so rough you wont be able to walk for two days," she replies

"you sure its not gonna be the other way around?" he asks as he leans up and nuzzles his nose against her cheek which makes her smile before she leans down and does the same,

"well we'll just have to see now wont we," she replies then moves and quickly captures his lips in a soft kiss which he quickly reacts too before flipping them so he's leaning over her,

"IRIS WE GOT COMPANY!" they hear Elli scream from downstairs making them pull away from their kiss,

Iris sighs then gives Naruto a look that clearly states 'later' before she manages to squirm her way out from under him (how'd she do that?) and off the bed before grabbing some clothes,

Naruto watches her for a moment and pauses when he sees the dark bite mark on her shoulder but decides to look at that later before he gets up and grabs his pants and a shirt,

After getting dressed and glancing over her shoulder to check out Naruto for a little bit while he gets dressed, Iris finally cleans herself up so she doesn't look like, well like she just had sex before she leaves the room with Naruto.

Downstairs they see Deidara on the couch reading another art book but stops when he hears their foot steps and glances up at them before he smirks a little, "well its good to see you two aren't fighting anymore hmm," he says which makes the couple smile back,

"yea its good," Naruto replies then gives Iris a kiss on the cheek to emphasize it,

"Iris could you come into the kitchen? We have a guest," Elli calls from the kitchen

"yea I'm coming," she calls back then gives Naruto a quickly smack on the butt before she laughs and runs into the kitchen leaving a confused Deidara and a shocked Naruto,

"so who's here?" Iris asks before stepping into the kitchen but she quickly stops when she spots who's sitting at the kitchen table, an older woman in her early 40's with shoulder length dirty blonde wavy hair and ocean blue eyes looks over from her conversation with Elli to look at Iris,

"hello sweetie," she greets as she slowly stands from her seat,

"hey mom," Iris replies before she meets the woman half way and they share a quick hug, her mother then lets her go and lightly pats her shoulders before she takes a small step back to get a better look at her,

"so its nice to see you've cleaned this place up," she states which makes Iris mentally sigh, _'here we go again'_

"mom I told you, you came all of a sudden and we hadn't gotten the chores done yet so the house was messy," she tells her but her mother isn't listening,

"so are you still doing that silly computer job or have you finally gotten a real job?" she asks which makes Iris sigh then lean against the counter,

"yes I'm still a character designer for video games and it is a real job cause I'm making some good money from it," she replies but her mother just huffs then crosses her arms,

"you know your never gonna find a man if you keep working inside your house and you have no excuse to go out," she tries to argue but Iris just smirks,

"actually mom, I have met someone," Iris replies which catches her mother of guard,

"no you haven't, your just saying that so I'll stop pestering you about it," her mother replies but stops when a tall, tan, blonde haired, blue eyed, hunk suddenly walking into the kitchen,

"hey Iris is everything ok?" he asks as he wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her in close,

"yea everything's great and you have awesome timing," Iris replies then turns back to her mother, "mom meet Naruto, Naruto, this is my mother Coleen,"

Naruto quickly smiles as he extends his hand to shake hers, "ah it's a pleasure to meet you ma'am," he greets her as the two shake hands, "I can see now where Iris gets her good looks from," he tries to break the ice but Coleen but gives him a half smile before pulling her hand back,

"ok well Deidara is gonna try working some of his art in the yard and I don't think you want anything blown up so I'm gonna step outside and watch him and make sure nobody gets hurt," Naruto explains then leans down and gives Iris a quick kiss on the cheek before turning back to her mother, "it was nice meeting you Coleen," he tells her then leaves the kitchen and goes into the backyard with Deidara.

"and who is Deidara?" she asks making Iris turn back to face her and Elli quickly jump up from her corner in the kitchen

"he's my boyfriend," she explains happily as her aunt gives her a funny look before turning back to Iris,

"and where are they staying?" she asks and Iris just shrugs,

"they're staying with us, Deidara is sleeping on the couch cause his parents kicked him out and he's a nice guy and Naruto sleeps upstairs with me cause he's a gentleman and I trust him and we're just at that point in our relationship,"

"wait your sharing a room? How long have you two been dating?" Coleen asks making Iris put a hand to her chin to pretend to think,

"um I would say for quite awhile now… actually Elli why don't you step outside with the guys and make sure Deidara doesn't destroy anything, you know he can get carried away when it comes to his art," Iris tells her and Elli gets the hint and quickly leaves.

Once outside Elli quickly sees Deidara sitting on the porch working on some clay Iris got him and slowly morphing it into a bird and Naruto is leaning against the house wall watching,

Elli decides to stand next to Naruto so she doesn't get in Deidara's way,

"so… was it just me or did I sense some hostility back there with Iris and her mother?" Naruto asks making Elli look up at him for a moment before turning back to watch Deidara,

"well to be honest, they use to get along real well but when Iris got her own place her mom started trying to run her life as if she was a kid again and Iris didn't like that so she fought back and they're both really hot headed when they get mad so it usually turns into a fight… even though in her mind my aunt is just trying to help but in reality she's only putting stress on her and not letting her live her own life,"

Naruto frowns a little as he crosses his arms, "Iris is a big girl and can make her own decisions," he states

"I agree, especially after last night hmm," Deidara calls back then looks back at the two by the house and winks at them before turning back to his clay and ignores the faint sound of growling,

Deidara then holds up his new clay bird then pushes some of his chakra into it and it soon takes flight, "yes it still works," he exclaims before putting his hands together once it gets high enough so it wont do any damage,

"katsu!" he yells making the bird blow up in a small explosion,

"woo hoo!" Elli cheers loudly then runs over and hugs Deidara, "that was awesome Dei, just wait until Iris sees this, she wont think art is eternal anymore," she tells him which makes him grin,

"damn straight, art is a bang!" he shouts which makes Elli laugh before she lets go and turns back to Naruto but something catches her eye and she glances over to the window in the kitchen with its curtains closed and she quickly sees two silhouettes moving around,

Naruto and Deidara notice her staring at something and move to see what she's looking at and they see the shadows moving across the window before Elli quickly puts two and two together and she quickly runs back inside,

Naruto and Deidara quickly follow after her and instantly hear shouting and quickly figure the two woman are fighting so they run to the kitchen and see mother and daughter screaming at each other.

"why cant you just be happy for me and stop trying to pick at my life and let me live it, let me make my own mistakes and learn about stuff, I would have told you if I needed help but your always barging in like I'm still a child!" Iris shouts at her making Coleen step up,

"I'm not barging in I just don't think you should be allowing strangers into your house when you have a teenage girl in your home," she yells back

"oh would you shut up, I'm not so irresponsible that I would allow strangers in my home, I've known them for a long ass time and I know I can trust them and I made them promise not to do anything stupid while living here or else so stop worrying and just trust me for once!" Iris responds then turns to leave but her mother quickly grabs her arm and spins her back around which makes her loose her balance and bang her back into the table and knock a glass onto the floor smashing it,

"god now look what you've done," Iris growls then goes to pick up some glass but her mother grabs her arm again and picks her back up to face her,

"stop changing the subject, Elli shouldn't be staying with someone who lets boys into their house, she would be safer with her parents," her mother informs her making Iris frown then quickly shove her back,

"how dare you! I do what I can to take care of my cousin because nobody else seems to be able to give her rules and punish her when she's bad so don't you dare say she would be better somewhere else because I've worked my ass off doing everything for her and giving her a stable place to live rather then moving from town to town every couple of months!"

"you know what? I'm not gonna deal with you anymore," Coleen tells her then turns and sees they have an audience so she quickly grabs her bag, "Elli I'll be back later," she tells her then storms out of the house slamming the door behind her.

Iris huffs still glaring at the door, "fucking psycho woman," she grumble then bends down and start picking up some of the glass,

Everyone stays quiet for a moment before Elli takes a small step forward but keeps back so she doesn't step on some glass, "Iris? Are you ok?" she asks

"yea I'm fine… why don't you guys go back outside and work on your art some more," she tells them then looks up and grins a little, "unless you finally admit that art is eternal and your silly explosions will never truly be art," she tells them and Elli frowns

"oh your on now, come on Deidara," Elli exclaims then grabs Deidara's wrist and quickly drags him back outside,

Iris chuckles a little then turns back to picking up the glass but pauses when she sees Naruto carefully walk over and start helping her,

"you know I got this, why don't you go out and make sure they don't destroy the neighbourhood," Iris tells him but stops when Naruto dumps his glass into the trash them takes her hands and stop her,

Iris gets the clue and gives him the glass she collected and he throws it out before he takes her chin and forces her to look up at him, she looks up at him for a moment and sees the worry in his eyes but she smiles as though nothing is wrong,

"hey don't worry its fine, you don't have to worry about me," she tells him but quickly stops when he pulls her into a hug,

"Naruto?" she asks quietly but he just pulls her in tighter,

"I may not know what its like to have a mother… but I know a mother is never suppose to push her child or hurt them like yours just did and I'm so sorry you had to go threw that," he whispers

Iris hesitates then slowly wraps her arms around his waist as her eyes water a little bit but she fights it off and just lays her forehead against his shoulder and mumbles a quiet 'thank you'

After a moment she finally pulls back and looks up to see Naruto smiling at her and she cant help but smile back before she leans up and gives him a kiss which he quickly responds too,

After the kiss they quickly scan the kitchen to make sure they didn't miss any glass before Iris suddenly gets an idea, "hey… hey come here for a moment," she grabs Naruto's wrist and pulls him into the living room then lets go as she scans her DVD's before grabbing one and popping it into the player,

Naruto watches as an anime episode starts playing and he quickly sees its his own since he sees Sakura shaking him while shouting something but Iris fast-forward it a little before pressing play,

She then walks back over and grabs Naruto's hand and pulling him closer to the TV, "bring your hand close to the screen, I wanna see what happens," she explains making Naruto give her a funny look before he does what she asked,

As soon as his fingers touch the screen, his hand quickly start to frizz up as though it was on a bad TV channel so he quickly pulls back and takes a step away from the television,

"yes I knew it!" Iris cheers before turning the TV off and turning the face a confused Naruto,

"what just happened? It felt like my hand was about to be sucked in," he informs her as he sits back on the couch and Iris quickly sits beside him,

"well it just kinda popped into my head since that was how me and Elli got sucked into your world so I was just wondering if it would do the same for you and I guess we just found a way for you to get back home," she tells him,

Naruto stays quiet for a moment while he stares at his hand, "do you want me to leave?" he asks before looking up at her and sees her frown,

"of course not… but your still suppose to do a whole bunch of stuff like become Hokage, bring Sasuke back, defeat the Akatsuki and a bunch of other stuff so you don't really have a choice in staying like Deidara cause he was suppose to die," she tells him but Naruto can see that it seems like she's trying to convince herself more then him,

Naruto smiles a bit as he wraps an arm around her shoulder and brings her closer, "your right, I made a promise and I don't break my promises,"

"cause that's your way of the ninja, right?" she asks as she looks up at him and his smile gets a bit bigger before he nods,

"right," he answers then looks back to the TV screen for a moment, "when do you think I should go back?" he suddenly asks suddenly making the room go quiet for a moment,

Iris sighs slightly as she lowers her head a bit, "well… the longer you stay then the harder its gonna be for you to leave," she tells him but neither of them can bring themselves to say a time.

* * *

**Ayame: Omg Naruto can go home now, but will he go or will he stay like Deidara?**

**Sora: find out in the next chapter!**

**Ayame: also, my mother is nothing like the character I made her like in this chapter, I based the personality off of my friends mom who's out of her damn mind, no really she's nuts  
**

**Sora: yea her mom is the coolest mom out of all our moms and would never ask like this, and she changed the name of course  
**

**Ayame: anyways please read and review and I'll get the next chapter up**


	20. Chapter 20

**Ayame: omg we're almost done with the story *cries* T0T**

**Sora: there there *pats her back***

**Ayame: your right this is no time to be sad, there's still work to do**

**Sora: you recover quickly -_-**

**Ayame: IrisGirl does not own Naruto or its characters except the one's I made**

* * *

After the initial awkward silence, they hear a loud bang come from outside which forces them to snap out of their depression, pretty soon they hear loud foot steps running towards the house before Elli suddenly runs into the living room and points a finger towards Iris

"HA! I bet you could hear that for miles, now you've GOTTA admit that art is a bang!" she shouts triumphantly,

Iris just stares at her a moment before she slowly smiles, "alright brat you win, art is a bang," she states with nearly little to no enthusiasm,

Elli frowns then steps up to Iris and looks her in the eyes for a moment as Deidara comes in to stand behind her,

"ok what's wrong? You don't just give up that easily unless something is bothering you," Elli points out which makes Iris blink then smirk a little,

"what? Cant you just accept that you've finally won?" she asks but Elli just glares at her before reaches up and grabs a bit of her hair then tugging it suddenly,

"OUCH!" Iris shouts then quickly smacks Elli upside the head and pulls her hair back, "what the hell was that for you damn brat? You know what? I take back what I said, your dumb bombs will never be art because _**real**_ art can stand the test of time and can be appreciated by millions of people forever," she shouts which makes Elli smirk,

"well now that your back to normal you gonna tell me what's going on?" Elli asks which snaps Iris out of her mood,

"I… I mean we… we uh… found a way for Naruto to get back home to Konoha," Iris mumbles but loud enough for everyone to hear.

Everyone is quiet for a moment before Elli suddenly claps her hands together loudly, "WELL, I guess this means we'll have to throw the biggest party ever before he leaves so then he wont be able to forget us no matter how hard he tries," Elli offers trying to help lighten the mood and it seems to work when everyone slowly smiles at the idea,

"that sounds like a good plan, we'll get music going and snacks and drinks and we'll play stupid ass games like we're dorky kids," Iris smiles brightly liking this idea more and more,

"uh hello, we _**are**_ dorky kids danna," Elli tells her in a _'you seriously think we're normal?' _tone,

Iris just rolls her eyes then smiles, "ok so do you think I can trust you guys to go get some stuff while me and Naruto grab some other things?" she asks and Elli nods enthusiastically,

"ok um… Deidara and Elli I want you guys to pick up some soda, snacks, and maybe some decorations if we're gonna be dorks," Iris tells her before she turns back to Naruto, "and we are going to go get some other things, alright?" but before he could reply Iris quickly spun around and started cleaning up, "come on people lets get cleaned up so we can make a mess,"

Deidara chuckles a little at the idea but pretty quickly everyone helps out and cleans up the living room before Iris gives Elli and Deidara some money so they can get the supplies,

"alright brat, don't forget your mission by getting distracted," Iris tells her trying to sound stern and Elli responds by mock saluting her,

"hai Leader-sama," she shouts which makes Iris roll her eyes and Deidara laugh at their mock imitation of the Akatsuki,

'oh how I don't miss that,' Deidara thinks before he takes Elli's hand and drags her off and out the door.

Now alone Iris turns to Naruto and smirks mischievously at him making him start to sweat,

"uh Iris… what's with the evil look?" he asks but Iris simply ignores him as she stalks up to him before pushing him back hard enough to catch him off guard and fall onto the couch, Iris then quickly sits on him straddling his waist then leans down so her face is mere inches from Naruto's,

Naruto, having quickly gotten over his surprise quickly smirks up at her before he leans forward to kiss her only to have her pull away at the last second,

"ah ah ah," she taunts, "there's something I wanted to do for you first, something special for you and Kyuubi so that way you'd know I would always be yours," she tells them and Naruto can feel Kyuubi trying to sneak out as his eyes turn red,

"you'd be ours no matter what and anybody who tries to change that will meet an untimely death," Kyuubi growls out using Naruto's body but Iris just smirks down at him before suddenly claiming their lips on a hot kiss, Naruto's body quickly responds as his tongue pushes past her lips and tangles with her own before exploring her mouth, Iris groans slightly as she grabs Naruto's hair with one hand while her other keeps her up while pushing her hips down on his own making Naruto growl a little into the kiss feeling his body start to heat up,

Slowly the kiss dies down and Iris is able to pull away slightly, she grins before giving him a quick peck on the lips then rolls off and stands back up,

Naruto and Kyuubi both glare at her but she simply ignores them as she walks over to the door and starts putting on her shoes, "come on you two or else I'll go get your surprise by myself and you'll have to wait until I get back to see it, although its gonna hurt so I'd rather you be there with me," she tells them and successfully grabs their attention,

'it'll hurt?' Naruto ponders as he picks himself up then walks over beside Iris and puts his shoes on as well, "what do you mean it'll hurt? If its gonna hurt you then I don't want you getting it" Naruto tells her while frowning a little,

But Iris just looks up at him and smiles, "I've already made up my mind and besides, it'll only hurt for a little bit and then it'll be over," she explains but Naruto's eyes flash red telling her he's not very excited about this,

"anything that hurts you isn't a good idea of a present to me," Kyuubi growls out but Iris just rolls her eyes,

"relax Kyuubi, you'll change your mind once you see it, now come on," she tells them before grabbing her purse and bringing them outside and locking the door, they get in the car and Iris quickly drives off while they listen to a CD of Bon Jovi since Naruto seemed to have grown fond of it.

After a few songs Iris finally pulls over and parks the car then turns and smiles to Naruto, "alright ninja boy, ready to go?" she asks and Naruto hesitates before slowly nodding,

The two then get out of the car and Naruto looks up to the building their about to enter and his eyes widen slightly seeing the familiar word **'tattoo'**

"Iris? What are we doing here?" Naruto asks but she just smiles as she goes into the building,

'**actually I rather like the idea of her being marked, if it's a present for us them it must be her way of marking herself as ours'** Kyuubi purrs in approval but Naruto still seems a little hesitant as he follows her inside,

Once inside he sees Iris already being led to a chair and she places her arm on the stand before she waves him over to sit next to her,

"so what exactly are you getting done?" he asks as he sits down on her right,

"it's a surprise so when I go back to Konoha with you after I've finished up my life here, everyone will know not to mess with me," she explains then winks at him as the tattoo artist sits down on her left and cleans Iris' arm.

The artist is a woman roughly in her mid twenty's with long black hair that has a little wave to it as it rolls past her shoulders, she has beautiful chocolate brown eyes and little starts tattooed by her eye, she wore a black muscle shirt showing off her various tattoos on her arms and dark blue jeans that covered her legs, "you ready? She asks and Iris nods her head making the girl smile, "awesome, ok here we go," she warns before she turns on the electric needle and starts her work on Iris' left forearm,

_(A/N: I based the tattoo artist on Kat Von D cause she's awesome and I love her, also I have a real tattoo so I know how it goes and what it feels like)_

Naruto watches for a moment and sees every time the needle hit's a sensitive spot how Iris' arm twitches ever so slightly but not enough to wreck the tattoo, he then reaches up and takes her right hand in his and when she looks over to him he simply smiles at her which makes her smile back,

After awhile Naruto is able to roughly see the kanji for a word on her forearm, he tilts his head a little making it more of a word then just some lines from his side ways view,

'_I think… I think it says fox,'_ he thinks just as the woman finishes the initial outline then grabs a second needle and dips it into a color and starts coloring it in a bloody dark red color, Kyuubi mentally grins seeing his new mark on his mate which makes Naruto smirk a little before he leans over to whisper into Iris' ear,

"Kyuubi seems fairly happy with the present,"

Iris smirks back before turning her head and giving him a quick kiss on the lips, Naruto smiles as he returns the kiss before then two turn to watch some more,

Pretty soon the tattoo is finished and Iris holds it up slightly and watches as little droplets of blood pool up and slowly slide down her arm, "ah whoops forgot about that," she says to nobody in particular before quickly laying her arm back down and the artist cleans her up before putting a small bandage on it.

Iris then slides off the chair and the two walk over to the front desk where she pays then takes Naruto's hand and leads him out of the store, once back inside the car Naruto quite suddenly reaches over and lightly takes Iris' chin making her turn towards him so he can look at her,

Iris blinks then smiles before she leans over a little and Naruto takes the invite in moving closer so he can give her a real kiss where they wont be interrupted, however after a moment Iris pulls away then winks at him before turning forward and starting the car so they can drive home.

The whole ride home Iris has a big smile on her face like the cat that caught the canary, they quickly park the car just as Elli runs out the front door and waves them over then runs back inside, Iris pauses and looks to Naruto,

"you think she's up to something?" she asks making Naruto shrug,

"who knows with her," he replies making Iris giggle a little before they climb out of the car and enter the house,

Inside they quickly see that Elli and Deidara have already put up the decorations of streamers and balloons along the walls and ceiling, they also got some soda's set up and some bowls of snacks ready to go,

"ta da!" Elli shouts with her arms out wide as though it was suppose to be a surprise, "how do you like it? Me and Dei worked on it the whole time you were gone and I think we did a super awesome job,"

Iris looks around the room in fake thought, "hmm, it kinda looks like we're getting ready for a kids birthday party," she answers making Elli pout,

"danna your so mean," Elli hisses as she stomps over and she tries to get into a sissy fight (you know, the kind where you just slap each others hands repeatedly) but Iris just uses her one hand as she keeps her healing arm back,

"ok ok calm down Elli hmm," Deidara tells her as he walks over then wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her back against his chest making her stop completely then hum in happiness,

"mmm Deidara hugs," she sighs dreamily making the mentioned blonde chuckle before he gives her a soft kiss on her neck,

Elli quickly melts into a puddle of goo and if Deidara hadn't of had a hold around her waist she may have fallen to the floor, "well I think she's calmed down now," Deidara explains seeing the day dreamed face of his new girlfriend which makes Iris burst out laughing,

"ok well we should probably have some real food before we start partying," Iris tells them before kicking Elli in the back on one of her knees making her loose her balance and quickly fall taking Deidara with her,

"owie, you suck danna I was daydreaming," Elli whines as she and Deidara slowly get back up to their feet,

"yea yea I'm so horrible," Iris waves her off then points to the kitchen "now go make us supper slave, your danna commands it,"

Elli just starts at her like she's lost her mind before her stomach growls and reminds her that she hasn't eaten since breakfast, "ugh I'm gonna get some food," she whines then makes her way into the kitchen making Deidara chuckle before he follows her to help out.

"now while the children are working in the kitchen I'm gonna clean up a little upstairs," Iris tells Naruto before running up the stairs and into her room, she looks around and finds his folded up ninja clothes on her desk with his head band resting on top of it, slowly she picks it up and runs her thumb over the symbol thinking over how close they've gotten over the past two months,

'_he's the only guy I've ever known that was willing to put his life on the line to save me, and yet here I am refusing to go back with him, what the heck is keeping me here anyways? Besides my little brothers, my dad, definitely not my mom, but my friends and Elli, I cant just suddenly leave them *sigh* I guess I'll just have to try and finish things up here so they wont have to worry about me before I can be with Naruto'_

Suddenly two arms wrap around her waist and slowly pulls her to lay against a strong chest making her smile a little already knowing who it is, "you know you shouldn't sneak up on people, I could have killed you," she tells him making the man behind her chuckle,

"oh really? Well I guess I'll have to watch my back around you," he replies making Iris smirk a little,

"damn straight, you never know what's gonna happen if you try and surprise me," she tells him before turning her head and looking up into his beautiful sky blue eyes, however his eyes only stay on her for a moment before looking towards her hand and seeing his head band,

He then releases her waist with one arm as he takes the head band then tosses it over to land on his clothes before he quickly wraps his arm back around her waist and lays his head on her shoulder, "I don't want to leave you," he whispers softly,

Iris then slowly leans her head against his as she brings her hands up to lay over top of his, "you have to, just think of it as a test, if we can get threw this then there's nothing out there that can keep us apart, no matter what I will always be yours and I will find my way back to you Naruto," she whispers back and feels his arms tighten a little around her,

The two remain silent and stay in their embrace for what felt like hours but was really only minutes before they heard Elli calling them for an early supper,

At first they didn't move but finally Iris managed to turn in his arms and smile up at him making Naruto frown a little, "how can you smile so easily?" he asks but when he looked into her eyes he was able to see it, she was wearing a mask just like him, to cover up her sadness and fear of possibly never seeing him again, "oh Iris," Naruto quickly pulls her back into another hug,

"don't worry, we'll find a way to meet again, even if it takes me my whole life, I will get you back," he whispers into her ear,

Iris smiles then quickly pulls back to look up at him, "ok enough of this mushy stuff, our foods getting cold and we got a party to start for you," she tells him sternly before grabbing his clothes and headband then taking his hand and leading him downstairs.

After diner Iris turned up the party music of whatever her ipod played making it known the party was starting, drinks her drunk, snacks her snacked on, and music was danced too and everyone soon forgot what was destined to happen later in favour of making this a night to remember,

Soon it was close to 10 at night and the teens were still going strong but decided to turn the music to watch some anime instead, ironically they were watching the anime Naruto in the beginning episodes, they laughed at all the attempts Naruto made at flirting with Sakura and how funny it was when Sai made dicks jokes and called people names, pretty soon the Akatsuki were on screen and Iris and Elli couldn't stop the loud cheers they made,

"oh Sasori I miss you," Iris cries dramatically holding her arms out like a toddler as they watch him fight against Chiyo and Sakura, however Elli had a different reaction to the puppet master,

"lets turn him into fire wood," she yells over Iris' cries making the brunette gasp loudly,

"blasphemy!" she shouts before they get into another sissy fight until their boyfriends managed to pull them apart.

Finally the awaited episode started and the group watched as Kakashi and Deidara fought,

"yea go me I so rock un!" Deidara cheers for himself missing how Elli and Iris give each other knowing looks before they both quickly shout,

"go Kakashi sensei!"

"hey that's not fair!" Deidara whines making everyone laugh at his shrunken ego, however Iris grabs the remote and suddenly pauses when she sees Kakashi about to use his Kamui.

"its time," Iris whispers letting her arm fall back into her lap as she stares at the screen, everyone quickly gets quiet and nobody moves for a moment until Naruto slowly gets to his feet and tries his headband back on,

Iris then stands up too making Elli and Deidara quickly follow after, Elli then suddenly launches herself and hugs Naruto around the waist and buries her face into his chest, "we're gonna miss you but we'll be watching so don't do anything stupid that'll upset Iris or else I'll track you down and kick your ass so badly even Kyuubi wont be able to heal you," she tells him sternly making Naruto smile as he pats her head,

"I promise not to do anything stupid," he tells her then returns the hug before she lets go and goes back to stand near her spot on the couch,

Next Deidara walks up to him and the two stair at each other a moment before Naruto breaks the silence, "watch over the girls for me until I can get Iris back," he asks and Deidara blinks then slowly smirks and nods before extending his hand and the two shake,

"don't worry I wont let anything happen hmm," Deidara tells him making Naruto smirk back before they release each other and Deidara goes to stand next to Elli, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

Lastly Naruto turns to look at Iris and can see her fighting off tears and refusing to look up at him, he takes a small step forward and Iris quickly snaps her head up then smirks as she steps up and pokes him in the chest, "I thought I said no mushy stuff, you still got a lot of stuff to finish before your adventure is over Mr, now get going and get that idiot Sasuke back and destroy the Akatsuki, I cant really give you any advise except to be careful and watch out for Tobi, that bastards gonna be a hand full in the future," she tells him,

"wait Tobi? How's he a hand full hmm?" Deidara asks but Elli just shakes her head,

"I'll tell ya later,"

Naruto stares at Iris then breaks into his signature smile, "well that teme is gonna get it when I get my hands on him and he'll never be able to leave again dattebayo!" he shouts making Iris laugh a little before his big smile slowly turns into a softer one and he walks over and leans down to give his mate one last kiss.

Iris doesn't hesitate to throw her arms around his neck and press herself fully against him trying to memorize everything about him, slowly they break apart and stair into each others eyes for a moment before Naruto quickly lets go and touches the screen making his hand slowly go digital before disappearing into the TV.

The same thing happens up his arm and moves to his legs as he gets pulled back into the series, slowly he turns back to Iris and smirks at her, "I'll be back to claim what's mine," he tells her making his eyes flash red,

Iris smirks back before seeing his torso disappear, instinctively she reaches out an arm to grab hold of him one last time but as her hand touches his hair the last of his image disappears and her fingers go threw leaving the feeling of his soft hair on her finger tips.

The room is silent as they look at the now fuzzy screen of the television, slowly Iris reaches out and touches the screen only to see nothing happen, she then places her palm fully against the screen as a few tears roll down her cheeks,

"I'll be waiting… you blonde haired baka," she whispers before her strength finally snaps and she collapses to her knees and sobs.

~~~~~~~~~~ Meanwhile ~~~~~~~~~~

Kakashi watches in shock as Naruto and the two girls get sucked into his Kamui before closing behind them,

"oh god what have I done," he whispers to himself, "I… I… Naruto… Iris, Elli…" he continues to stare at the spot but nothing happens, "I'm so sorry," he whispers and bows his head in sorrow before slowly turning to leave but stops when he hears a swirling noise,

Quickly he turns and freezes seeing his Kamui open without him commanding it and a blonde head of hair start to pop out, Kakashi quickly snaps out of it and runs over to catch his student before he fell to the ground,

As the Kamui closes behind him Kakashi quickly hoists the unconscious Naruto onto his back, "I don't know how you did it but we'll figure it out later, right now I gotta get you back to Konoha," he tells his sleeping student before he takes off towards their home.

**Beep… beep… beep… beep…**

'ugh that annoying noise again, I wish those nurses would just turn it off its not like I'm going to die,' Naruto thinks as he slowly comes too, slowly he opens his eyes and sees the familiar white ceiling of the hospital,

"I made it," he whispers and frowns hearing his voice sound so cracked, slowly he sits up but stops and puts a hand to his forehead when the room starts to spin,

"oh my god Naruto your awake, someone get Lady Tsunade!" a familiar voice shouts making the blonde slowly open his eyes again to see Sakura run to his side and help him sit up properly,

"hey Sakura-chan," he greets quickly bringing up his usual foxy grin making the girl quickly smile back before suddenly hugging him,

"oh Naruto we were so worried about you," she cries into his shoulder and he lightly pats her back to help calm her down,

"I'm fine Sakura-chan," he tells her then pauses seeing Tsunade come rushing into the room, "hey obaa-chan" he greets cheekily again causing the woman to frown but he could see the concern in her eyes,

"shut it gaki before I knock you into next week," she threatens but smiles seeing him alright,

"Naruto what happened?" Sakura questions and Naruto pauses to remember before all the memories of the last two months come flooding back, the fight which ended in getting sucked into another world, shopping for new clothes, going to a dance, becoming friends with a former Akatsuki member and…

"Iris," Naruto whispers suddenly not wanting to smile anymore,

"kid?" Tsunade questions which snaps Naruto out of his daze,

"oh yea right, well I remember getting sucked into Kakashi sensei's jutsu and we got teleported to where Iris and Elli live," he explains but pauses seeing their weird faces, "what?" he questions

"Naruto… you… um… how do I put this… you couldn't have done all that," Sakura tries to explain,

"what do you mean? of course I could I was there for almost two months," he tells them which just ends with them giving him more confused looks, "ok what is it your not telling me?"

"well… according to Kakashi you were only sucked into his Kamui for a maximum of 5 seconds before you were spit back out wearing different clothes," Tsunade explains making Naruto freeze,

"5 seconds? That cant be right," he whispers to himself trying to figure out if maybe it was all a dream,

'**don't try and figure it out kit, dimensional traveling will always end in confusion if you try and figure it out'**

'_so it wasn't a dream? We were really there and all that really happened'_

'**absolutely, never forget what happened'**

'_absolutely'_

Suddenly jumping out of bed Naruto grabs his clothes laying on a nearby chair and ducks into the washroom,

"Naruto what are you doing?" Sakura questions only to see him come back out seconds later fully dressed in his usual orange jump suit

"I'm going to train, sitting in a hospital bed into going to get Sasuke back or defeat the Akatsuki," he tells them then just walks past them and jumps out the window ignoring their threats of him leaving the hospital,

However before heading directly home he paused in front of the tattoo place Konoha has, they mostly gave new Anbu recruits their mark on their shoulder, but Naruto got a different idea as a small grin slowly made its way to his face and he stepped into the building.

That night Naruto stared out his window looking up at the stars, a small smile on his face from his thoughts of his mate, "don't worry Iris, I'll figure out a way to get you back," he vowed to himself before he looked down to his left arm and gently ran his thumb over the small Iris flower tattooed on his forearm in the same place she got hers earlier that day,

"I promise I wont forget you,"


	21. The End?

"hello everyone, I know you were probably expecting a happy ending but I'm afraid that's just not how the real world works sometimes, its now August which makes it a year and a month since Naruto left and I have yet found a way back to him,"

**I pause a moment in my writing to look at my room, a lot of things were packed up in boxes ready to go, but a few things were still thrown around the room here and there,**

"since then, my mother told Elli's parents about me having Deidara and Naruto living with us and lets just say they weren't too happy about that, about a month later Elli had moved out to live with her parent's again and I was stuck with Deidara by myself, which wasn't as bad as I thought,

He actually managed to help out and, after much arguing on my part, managed to pick his ass up and get a job, he now works as a demolition expert, yea that's right folks, Deidara now gets paid to blow shit up, hilarious right?"

**I take a moment to stretch my arms and crack my fingers, for a second I thought I heard something behind me but its all quiet in my room, no ninja's hiding or anything.**

"now that Elli has moved out Deidara mostly goes to visit her at her parent's place and they seem to really like him which is great, meanwhile I have decided to move, this house is just to big for me and Deidara's been mentioning a smaller place to live and for cheaper too which is great,

Me and my mother are no longer on speaking terms since Naruto left, luckily both my younger brothers still talk to me and help me out if I ask them which is great cause I can use all the help,

Deidara plans to move into an apartment for the time being until he saves up to get his own place, no not a townhouse like I have… had… am currently living in until a few days from now, an actual home with a yard and everything, I on the other hand am moving into a floor level apartment place like where my dad use to live when I was little, its basically like a regular apartment building but all the homes are ground level and everyone gets a small yard which seems a lot better since I don't plan to stay there forever, just until I can find a way back to Naruto…"

"**Naruto," I sigh as I think about him, I glance at my left forearm and see the tattoo I got to remind myself that he's still waiting for me and to never forget him, then again I also have another reminder of his time here**,

"and the moment I see him again I'm gonna tackle him and kiss him until he's completely breathless…"

**I pause a moment to read what I just wrote and laugh a little to myself, "geez I need to get laid or something," I laugh at myself again but stop when I hear some whimpering,**

"**I hear ya I hear ya," I call out before I push myself off my bed and walk over to the little crib set up by the wall, I lean on the edge and look inside and I cant stop the smile from forming on my face,**

"**hello lexy, have a good nap?" I ask before I carefully reach in and scoop up the now whimpering baby,**

**His baby,**

**Alexis Rain Uzumaki, also known as 'lexy', was born April 19****th**** and is the most beautiful baby in the world,**

**Yea that's right everyone, Naruto knocked me up before he left, pretty cliché right?  
**

**I carefully bounce her on my hip to stop her whimpering as I walk over to my desk and grab her half finished bottle from before her nap and easily pop it into her mouth,**

"**there's a good girl," I tell her as she stares up at me with her beautiful blue eyes, that was the first thing I saw after she was born that she got from Naruto, that and she has very faint birth marks on her cheeks that look a little like whiskers which always makes me giggle a little,**

**Carefully I sit back on my bed taking notice of her little red fox plushie I named Kyu-chan which Elli gave me at the hospital, I scoop it up and lay it on her tummy as a few strands of her red-ish brown hair falls in her face but she doesn't seem to mind.**

"**your gonna need a hair cut soon, it just keeps growing and growing," I mutter mostly to myself then blink and remember what I was doing from earlier, carefully I turn myself so that Alexis is laying in my lap holding her bottle and I quickly finish typing on my computer,**

"anyways I guess I should finish this up so I can help Deidara finish packing downstairs, I just wanted to say thanks to everyone for reading my story and to let everyone know that even though this story is finished, that doesn't mean my adventure is over, not by a long shot."

"**Iris! Are you gonna help down here or what hmm?" Deidara shouts from downstairs and I roll my eyes before uploading my last chapter,**

"**uncle Deidara sure isn't patient huh lexy?" I ask my daughter only to get a blank stare,**

"**you know you need to work on your conversation skills," I fake scold her and she spit's the bottle out and smiles up at me making me quickly smile back at how cute she is,**

'**_definitely not the end of my adventures_,' I think to myself before I make my way downstairs.**


	22. Sequel

I am glad to announce that I have begun work on a sequel called _**Back In Naruto's World**_, Iris is back in a brand new adventure with her daughter Alexis as they learn to live in Naruto's world and become the family they've always wanted to be but problems just seem to always be popping up. So read to find out how Iris deals with Sasuke Uchiha, Orochimaru and Kabuto, and Naruto and Kyuubi all while raising a family in a village that doesn't approve of her relationship.


End file.
